Bankotsu's Futuristic Escapades
by Tempest78
Summary: When the final battle leaves Kagome broken hearted, she is sent to her time with the well permanently sealed. How will she react to the discovery that the ruthless mercenary leader is in her time and that he's originally from her time? Ban/Kag
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

A look of utter disbelief crossed the vile hanyou's face, as the futuristic miko's arrow broke through his barrier and embedded itself deep into his fleshy chest_. "Impossible, she's broken through my barrier." _Crimson eyes widened and quickly slammed shut as he felt his demonic flesh being purified from within.

Kagome blinked in shock thinking, _"I… I actually broke through and hit him." _as Naraku's tentacles flared widely trying desperately to remove the offending arrow, but to no avail. The arrow had his body stuck in that spot with only his limbs able to move. Every time they tried to grab the arrow, the priestess powers would grow brighter and singe his limb.

Sango yelled, "Good job Kagome," and stretched her arms out spinning around to gain the momentum she needed before releasing her gigantic boomerang toward the demon. The boomerang sliced through the demon's flesh ripping a howl of outrage from him, before returning to its owner.

Kikyo said emotionlessly, "This ends tonight." as she slipped from her beloved hanyou's back and aimed her arrow.

Inuyasha raised his sword yelling out, "Wind scar!" and released the energy attack towards the hanyou struggling with the arrow and growling in anger. At the same time Kikyo released her arrows and sent them into Inuyasha's wind scar.

The combined attacks increased power and speed while barreling toward the stunned and now horrified Naraku. His horrified screams and angry curses rent the air and his body was rendered slowly apart piece by piece by the combined attacks of the miko and hanyou; as well as Kagome's purification arrow pinning him in the spot unable to move.

Miroku sealed his open hand into a fist and threw the beads over it before collapsing onto his butt and yelled, "Get him Inuyasha!"

Sango cried out concerned, "Miroku!" catching her fiancée as he fell back and placed his tired head in her lap.

Miroku flashed her a brief smile and said, "Ah Sango." enjoying having his head in her lap. His eyes remained closed and a smile on his face, despite his labored breathing.

Sango's hand slipped down to the end of his large sleeve, and she slid the sleeve up his arm, gasping at the amount of Black skin leading up to his elbow. Her bruneous eyes filled with moisture as she whispered sadly, "Oh Miroku," rocking back and forth with her arms around his tired body.

Shippo's wail shattered the air, "Oh no Miroku!" he cried, jumping off of Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome snapped out of her daze passing the tyke a small can and sent Shippo bounding across the field to take the can of antidote that she had given him from her bright sulpherous bag.

Shippo quickly popped the top of the can and tipped his head back before lowering his head to the poisoned monk.

A gurgling noise was head and the monk's eyes shot wide open. After the bitter liquid ran down his throat Miroku coughed and asked shocked, "Shippo?" before gagging and rubbing his lips vigorously.

Sango chuckled at the reaction of her fiancée.

Shippo grinned saying, "Good you're better."

Miroku grimaced muttering, "That's a matter of opinion." before whining, "Sango, why didn't you give it to me?" earning a snicker from Shippo and a glare from his betrothed.

Sango growled astonished, "You mean you were faking it!" She shoved him off her lap, as she felt a hand grasping her butt. "Miroku," she growled dangerously.

Miroku's eyes widened and he yelped, "I'm still hurt Sango." jumping to his feet and running away from the irate slayer, brandishing her returned weapon ready to knock him out for real.

"Get back here you lousy lech. I'll teach you to fake being hurt and cop a feel on me!" Sango yelled running after her mischievous fiancée.

Miroku now scared began running from her dangerous temper. "Help me out guys!"

A few minutes later Sango slammed Hiraikotsu over his head and he crashed to the ground. Dropping her weapon she placed a hand on her hip huffing, "Serves you right." and turned on her heel, picking up her weapon and walking away.

Inuyasha walked behind Kikyo who walked over to Kagome.

She was surrounded by a pink glow, kneeling on the ground with the now completed jewel in her hand. Taking a deep breath she stood up facing him and said, "Here," handing it to Inuyasha. She added, "Make your wish." giving him a small smile of encouragement.

Stunned by Kagome's kindness and selfless act, Inuyasha stood staring into her chocolate eyes a silent moment. His golden orbs searched hers a moment before he nodded saying softly, "Thank you Kagome." accepting the pink ornament from her hand with a shaky one of his own.

Kikyo looked at the hanyou who would always hold what was left of her battered heart, asking, "What will you wish for?" anxiously awaiting his answer.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha knelt on the ground and made his wish. Looking up at Kagome, he spoke a moment as the jewel began to shine.

Kagome's eyes widened and a single tear fell from her eyes before she whispered, "Farewell Inuyasha, be happy." A bright light surrounded both her and Kikyo and then everything went black.

**A/N: Okay there is the prologue everyone- enjoy! XD**


	2. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**Chapter one:**

**In the Feudal Era:  
**

Kikyo woke up asking groggily, "What happened?" as her hand went to her aching head. _"Wait… my head is aching?"_ she thought bewildered before blinking.

Kneeling beside her prone form was Inuyasha and his low timbre asked concerned, "Kikyo? How do you feel?" golden orbs filled with anxiety as he stared at the semi pale woman before him.

Her eyes shot open and landed on the hanyou as she asked confused, "Inuyasha, what is going on?" and tried to sit up.

Inuyasha helped her sit up answering happily, "It worked Kikyo," as he pulled her into his chest holding her tightly and sighed relieved, "Thank Kami."

Completely confused now, Kikyo asked, "Why am I here Inuyasha? Where is Kagome?" pulling back to stare into his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and lowered his gaze before taking a deep breath and looking into her eyes answering, "I sent her back home Kikyo."

Kikyo's head bowed and he reached a finger under her chin forcing her to meet his eyes.

He said seriously, "I chose you Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes widened and her breath hitched. She asked, "You what?" staring searchingly into his golden gaze.

Inuyasha allowed his love for her to shine through answering, "I chose to bring you back to life Kikyo- to give us another chance."

Her jaw dropped and she asked, "I thought-"

He shook his head answering, "Lie Kikyo." Explaining, "I do love Kagome, but only like a sister."

Kikyo's heart slammed against her chest and she asked, "Really?" staring up at him.

His firm lips spread into a warm smiled and he answered, "Hai. You're the woman I love Kikyo." Stroking her cheek in a tender caress he added in a certain voice, "You always have been." before leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

Shocked at first when his firm lips coaxed her mouth open, Kikyo quickly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her arms went around his neck and he slanted his head deepening the kiss.

Kikyo gave herself up to the kiss enjoying the fact that she could feel again.

Hearing her moan Inuyasha pulled back smirking before saying, "Aishiteru Kikyo." and placing her head on his chest.

A smile graced her lips as she whispered, "Aishiteru Inuyasha." Her heart was overjoyed that she would finally get to live with the hanyou who had long ago stolen her heart. For a silent moment Kikyo clung to him just enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

Inuyasha knelt there holding her and sighed contently. _"We finally have a chance at the love and life we were robbed of so many years ago."_ He thought excitedly. Inuyasha's mind replayed the last few minutes before Kagome was whisked away from his world.

**Flashback:**

Inuyasha knelt on the ground holding the completed shikon no tama in his hands and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he wished for what was deep in his heart. "I wish for Kikyo to be given back the life stolen from her so many years ago and for Kagome to be returned to her world, where she will remain safe and someday find the happiness that she deserves."

His golden eyes opened and stared up into the sad face of Kagome. Seeing the sadness deep in her eyes his heart clenched and he explained, "I'm sorry Kagome, but I only love you like a sister. Kikyo is the woman who will forever hold my heart." pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

Kagome had always known deep down that he would never forget Kikyo. She had hoped he would grow to love her the same way she did him, but she realized in that moment that she had only been fooling herself. The yearning look he bestowed on Kikyo and the devotion she saw in his eyes told her that she had never stood a chance at winning his heart.

Feeling her own heart shatter Kagome stared into his eyes as her own became blurry from the tears. As the jewel began to shine her eyes widened and she said softly, "Farewell Inuyasha, be happy." wanting him to know that she understood.

He whispered, "Hai Kagome and thank you." A smile graced his face as he watched the light engulf her. He whispered, "You too Kagome." The light spread to surround Kikyo and Inuyasha anxiously waited to see if his wish would indeed be granted.

Kagome's vision blurred from the tears and a solitary crystal drop rolled down her cheek before she suddenly felt everything go black.

**End Flashback:**

Sango walked over asking, "What about Kagome Inuyasha?" staring at her hanyou friend waiting for an explanation.

Inuyasha stared at his friends explaining, "Kagome has been returned to her world."

Sango's eyes widened and Miroku said knowingly, "So, you have chosen lady Kikyo then?" staring into the eyes of his long time friend.

Inuyasha answered, "Hai, I have chosen Kikyo and sent Kagome back to her time." never dropping his gaze. Sango's jaw clenched as she sighed sadly.

Shippo wailed, "I'll never see her again! Kagome come back." and sat down on the ground crying his little heart out.

Inuyasha sighed, "She'll be happier and safer there Shippo." as he knelt before the tyke.

Shippo pushed him away yelling, "No, stay away from me Inuyasha!" and ran into the woods crying.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and Sango said softly, "I'll go talk to him." as she followed the crying demon child.

Kikyo lowered her eyes to the ground thinking, _"His friends will never accept me." _a little sadly.

Seeing the sadness of her posture, Miroku said softly, "Give them time lady Kikyo. I'm sure they will come around eventually." Before walking over to Inuyasha adding, "You know they will." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder saying in a comforting voice, "You did the right thing Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's breath hitched as he looked up and met the smiling face of his friend. They exchanged a look man to man and Inuyasha smiled saying, "Thank you, Miroku."

Miroku nodded and walked off into woods after his fiancée and the kit.

Inuyasha wrapped a well muscled arm around Kikyo's waist and pulled her close saying, "Let's go home."

Kikyo smiled at him and said, "Hai Koibito." and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked toward the beginning of their life together.

**Minutes later:**

Over by the well appeared a female ghost with long straight black hair that reached to her waist, as well as deep brown eyes. She wore a white haori under some grey armor and a long flowing dark pink skirt that reached to her feet, upon her forehead laid a star.

She bowed her head whispering, "Very well hanyou. Now you and the rest must live with your decision." She raised her pale arms into the air and began weaving them in an ancient pattern, while chanting in an ancient tongue no longer recognized in this world.

Her hands began glowing and thread like patterns of light flowed from her hands to cover the bone eater's well. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her musical chant increased. The threads of pink energy reached a blinding strength and they constricted around the well shattering it into splinters.

Sango heard the explosion and saw the light before racing toward the well with fear in her heart. By the time she and Shippo arrived, the well lay splintered and the ghost had disappeared.

Sango fell to her knees and tears fell from her face as the kitsune slammed against her chest clinging to her crying his disbelief.

Sango's heart went out to the child and she said softly, "Don't worry Shippo, you can come live with us." as her tears fell onto his red hair.

Miroku reached his sobbing fiancée and his eyes widened at the sight of the broken well. Sighing he knelt beside the weeping woman and pulled her into his arms soothing, "It's okay Sango, at least we know she returned to the safety of her own time."

Sango continued crying a few minutes before sniffing and saying softly, "Hai Miroku, you're right." and stood up with the sniffing fox kit in her arms.

Miroku helped her to her feet and said, "Let's go home Sango." eager to begin their life together.

Sango nodded vowing, "We will raise Shippo for you Kagome."

Miroku nodded his agreement and they walked towards Sango's village.

**Inside Mount Hakurei:**

Midoriko sighed and said, "Well young one, it's time for you to return to your time and begin your real life as well." as she carefully collected the bones of the fallen warrior and began chanting.

Light filled the cave and the bones that had been placed on the ground, began to shake and rattle above the ground. Her chanting increased and the bones glowed like pure light as they lowered to the dirt floor of the cavern. Slowly flesh began to take form reforming the muscular system of the once mighty warrior.

Midoriko patiently continued chanting as the light remained near blinding and the body slowly took the form of the former leader of the Schichinatai once more. After hours of slowly taking shape, she stared down at the completed body of the young man from the future and said, "Now to send you home too young warrior, back where you belong."

She began chanting in a different tone and a darker pink light, with a surrounding blue hue, enveloped the unconscious body. She lifted her hands in the air as the darker light coated his body and said, "To your own time return mighty warrior and face your real trials."

As soon as she had finished, the body vanished. She whispered fondly, "Be happy in your new lives children." as her great-great granddaughter's face popped into her mind.

**A/N: Okay so there is the first official chapter of the New BFE XD Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think :D**


	3. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**Chapter two: **

**Modern Era:**

Kagome lay with her head buried on her fluffy pink pillow crying so hard that her body shook. She had been crying ever since she woke up in her bed early last night. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

Pulling back she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, thinking miserably_, "So now… I'm back to being just a regular school girl." _Sitting up she grabbed another tissue and blew her nose before tossing the tissues in her trash can. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, sighing as she rocked back and forth trying to pull herself together.

She stared at the clock and thought dejected_, "I have to get up and start getting ready for school in another hour." _She laid her cheek against her knees and sighed muttering, "I wonder what everyone will think about my 'miraculous recovery'?" before thinking slightly amused, _"At least grandpa finally told everyone that I had a young person's disease."_

Sad brown eyes went to her desk and she blinked. On the middle of her desk stood a big bouquet of various flowers in pink, yellow, and white; as well as a medium sized package. Kagome stood up and slowly walked over asking herself, "Where did this come from?" A Shaky hand reached towards the tiny card in the flowers and she read it.

Please accept these flowers and know that I am thinking of you. 

Get well soon. We all miss you. 

With warm wishes and a hope that we will see each other soon,

Hojo. 

P.S. Mom says the first gift should help you get over the chicken pox faster and the other two should help to cheer you up- I hope they work.

She blinked and her hand went to the box and she opened the square box with white paper and a blue ribbon. Inside was a small glass container of an ancient oatmeal bath mixture. She stared at it thinking, _"Do they really expect me to bathe in that?"_ scrunching her face up in disgust.

Setting it aside she picked up the small jar of bath oil that consisted of lavender, rosemary, and eucalyptus. Next to it was a tiny pack of incense. She carefully opened the jar sniffing it and sighed happily, "Oh Hojo, you really are a sweet friend." feeling just a little bit better as she lit one of the incense placing it in her holder.

She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out a few times relishing in the comforting aroma of the incense. With a small smile on her lips she walked into the bathroom and drew herself a bath thinking, _"Maybe being home for good won't be so bad after all. At least I'll get to see the girls again."_

As the warm water flowed into the tub, she stripped off her yellow pajamas and picked up the bottle she had carried in with her. Smiling she dropped a few precious drops into the warm water and capped the bottle setting it aside.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror and thought dejectedly, _"Yikes! I look like I'm half dead. Maybe this bath will make me look at least a little decent."_

She climbed into the tub and sat down, before leaning forward and turning the water off. Sighing in relief as the warm water and bath oil began relaxing her sore body, she closed her eyes and laid back thinking, _"At least I'll have the luxury of modern plumbing again." _forcing herself to look on the brighter side of things.

She pulled a dry washcloth into the tub with her and dipped it into the water before ringing it out and placing it over her face, intending to relax a while and let the bath oil do as it was intended to.

An hour later Kagome jumped awake at the sound of a loud banging on the door. Her mother warned, "Kagome! Hurry up dear. We need to talk."

Blinking Kagome stared at the water thinking,_ "I must have dozed off." She _said, "Thanks mama, I'm just about done." as she carefully stood to her feet.

Sora said, "Okay dear. Breakfast is already on the table." and turned walking back down the stairs.

Kagome climbed out of the tub wrapping a towel around her lithe body and let the water out. As the water drained she carefully dried off and dressed in her fresh pink panties and her regular school uniform.

She brushed her hair and sighed as she looked at her reflection. She stared at the image of her face and said, "Well it's not my best look, but at least I don't look like a zombie anymore." as she set the brush down.

She nodded and walked down stairs into the kitchen. She sat at the table and smiled saying, "Thanks mama." and ate her Belgian waffles and sausage. She thought happily, _"Wow mama even made my favorite breakfast."_

Sora sat across from her daughter saying, "You're welcome dear." and waited patiently for her daughter to finish eating before she dropped her bombshell announcement.

Kagome finished her breakfast and asked, "Hey where are Souta and gramps?" staring at her mother as she finally realized they were the only ones there.

Sora smiled saying, "Your grandfather decided to take the day off and visit his friend. Souta already left, so that he can walk his girlfriend to school."

Kagome blinked muttering, "Wow Souta has a girlfriend?" shocked and wondered, _"What all have I been missing?"_

Sora replied, "Hai. They have been dating about a year now." Adding, "You remember that nice girl Hitomi who he had that big crush on, right?"

Kagome thought a minute and said, "Wait, you mean those two are still together?" shocked.

Sora acknowledged, "Hai, and I've never seen your little brother happier." as she smiled fondly remembering the happiness on her son's face.

Kagome thought, _"Oh wow…. Even Souta has someone."_ and lowered her eyes to the table feeling sad again.

Sora said, "Cheer up dear. You will find someone even better then Inuyasha I'm sure." as she placed a comforting hand on her daughter's drooped shoulder.

Kagome sighed, "Thanks mama." intending to stand up and leave for school. Sora's hand kept her seated and she said, "Mama I'm gonna be late-"

Sora shook her head correcting, "Actually, you won't." At Kagome's perplexed look Sora explained, "Remember I said we needed to talk?"

Kagome nodded asking, "What about school?" staring at her mother with utter confusion in her warm brown eyes.

Sora smiled informing her, "Well dear, with all of your absences due to 'illnesses' and stuff… I've decided that it would be best to home school you, at least for a year or two."

Kagome's eyes widened and she asked softly, "What?" staring at her mother.

Staring into her daughter's eyes, Sora said, "Well, don't you think it would seem funny if you suddenly were all better and started going back to school regularly with no more illnesses coming up?"

Kagome frowned thinking about it and said, "Wow mama I didn't think about that." Her fingers began drumming on the table while she considered all of the possibilities.

Sora said seriously, "Well granddad and I were talking it over, and we feel this is the best option for now. If you still want to go back to classes with your friends after next year, then I won't stop you. But for now, you're being home schooled to catch up to your classmates. Next year too, that way no one probes into your mysterious and seemingly miraculous recovery."

Pulling out the note book she said, "I've already gotten the books ordered for you and they should be here next week sometime. Until then, you can help me and granddad out here around the shrine."

Kagome nodded agreeing, "Okay mama." Before asking, "So what should I do today then?"

Mama passed her the list and said, "Granddad already wrote instructions for what needs done. Here, you can start with cleaning out the storage shed."

Kagome frowned thinking, _"Oh man, this is my first day home and they've already got me doing chores." _as she read over the list.

Soar smiled and hugged her daughter adding happily, "It's really good to have you home dear." and brushed a kiss over her daughter's forehead, adding, "I will be working here in the house. If you need anything just yell okay?"

Kagome nodded and went upstairs to change into her shorts and a tank top. Knowing it would get hot fast, she decided to tie her hair into a ponytail. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and tied a ribbon in it to hold it up and nodded. She took the list and walked outside over to the storage shed and thought, _"Might as well get started."_

Kagome looked at the boxes and grit her teeth before rolling her eyes and setting to work. She huffed bending her knees and stood up lifting the box. Carefully she walked over and climbed on the footstool, placing the box on the shelf with a sharp exhale.

"_That's one down."_ She thought pulling out the list to see where the next one went. Frowning she muttered, "Hm, this one goes on the right shelf in the middle." as she moved the footstool into place. She placed the list back in her pocket and bent to lift the box.

She grunted as she lifted the box and carefully balanced herself on the foot bench, before sliding the oblong box into place. _"Man gramps, what have you got in these things?"_ she thought agitatedly.

As the possibilities began running through her mind she saw images of various organs from who knows what and shuddered muttering, "Never mind I'd rather not know," and went to grab the next one.

Halfway through the day she was covered in dust and sweat was beaded on her forehead, chest, arms, and legs. She decided it was time for a break and walked outside rubbing her sore lower back. She thought, _"A nice warm soak tonight ought to just about do it." _as she realized how sore she would be by the end of the day.

Frowning she walked inside getting a tall glass of lemonade and walked back outside. While sipping her refreshing beverage, she looked over to the closed up well house and thought_, "I wonder if the well still works?"_

Deciding to find out, she walked over towards the well house and stopped outside the door, taking a deep breath for courage. Just as she was about to open the doors, she heard what sounded like a painful moan. Her eyes widened as she whispered, "What the-?" and opened the doors.

**Moments before inside the well house:**

A young teenage boy with sapphire blue eyes and long black hair pulled into a tight braid, which easily reached below his waist, who was wearing a white haori, and white hakamas of the finest silk; began to stir. He lay sprawled out on the dirt floor of the old well house moaning in pain.

He had silver armor fitted over his powerful chest, back, and one wide shoulder. He lifted a strong arm bringing a hand to hold his aching head and moaned as he slowly began to sit up wondering, _"Where am I?"_

When the pounding in his head lessened enough to allow his eyes to focus, he slowly opened his eyes and began searching his surroundings. His indigo eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light of his surroundings. What seemed a lifetime as a mercenary had trained his body to react and adjust to all situations rather quickly.

He thought, _"A building of some sort... But how did I get here?"_ He noted that the only tendrils of light were coming from various areas where the construction had been shoddily done or worn down over the obvious years of un-use.

Just as he was about to push to his feet, the doors opened wide flooding the room with light. His eyes closed before blinking a few times and readjusting. The first thing that registered was the audible gasp that spilled from someone's lips.

He turned his head and his eyes widened mirroring her shock as they both demanded, "What are you doing here?" narrowing their eyes at each other.

**A/N Okay so finally after a week of stupid sinuses here is chapter two XD Enjoy everyone! :D**


	4. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**Chapter three: **

**Moments before with Kagome:**

She walked over towards the well house and stopped a few times along the way. She wondered_, "Can I even get back to that time anymore? Or will the well refuse to allow me passage through time from here on out?" _

Her eyes dropped to the ground and she sighed as her courage faltered when she thought dejectedly_, "Even if I can make it through the well Inuyasha wouldn't want to see me." _She questioned a bit unsure,_ "But, Sango and the others would, right? They would be happy to see me for sure… right?"_

As insecurities began crowding in, she halted her feet and stood there a moment silently debating things. Inhaling a deep breath she decided, _"Well, there is only one way to find out."_

She ordered her feet to start moving again and she stopped right outside the doors giving herself a mental pep talk. _"Come on girl, you can do this."_ Taking a few deep breaths for courage she placed her hands on the doors. Just as she was about to open them, she heard what sounded like a painful moan coming from inside.

"_That's strange… there shouldn't be anyone inside here."_ She thought confused. She straightened her shoulders and her eyes widened as she heard the moan again. She whispered, "What the-?" and opened the doors.

Peering in she spotted someone she never expected to ever see again and panicked thinking, _"What the hell is he doing here?"_ She noticed his bewildered expression. Her eyes narrowed at him and her hands automatically went to rest on her generous hips.

Gritting her teeth she demanded, "What are you doing here?" glaring at the teenage killer. She thought,_ "No way is he gonna hurt my family! Not while I'm here." _Determination filled her eyes as she said testily, "Hey, I asked you a question." eyes never leaving his.

His tanned face spread into a confused and lost look reminding her of a lost child almost, as he said impishly, "Actually, I was kind of hoping you could tell me." Before he moved to his feet and his eyes darkened. With his shadow looming on the wall bigger than life she decided it made him look rather intimidating.

She actually involuntarily jumped a little when his voice demanded icily, "Wench, where the hell are we and what have you done with my Banryu?" as his hand curled into a fist at his side.

Bankotsu watched pleased as Kagome's eyes filled with fear and he smirked thinking, _"So she's afraid of me eh? Good, she should be."_

He opened his mouth to say something, but her fear turned to anger and she snapped, "Hey! I am not a wench you jerk!" She huffed, "My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me, got it?" glaring at him.

Unused to seeing this feisty side of her he blinked a few times.

Her eyes darted from him to the well and back again as she thought_, "I've got to try and draw him away from here." _Without a thought of hesitation she made a run for the well and climbed on the lip, yelling, "Come and get me Bankotsu!" before taking a deep breath and throwing herself into the well. She silently prayed, "_Please let this work." _as she closed her eyes expecting the light to envelope her.

Bankotsu stood there blinking and thought confused, _"What the hell is she doing?"_ and slowly walked over to peer into the well. Finding the girl on her feet, blinking in shock, his baritone demanded, "What the hell are you doing?" as his icy blue eyes bored down on her figure.

She blinked thinking frantically, _"Oh no, it didn't work! Now what?"_ She looked up and saw him standing with his arms crossed in front of his massive chest and glaring down at her. He bellowed, "Oi wench, I asked you a question!"

Kagome's fear again was replaced by anger as she silently fumed,_ "That's it!"_ and began climbing back out of the well to give him a piece of her mind. "How many times do I have to tell you I am not a wench?" As she threw herself over the ledge and landed on her feet, she continued tearing into him verbally. "I have a name Kagome, Ka- go-me~ now use it!" She drove her finger into his chest armor growling at him.

Bankotsu blinked and then smirked teasing, "Fine Ka- go-me, happy now?" When she nodded he reached out grabbing both of her arms and yanked her to his chest demanding, "Now what have you done with Banryu?" as his eyes lost all amusement and turned serious.

Kagome noticed the coldness of his eyes and knew she was gonna be in real trouble soon, unless… She licked her bottom lip nervously and brought her knee up hard.

He howled vociferously, "Shit!" as his hands loosed on her in favor of holding his injured area.

She quickly ran up the stairs and ran outside thinking, _"Damn now what?"_ as she started running towards the house.

Bankotsu growled, "Oh no you don't wench!" and took off after her leaping onto the top of the steps before tearing off after her. He tackled her to the ground and flipped her over demanding, "What the hell was that for?" as his hands wrapped around her throat.

Kagome gasped as she felt his vice grip closing around her soft flesh and whispered, "Can't breathe." trying to claw at his hands.

He scowled and pulled his hands off before yanking her up by the arm and demanded, "I'm waiting."

After regaining her breath Kagome shoved his shoulder demanding outraged, "Just who do you think you are? Coming to a person's home uninvited and acting like that?" She glared at him with her hands on her hips huffing, "You nearly choked me you know?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Well duh! That was the point." Glaring right back at her as he added, "You kicked my balls," pointing to his injured area, demanding, "how the hell did you think I would react?"

She shocked him by childishly sticking her tongue out at him, saying, "Well, you didn't have to be such a jerk!"

Bankotsu argued back, "Yeah? Well you didn't have to act like such a bitch!" before he slowly took in the foreign smells and sights of his surroundings. He saw and heard many things that he had never seen nor heard before. Bankotsu was curious, but his senses were also on alert.

With confusion clearly visible on his face, He looked into her eyes demanding, "Exactly where the hell am I? What's going on?"

Kagome turned her whole body in front of Bankotsu's, so she could look him directly in the eyes. She watched as his eyes widened as he looked over their surroundings. Kagome huffed answering, "We're at my family's shrine."

While looking at her face and then back at their surroundings, he asked, "You mean you live here?" His eyes were scanning for any plausible dangers.

She replied, "Hai, I do." Kagome looked at her home then at Bankotsu and turned serious. "Listen, you are not in Feudal Japan anymore; you are in the future where demons do not exist and people are not allowed to carry around a weapon."

She watched a frown mar his face and pleaded, "Bankotsu, you have to promise me that you will not hurt anybody here," while holding his gaze.

Bankotsu scoffed, "I don't have to do any such thing." and grabbed her arm again, demanding, "Now show me around like a good little hostess."

Kagome bit back a whimper of pain and said, "That's it!" Rounding on Bankotsu she began poking him in the chest and ranted, "You have the lousiest manners of anyone I have ever known, including Inuyasha!"

Bankotsu growled dangerously and demanded venomously, "Don't you ever," clenching his hand around her arm tighter as he continued, "compare me to that lousy good for nothing half breed bastard again." as their eyes locked together.

Kagome's voiced raised as she defended, "Inuyasha was not a good for nothing hanyou! And he was my friend." poking his chest angrily again. She was so angry her nostrils were slightly flaring.

Bankotsu scoffed and sneered, "Some friend he is… considering he's not here to protect you now." as he glared at her for poking his chest. He was seriously getting tired of her doing that.

Oblivious to the fact that she was indeed pissing the murderer off, Kagome yelled, "I don't need him to protect me from you." poking his chest even harder.

Bankotsu snapped, "You think so eh?" Before narrowing his eyes at her and warning icily, "Stop poking me or else."

Feeling egged on by his remark Kagome poked him again screaming, "Or else what, braid boy?"

Lightning fast his hand snatched hers and he loomed over her.

Her eyes widened with slight fear as she realized she may have just gone a bit too far.

He hissed angrily, "I told you to stop poking me." as his hand clamped around her wrist and he yanked her towards his heaving chest.

Hearing their raised voices from the kitchen, Sora walked outside demanding, "What is going on out here?" Staring at her daughter and the boy with her, she asked, "Who are you?" Turning to Kagome she asked, "Kagome dear, what happened to your neck?" causing both of the quarreling teens to blush.

Kagome said, "Um, nothing mama."

Sora asked, "Kagome, do you know this boy?" pointing to Bankotsu, who had stiffened the minute the nosy woman walked out and started interrogating them.

Bankotsu's jaw clenched at being referred to as a boy and he was about to say something rude to the lady, when Kagome answered, "Yes mama. He is from Inuyasha's time."

Sora blinked asking confused, "Wait… I thought you were done with all that?" staring into her daughter's eyes.

Kagome said, "I am, but I found him waking up in the well house." Adding sadly, "And the well isn't working anymore."

Sora frowned and said, "Oh dear… Kagome are you sure?" while thinking, _"This can't be good."_

Kagome nodded.

Bankotsu demanded, "What are you two talking about?" glaring at the women.

Kagome sighed answering, "That well used to connect me to Inuyasha's time… But now for some reason, it has stopped working."

Bankotsu grimaced demanding, "You mean I'm stuck here?" glaring at the young priestess and wondering how he even got here in the first place.

Not any happier about his being in her time then he was, Kagome nodded sadly adding, "Yup, I'm afraid so."

Bankotsu snorted, "Just great." Adding sarcastically, "Of all the places for me to get stuck in… it had to be here with Inuyasha's bitch." Sending said girl a glare that would frighten even the bravest of warriors.

Taking offense Kagome raised a hand into the air and delivered a vicious slap across his arrogant face, while yelling, "I am not Inuyasha's bitch!" Adding testily, "And if you don't start using my name," she yanked his braid finishing with a grin of malice, "I'll show you what a real bitch I can be."

Sora scolded, "Kagome Higaurashi, that is enough young lady!" as her eyes showed pure disapproval of her daughter's actions. Shaking her head she added, "From both of you." also displeased with the young man's rudeness.

Kagome's face bled crimson and she immediately dropped his braid appearing contrite as she muttered, "Sorry mama."

Bankotsu rubbed his sore head muttering, "You didn't have to yank the braid, you know?" and crossed his well muscled arms in front of his massive chest, sticking his lower lip out pouting.

Sora sighed heavily saying, "Both of you stop fighting and come inside, so we can discuss this." as she turned to walk back into the house.

The reprimanded children sulkily walked inside quietly. As soon as they entered the house, Bankotsu thought disgusted with himself, _"What the hell am I doing actually listening to someone?" _He dropped his hands to his hips and challenged, "And just why should I listen to you?" glaring at the older woman.

Not a bit fazed by his attitude, Sora turned around with her hands on her own hips and replied seriously, "Because until we can figure out something better, you will be staying here with us, young man." staring right back at him.

Eyes bulging out Kagome shrieked, "Mama! You can't be serious?" staring at her mother like she had just grown a second head.

Bankotsu chimed in, "Why the hell would I do that?" also staring at the older woman like she was nuts.

Sora replied matter-of-factly, "Because you will need to adjust to this world and at least here you would know someone." as she sat down in her chair starring at the boy.

Kagome added seriously, "Nothing here is even close to what your world was like." Adding dead serious, "And in this world, you can't just go around killing people or else you will end up in prison."

Seeing his perplexed expression she explained, "It's like being locked up in an unbreakable cage with absolutely no freedom and no escape- ever."

Bankotsu closed his mouth and pouted muttering, "Sounds boring as fuck." as he crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down on the couch putting his feet up on the table.

Sora slapped her wooden spoon on the table reprimanding sternly, "We do not say 'fuck' in this house young man." sending him a glare.

He muttered to himself under his breath and pouted again.

Kagome sat down biting her inner cheek to keep from laughing as she watched her mother discipline the unruly teenager.

As she leaned back in her chair, Sora rubbed her temples thinking, _"This is going to be a long day." _Adding_, "I sure hope I won't regret trying to help this boy adjust."  
_

**A/N: Okay, well there is chapter three everyone- enjoy XD**


	5. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**Chapter four: **

After a few tense moments of silence Sora said, "There is however one condition to his staying here." Staring directly at Bankotsu she said seriously, "You absolutely cannot kill anybody."

Bankotsu scoffed at being told what he could and couldn't do. He sat there a long while carefully weighing each of his options and reluctantly agreed, "Fine," not a bit happy about being in this situation to begin with. He was however; smart enough to realize this was his best option- at least for the time being.

Sora said, "Okay. Now Kagome, take your friend upstairs and show him to the guest room." as she stood up to go into the kitchen and pour them some tea.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but shut it at her mother's glare and muttered, "Come on Bankotsu," and began stomping up the stairs.

Bankotsu smirked thinking_, "This just might prove to be interesting after all."_ as he realized the miko was not a bit happy about having him for an unexpected guest. He crossed his hands behind his head and began whistling nonchalantly.

Kagome grit her teeth and went up the stairs faster before growling, "Will you stop that?" as she reached the top of the stairs and turned to face him.

Bankotsu asked innocently, "What? I'm not doing anything?" and smirked when she growled and turned back around. His smirk widened more as he realized he must be getting under her skin and he started whistling again.

Kagome muttered, "Not doing anything my ass," as she continued leading him toward the room.

Hearing her mutter he thought, _"So it really is getting to her, eh?"_ and continued it.

She stopped outside the door and growled, "Here," as she opened the door and stepped aside allowing him into the room. "This is where you will be staying."

Bankotsu looked over the room and thought, _"Heh not bad. At least it's spacey."_ Frowning as he spotted a big structure in the middle and asked bewildered, "What's that?" pointing to it.

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead and muttered, "Oh right, you're not used to these things." She faced him answering, "It's a bed. They are much larger and far more comfortable then the futons of your time."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he said in a voice filled with awe, "That's supposed to be a futon?" slowly moving towards it.

Kagome chuckled, "Hai something like that." as she watched him slowly poke it and blink before poking it again. She thought amused, _"He is acting like a little kid who just discovered something new."_

Bankotsu stated, "It's soft." and frowned thinking, _"I hope it's not too soft._" as he slowly sat on the bed. He laid back declaring, "Hey this isn't too bad."

Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and agreed, "Not bad at all, eh? Much better than those silly futons you're used to."

Bankotsu said in a bored tone, "Eh, it'll do I guess." and sat up staring at her as he shrugged.

Kagome walked into the room adding, "The linen is clean considering how much mama always likes to be ready for unexpected guests." Before placing a finger on her chin proclaiming deep in thought, "Now about your clothes…"

Bankotsu demanded, "And what is so wrong with my clothes?" adding, "At least they are decent unlike yours." He shot snidely, "I can see your legs and that isn't good for a woman, unless she's a prostitute."

Kagome stomped her foot hissing, "I am not a prostitute!" glaring at him wishing that looks could kill. She defended, "And in this time Mr. ancient customs jerk face, it is normal for anyone to dress like this on a hot day." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Bankotsu defended, "Oi, it's not like I asked to be here, ya know?" glaring right back her. He added, "Besides, I'm not used to your weird-ass cultural differences. And _you_ were the one who insulted my clothes first." Sticking his tongue out at her like a child.

Kagome sighed clarifying, "I didn't insult them, I just meant they are considered way out of date for these times, and only worn during the ancient festivals which only happens once a year."

Sora walked in carrying a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and some underwear saying, "Here Kagome. He can borrow Inuyasha's old clothes until you take him to the mall to get some of his own."

Bankotsu's face turned red and he objected, "Hell no! I'm not wearing shit that flea ridden mutt has already worn!" planting his feet shoulder width apart and crossing his arms over his chest, staring at the pile of clothes and wishing they would erupt into flames.

Kagome argued back, "It's only for a little while. Besides gramps' clothes would be too small for you." as she shoved the clothes at him.

Bankotsu shoved them right back at her and said, "Forget it!" glaring at her and shaking his hands like they had been tainted or something.

Kagome said seriously, "There isn't any other option. You can't run around in your current clothes without drawing unwanted attention. I promise we will be quick about it."

Bankotsu poked the clothes and sighed, "Fine I'll wear these strange clothes, but I'm keeping my fondushi on- period!" as he snatched the jeans and shirt ordering, "Now get out!" as he shoved Kagome through the door and slammed it with a resounding thud, scowling.

He thought_, "What the fuck else can go wrong?"_ as he untied his Haori and slipped on the strange one. His scowled muttering, "This damn thing fits so tight I can barely breathe."

Scowl deepening, he slipped free of his hakmas and slid into the strange looking hakamas wondering, _"What am I, some kind of damn male whore?"_ as he grimaced at how tight the strange attire fit.

He opened the door and demanded, "Let's go so that we can get this over with," glaring at Kagome.

Kagome giggled blushing and said, "Um you forgot something." pointing towards his waist.

He barked, "What?" staring down and sighed rolling his eyes. He muttered, "I don't know how to close these… whatever they are."

Kagome bit her lower lip to keep in a laugh and said, "Pull that up." pointing to the zipper with a blush as she looked away.

Bankotsu blushed lightly and pulled it up asking, "Now what?" frowning as he noticed they were still a little open. He tugged down the shirt to hide it and sighed thinking, _"They better have something decent to wear in this time."_

She said, "Now we can go." refusing to meet his eyes.

Sora was standing by the stairs and smiled handing Kagome some cash, instructing, "Make sure he gets some decent shoes too."

Kagome nodded assuring, "We'll return soon mama." as she bolted down the stairs stopping by the door.

Bankotsu stomped down the stairs, muttering, "Better not be crowded." as he made his way over to her.

Sora waved them off saying, "You two be nice." as she went back into the kitchen and waited for her father to return because he was due to return soon.

As the teenagers made their way down the stairs Sora sighed thinking_, "Such a rude one he is."_ Before frowning and muttering, "I guess he's used to having no manners like Inuyasha was. The people in his time must be very unruly." Taking an aspirin for the headache she felt coming on, she declared, "Well, that's just going to have to change." and began fixing dinner since it was going to take several hours to complete.

As she rolled up the dough and cut it into noodles, she thought, _"Even if he's from a time where people had no manners, that boy is going to learn, but I will try to keep in mind that he isn't used to it and start out a little easier."_

Remembering how rude Inuyasha had been at first, she sighed heavily and said, "Well if I can teach Inuyasha to behave, I'm sure this boy won't be much different." She dropped the noodles in the pot and began chopping the lettuce and veggies for the salad. Next she placed the steak in a frying pan and set it to simmer on low for a while.

**With Kagome and Bankotsu:**

Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she pointed saying, "We head that way."

He nodded and they walked off towards the mall. Bankotsu snatched her by the arm hissing, "You never did say what you did with my Banryu." glaring at her.

Kagome tried to break free of his grasp, asking, "Do you honestly think I would even be able to lift that thing?" glaring back at him and yanking his braid.

He growled and shook her by the arm, hissing, "No!" freeing his hair from her offending hand. He growled, "Hands of the braid miko, I'm warning you."

Kagome huffed and pinched his arm, hissing back, "Then stop bruising my arm, you big brute!" and continued pinching him, trying to free her abused arm from his cruel fingers.

Bankotsu yelped and let her go in favor of rubbing his own abused flesh, adding, "A weak girl like you would never be able to lift my blade."

Kagome huffed saying, "Took you long enough to figure that one out." Before stomping on his foot, adding in a fit, "I am not a weak girl you… you barbarian."

Bankotsu yelped again and sat down cradling his foot, glaring at her as he hissed, "Do you have to keep attacking me like that? It's not like it's my fault that you bruise too easy." and pouted refusing to move from his spot until his foot stopped hurting.

Kagome huffed, "Well you're the one acting like a jerk," and crossed her arms over her chest also pouting. Watching the hardened warrior cradling his foot she sighed thinking, _"Well… he is in a totally new environment with no idea what to expect."_ and flashed back to when she had first entered Inuyasha's time. How scared and unsure she had been then- all alone without even one friend in the whole world. She looked down at him and for an instant he looked like a child so alone and unsure. She blinked thinking_, "Could he be feeling the same way here too? I mean he has no friends or family here…" _

Taking a deep breath, she knelt before him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and offered softly, "Look Bankotsu, the sooner we get there and get what we need, the sooner we can take you back to the shrine, okay?"

He blinked staring at her a long tense moment and then nodded. He shrugged her hand off and stood up huffing, "Let's go." and the two teenagers walked off together again.

**At the mall:**

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall. Kagome looked at Bankotsu, whose eyes were wide in wonder, and said, "Here we go." She opened the door and walked through.

Bankotsu made certain to stay close behind her.

She went directly to the clothing store and turned to look at him, stating, "Look around and let me know if you like anything you see in the clothes over here."

Bankotsu nodded and began rummaging through the clothes on the nearest rack. A few minutes later, he sighed frustrated and faced Kagome, stating, "I don't know! Don't you people have anything that isn't super tight?" Gritting his teeth he warned seriously, "And you better not dress me in anything that makes me look like some male whole, got it!"

She swallowed nervously with wide eyes and nodded, assuring, "I won't."

He huffed, "Better not! Now find me something decent." waving to the racks, as if he found the entire ordeal boring.

Kagome chuckled and began rummaging through the clothes. She picked out four t-shirts, three pairs of stretch jeans, two pairs of shorts, and a couple of button up shirts. She added a pair of slacks, two pairs of trip pants, two pairs of sweat pants, a couple of sweaters, some muscle shirts, and a dress shirt.

She handed the clothes to him and instructed, "We'll start with these. Go into the room behind you and try them on, a set at a time."

He nodded and did as he had been instructed. A few minutes later he emerged from the room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that fit him like a second skin, defining his muscular chest. He looked at her questioning a bit unsure, "Uh… now what?"

Kagome blinked to clear her head before inspecting him from head to toe, then back to the waist and chuckled as she walked over to him. She mentioned, "Um, the button needs snapped," as she hesitantly pointed to the zipper.

He looked down smirking at her reaction to him and nodded. Moving his hand to where she'd pointed at, he grabbed the tiny thing she'd called a 'button' and hesitantly snapped it shut; his eyes locked with hers and he enjoyed the fact that he was making her edgy.

She shook herself free of his intense gaze and walked over to stand in front of him. Stepping back a few paces she commanded, "Now, turn around and let me see the back." He sighed and turned around, puzzling over why.

Kagome gazed at his perfectly rounded, muscular butt and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from whistling at the view. _"He sure has a nice ass,"_ the thought came unbidden. Slamming the brakes on her wayward thoughts she raised her gaze, and cleared her throat. "Okay, so how does it fit for you? Too tight? Or do you think you can live with it?"

He muttered, "At least I can breathe." still unsure whether he liked how they fit or not.

Kagome nodded instructing, "Now the next set." and pushed him towards the changing room.

He sighed and muttered under his breath as he went to change again, though he was confused as to why he needed so many clothes.

A few minutes later he walked out in another outfit and waited for her response. After getting her input, the process started all over again. Much to his annoyance, this continued until everything had been tried on.

Kagome nodded putting the clothes in the basket and mentioned, "Now for the under clothes." She judged by the pants size, guessing his waist size and picked up a pack of dark colored boxers, a pack of white briefs, and two packs of white socks; after also judging his foot size.

She took everything over to the counter; with him following close behind, and paid for it. They carried the bags as they left to buy him some shoes.

Bankotsu complained, "Why do I have to have these confining things," as he pointed at the bothersome shoes, reminding her very much of a petulant child being forced to do something he didn't want to.

Kagome felt like she was scolding a wayward child as she replied firmly, "So you don't damage your feet, hot shot. In this time people leave broken glass everywhere. Now stop complaining and let's go."

Bankotsu scowled and glared at the shoes as they left. They exited the store carrying the bags and began the lengthy trek back to the shrine.

Bankotsu complained, "Why the hell am I having to carry these bags? You wanted the shit."

Kagome argued back, "They were bought for your ungrateful ass." Adding snidely, "And it's not like my arms aren't already full too."

Bankotsu huffed barking back, "Hey you were the one who said I needed new attire." glaring at her as he muttered, "I was just fine with my clothes." ending in a pout.

Kagome scoffed, "Not for being outside the house." Adding, "And what would you say when other people stopped by?"

Bankotsu muttered, "I never asked for your mom to 'take me in' to begin with."

Kagome dropped the bags to place her hands firmly on her hips, hissing, "She did it trying to be nice and help you- you ungrateful, rude, arrogant, pain in the ass!"

She poked his chest, reminding, "Mama didn't have to try to be nice and give you a safe place to stay, you know? She could have kicked you off the property or called the cops and had you thrown behind bars for trespassing." glaring at the teenage killer.

Bankotsu dropped his bags too, warning, "Enough with the damn poking!" as he grabbed her offending hand and held it captive in his much stronger one.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "You're hopeless." trying to yank her hand away from him.

Bankotsu held tight to her hand and growled, "Give me a fucking break, will ya? I'm stuck Kami knows where with no idea what the hell to expect. My weapon is Kami knows where, and to top that off with I'm stuck with one of my enemies as a guide." Glaring at her as he added, "How the hell would you react?"

Kagome's anger lessened as she answered softly, "Probably like you are now." lowering her eyes to the ground. She took a deep breath trying to calm her anger and met his eyes adding, "But, I would at least try to accept the help being offered to me."

Bankotsu shoved her away, arguing, "I don't know a damn thing about that onna that you call mom, or anyone else here; except for you and we're enemies, remember?" glaring at her with a look that would cause his bravest enemy to cower in fear.

Kagome sighed correcting, "You were Inuyasha's enemy, never mine. Naraku was the one I was destined to help defeat." before tearing her eyes from the misery hiding deep in his.

She moved to place a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Look Bankotsu, I realize this isn't easy for you- especially since you've probably never had to accept help from anyone ever in your life…" Her eyes met his again as she finished, "But this is different. My mother and I want to help you."

Bankotsu asked confused and warily, "Why would you go out of your way to help an enemy?" daring her to lie to him.

Kagome answered seriously, "Because you're in my world now and it's just the way I am," she confessed softly. "If I see someone is hurting, I do whatever I can to cheer them up. Even cold-blooded killers have to have some kind of heart. You're not as unfeeling as most people think. I have always admired your strength; plus, you were a good leader from what I have seen so far." She pulled back and, looking into his eyes with dead serious ones of her own, confirmed, "Bankotsu I want... no, I **need** to help you!"

Bankotsu blinked a few times thinking, _"Is she serious?"_ He was shocked by her confession and pleased at the same time. He couldn't help but feel his once icy heart melt a little more. Taking a deep breath and rubbing his chin deep in thought he came to the conclusion, _"I really don't have much of a choice here. I know nothing about this place and I sure as hell don't want to have to go into anything else blind and unprepared."_

Dropping his hand he stared her directly in the eyes, warning, "If you try to trick me girl, there will be hell to pay!" before bending down to pick up the bags.

Kagome blinked, thinking, _"Wow he really doesn't trust anyone…" _feeling her heart suddenly become heavy with sadness for some unknown reason. Sighing heavily she helped collect the bags and they stood up resuming their path back to the shrine.

**A/N: Okay, so there we have it chapter four- enjoy! XD**


	6. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**Thanks to BOA Destuction for helping me smooth out the 'dejevu' flash part.  
**

**Chapter five: **

**At the shrine:**

Souta had been home from school for about half an hour and was playing with his soccer ball. He kicked the ball and ran up, eyes wide as he noticed the ball veering towards his sister and some stranger who were carrying bags up the stairs.

"Kagome watch out!" he yelled to warn her. The newcomer dropped his bags and caught the ball in one hand staring at it confused.

Grinning Souta walked over to greet them. "Wow mister that was a great catch." He said impressed. Bankotsu blinked still staring at the weird looking kemari ball.

Looking up at his sister Souta asked, "So, who's he?" while pointing at Bankotsu.

Kagome smiled affectionately at the kid and answered, "Hi, Souta. This is Bankotsu." She looked at Bankotsu and introduced, "This is my little brother, Souta."

Souta's eyes widened as he asked, "Wow! So this is the guy mom said would be staying with us?" eyes full of shock and awe.

Bankotsu eyed the kid and replied evenly, "Hey kid." He handed him back the ball chastising, "Next time be more careful."

Souta's eyes lit with happiness as he exclaimed excitedly, "I sure will," accepting the ball as he asked excitedly, "Wanna play?"

"Eh, not this time, kid," Bankotsu chuckled and explained, "I'm still getting used to all of these weird clothes." shifting uncomfortably in his 'borrowed' jeans and grunting.

Souta's eyes filled with adoration as he noticed the bulging biceps when Bankotsu picked up the bags again. He said, "Wow mister, you must be really strong, huh?"

Bankotsu grinned and answered proudly, "I am very strong," as his chest puffed out proudly.

Kagome chuckled and mentioned amused, "Looks like someone has just found a new hero to idolize," as she reached over to hold Bankotsu's hand; meaning purely to comfort and relax him. She'd picked up on his being slightly uncomfortable.

Bankotsu blinked, then yanked his hand free of hers, causing the priestess to blush and stare at the ground.

Kagome and Bankotsu were standing there with Souta staring in awe at their strong new guest, when her Grandpa walked up and eyes wide, yelled, "Don't worry Kagome, I will save you from that demon!"

He quickly slapped a sutra on Bankotsu's forehead and commanded, "Demon, be gone!" Bankotsu's eyes widened in surprise at the unusual event, Kagome looked at him and began giggling.

The Shichinintai leader slowly looked up, then reached up his hand and ripped off the offending paper. He said nonchalantly, "Well, damn. Now my hair is sticky." Thinking to himself, _"Why didn't she did warn me he'd do something like this?" _while staring at the old man. Kagome couldn't contain her giggles anymore, and burst out in a giggle fit.

Bankotsu's cerulean eyes narrowed at the giggling girl. He slapped the sticky paper on the top of Kagome's head. With amusement dancing in his eyes he asked, "Ha, how do you like it?"

Kagome stopped laughing and shot him a glare reaching up to remove the offending object. After carefully prying the sticky paper out of her hair, Kagome crumpled it in her hand.

She faced her grandfather and explained sternly, "Gramps, he is not a demon. He's a human, just like you and me. You can't exorcise him. Besides, he's our guest, so be nice."

Grandpa blinked, then coldly eyed Bankotsu, who was trying to make his bangs look at least half-normal again. They were all stuck together because of the glue on the back of the paper.

Grandpa faced Kagome and retorted, "Fine, but if he tries anything, I will send that demon to hell!" face red with anger.

Bankotsu stopped fiddling with his hair smirked arrogantly and exclaimed, "Ha, you just try it, old man!" challenging the older man unafraid.

Glaring at the teenager Kagome lightly scolded, "Bankotsu, be nice." Then she faced her grandpa and scolded, "That goes for you too, gramps." Both males harrumphed.

Kagome took Bankotsu by the hand and lead him into the door saying, "You can wash your forehead in the sink." He frowned at their hands, but allowed her to lead him towards this 'sink'.

Sora was just flipping the steaks and laughed as she saw them enter the kitchen. She asked, "What happened to you two?" pointing at their heads.

Shrugging her shoulders and placing the bags on the table Kagome explained, "Gramps did his usual thing… and Bankotsu's forehead is now sticky and so is mine."

"Oh dear," Sora said while frowning. Her father wasn't making a very good impression these days. Just then Grandpa walked in. His eyes widened in shock as Sora scolded, "Papa, leave Kagome and her guest be, and no more exorcising!"

She turned to Bankotsu and apologized, "I'm sorry dear, please forgive my father. I'm afraid that he sees demons everywhere these days."

Bankotsu grunted, "S'okay." as he shifted uncomfortably from all this un-needed attention.

Kagome lead him by the hand over to the sink and turned the water on for him. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the water fall.

Kagome explained, "It's what people in this time call plumbing. Don't worry, it's safe- watch, I'll go first if you want." She proceeded to wet, and then lather her hair and rinsed it. She then helped Bankotsu wash his hair.

He sighed and tried not to get too annoyed thinking, _"What did I get myself into with these people?" _When all the soap was rinsed out he stood up wringing out his own hair and flipped his head back, wetting everyone in the room a little in the process.

Kagome giggled and said, "Hey, watch it will ya." before placing a towel on his head. Bankotsu slapped her hands away and muttered, "I've got it." and began drying his hair.

Kagome sighed and sat down at the table asking, "Mama when is dinner?" admitting, "I sort of skipped lunch." as her stomach rumbled.

Bankotsu chuckled at the sound of her stomach rumbling and slightly blushed when his joined hers, only much louder.

Sora chuckled assuring, "Dinner will be soon." turning back to the stove to flip the steaks.

Bankotsu muttered, "I'm going to change." and carried his bags over to the stairs. Kagome grabbed her part of the bags and carried them up the stairs.

He opened the door for her to precede him into the room and she placed the bags on his bed before saying, "I'm going to wait in the kitchen with mama."

He snorted, "Fine by me," and closed the door behind her. He sat down on the bed and peeled himself out of the 'borrowed' jeans. After a few minutes of struggling he muttered, "Screw this," and ripped the jeans with his dagger.

Freeing himself from the jeans he slipped on a pair of his new pants and a muscle shirt. Staring at himself in the mirror he smirked saying, "Not too bad." flexing his muscles a bit, pleased with the result.

Bankotsu stood there flexing his biceps a few minutes in various positions and grinned adding, "Not bad at all you handsome devil you," giving himself a devious smirk.

After growing bored with flexing his muscles he re-tied his hair into a tight braid and nodded. he kicked off his confining 'shoes' and slipped into the sandals before walking out of the room figuring, _"I'll put those things away later."_

He proceeded to walk down the stairs and plopped onto the couch waiting for the food. Souta was playing a video game and asked, "Hey, do you want to play?" holding up the second controller to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu frowned at the controller and blinked a few times asking, "What is it?"

Souta grinned explaining, "It's a controller." He explained which button did what and said, "Let's play."

Bankotsu was bored and figured it could prove entertaining, so he asked, "What shall we play?"

Souta grinned and pulled out his current game, replacing it with a Bushido Blade. Bankotsu noticed it was a sword game and figured he would beat this kid no problem.

Bankotsu took up the controller and his mind quickly flashed a brief image of him only younger playing on a system just like this and playing this game. He blinked shaking his head and asked himself, _"What the hell was that?"_ as his fingers of their own accord wrapped around the plastic controller and hovered over the buttons and sticks.

Oblivious to Bankotsu's dejevu flash, Souta started the game up and they played a practice match. Bankotsu did surprisingly well, so Souta raised the difficulty level to medium and they started a real match.

Bankotsu shrugged off the weird flash and immersed himself in the game. After a while the two of them became so wrapped up in the game that nothing else existed. The 'battle' became pretty intense and they were both determined to defeat one another. Their foreheads beaded with sweat from their level of determination and concentration while battling.

Just as they were about to knock out each other in the game for a draw, Kagome walked in and noticed how absorbed they had gotten in the game. Smirking she walked over behind them standing only a foot away and took a deep breath to yell, "Food's ready!" startling the two combatants so bad that they jumped a bit dropping the controllers; one of which inadvertently hit the reset button before continuing to drop and landed on the floor.

Their heads whipped around so they could shoot annoyed glares at her. Souta yelled, "Kagome! You just made us mess up the game. Now we're gonna have to start all over." wishing she would go away and stop bothering them.

Kagome's eyes danced with mischief, but the smile she sent them was innocent as she repeated in a softer tone, "Mama said to tell you two that the food is done." and turned to walk away.

Bankotsu noticed the laughter in her eyes and thought, _"She's so not getting away with this!"_ and fell onto his stomach reaching out to grab her ankle and knock her to the floor growling, "You're not getting away with that girl!"

He quickly trapped the shocked girl with wide eyes underneath him and growled upset accusing, "You did that on purpose," glaring into her eyes, daring her to deny it.

She began struggling and defended, "I did not!" glaring back at him.

Bankotsu said, "Oh yes you did," and his hand accidentally brushed against her ribs causing her to laugh. Giving her a devious smirk he began tickling her mercilessly.

She shrieked trying to squirm away from him and block her ribs, gasping, "Did not." and began laughing trying hard to roll on top and began tickling his ribs. Bankotsu's eyes widened and he began giggling and defended his ribs.

Souta blinked and watched Bankotsu and his sister begin rolling around tickling each other and stood up rolling his eyes stating seriously, "After dinner you owe me a rematch, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu replied, "Sure kid, but be prepared to lose." and continued tickling Kagome as Souta walked into the kitchen.

Kagome rolled back on top of Bankotsu and said smirking, "So you're ticklish too, eh?" and began tickle torturing him.

Bankotsu giggled like a little kid and started laughing so hard his breathing became difficult. Deciding turn about was fair play, he flipped her on the bottom again and tickled her until she shrieked, "I surrender." waving her hands in the air to try and ward him off.

Bankotsu smirked and got off her. He held out a hand to help her up and they walked into the kitchen smiling. Sora said, "About time you two, now sit down and we will eat." as she placed the last three plates on the table.

Bankotsu and Kagome sat down and Bankotsu asked, "Hey what's this?" poking the two inch thick oblong piece of meat.

Sora looked at him and replied kindly, "That's steak," before encouraging, "Go ahead eat up."

Bankotsu frowned and cut a piece, then lifted it sniffing it. He cautiously lifted it to his mouth and began experimentally chewing it. Almost instantly his eyes lit up with pleasure as succulent meat nearly melted in his mouth. He swallowed the bite and then eagerly dug into the rest of his food, saying, "This is some good stuff."

Sora's face spread into a dazzling smile as she said, "Thank you," and started eating her own meal. Her father smiled thinking_, "Maybe this boy isn't so hopeless after all."_ and nodded in approval before eating his own meat.

Kagome hid a smile herself knowing how much her mother enjoyed being complimented on her cooking and said, "It's great mama, thanks." and began eating her own meal.

After dinner Souta placed the dishes in the sink and reminded, "You owe me a rematch Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smirked and said, "Let's go." as he strode into the living room and sat down in front of the machine. Souta grinned following him into the living room and took up his controller saying, "You're going down this time Bankotsu."

Bankotsu scoffed, "In your dreams kid," and picked up the second controller.

Kagome plopped onto the floor behind them and said, "I'm next against the winner." Both boys shrugged, grinned at each other and started the game.

The battle quickly became intense and the combatants were both determined to come out the victor. Right as Souta was about to deliver is special move, Bankotsu pulled off a hard combo and won.

Souta blinked a few times. Kagome said, move over Souta, and took the controller grinning as she said, "Now you will see a real master play." as she looked at Bankotsu.

He smirked saying, "I'll never lose to you girl," and they started the match. They began exerting so much energy their foreheads became sweaty as they battled. Just when Kagome thought she had the win in the bag, Bankotsu smirked and pulled off another really hard combo announcing smugly, "Ha, I win!"

Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she said, "No way! Even I can't pull off that move and yet you can," glaring at him.

Grinning Bankotsu teased, "Someone is a sore loser." and poked her nose.

Kagome slapped his hand away and growled, "I've been playing this game for many years and haven't managed to pull off that combo, yet you can." as her chocolate eyes bored into his laughing blue ones.

Bankotsu shrugged replying, "Well I am a sword fighter, remember?" and turned the game off as Sora yelled it was time to get ready for bed.

Souta frowned asking, "How did you know how to pull off that move? Or turn off the game system?"

Bankotsu blinked a few times thinking, _"Wait, how did I?"_ as he stared at the machine in confusion a brief moment.

Remembering he had two curious people staring at him, Bankotsu shrugged replying, "Lucky guess," and casually waved a hand over his shoulder, as if to wave the whole thing away. He walked up the stairs with Kagome hot on his heels.

Souta chuckled to himself, "Looks like sis isn't happy about losing." and walked off to his own bedroom.

**A/N: Okay there's chapter five- be sure to let me know what you think. XD**


	7. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A/N I redid chapter 5 making it a smaller chapter. I did this mainly because the focus was supposed to on Bankotsu's dejevu flash, hinting that he briefly remembered playing the game before. **

**Instead the focus somehow ended up being on what happened at the beginning of this chapter- so yeah, sorry about that. It will work much better this way, trust me.**

**Chapter six: **

**With Bankotsu upstairs:**

Bankotsu stopped by his door and asked amused, "Are you planning to follow me all night, Kagome?" as he turned to face the ranting teenager.

Crossing her arms over her chest Kagome huffed, "I still can't believe you pulled of one of the most complex combos of the game and beat me."

Bankotsu smirked opening the door and walked into his room saying, "So you lost, get over it girl." Adding in a smugger tone, "I told you that I wouldn't lose to a girl." as he kicked his sandals off.

Kagome huffed, "I still want to know how you did that. I thought you never played that game before?!" as she moved to stand in front of him glaring at him while he sat down on his bed.

Bankotsu sighed and said in a bored tone, "Look I told you it was a lucky guess, now drop it," staring directly at her.

Deciding on the quickest way to get under her skin and get her annoying butt out of his room, he sent her a deadly smirk and stood up towering over her.

She didn't like the devious glint that had suddenly entered his eyes, or the way he was slowly moving a step at a time closer to her, as he purposefully advanced on her until her back hit the wall.

Her eyes widened as her back collided with the solid wall and she gasped in shock as his strong arms settled on either side of her, trapping her against the wall. As his body slowly slid closer stopping only a mere inch from her own, he licked his lips like a hungry wolf about to strike its prey.

He angled his head so his lips were so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on them. He could feel her chest move up and down as she tried to breathe through her fear.

He smirked and his voice dropped to an almost sensual purr as he said cockily, "Seeing how you've followed me into my bedroom... you must want something, eh?" staring directly into her eyes with mischief dancing in his own.

Kagome's eyes widened even more as the implication registered and her entire face became red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Bankotsu watched her face turn red and chuckled adding amused, "So what is it that you want, little Kagome?" as his strong fingertips gently ran across her soft lips.

Having finally regained her nerve she glared at him hard and moved to bite his fingers, but he quickly yanked them out of range. She snapped, "You're delusional!" and began trying to shove him away.

He chuckled thinking amused, _"Bingo, now I know how to get under her skin for sure."_

He asked in the same purr like voice, "Why else would a young girl follow a man into his bedroom?" as his finger trailed lazily along her arm sending a strange feeling of excitement through her. He could feel her heart racing with fear and licked his lips slowly savoring the taste of it, as the predator inside of him began to stir.

Kagome's spine stiffened when his calloused hand started to slide up under her shirt, brushing against the soft skin of her belly slightly scratching it. He snickered at her reaction and began tracing circles along her belly. Snapping out of a shocked trance, she began pounding her fists against his chest demanding frightened, "Let me go Bankotsu."

He chuckled darkly amused by her futile attempts to free herself. She felt a shiver go through her and her stomach flipped at his dark chuckle.

He tamped down the urge to really scare her and turned completely serious warning, "Next time, don't follow a man into his room, unless you plan on living up to what it implies," as his hand traced the v of her shirt, causing her to shiver again.

Seeing that she understood his warning, he grinned and stepped back just enough that she would be able to slip under his arm and escape.

Seizing the opportunity she quickly ducked under his arm and ran out the door like the devil himself was on her heels, making a bee line for her room. She slammed the door shut and flung herself on her bed fuming about the audacity of what he had just done and mentally berating herself for even getting into that situation.

Bankotsu laughed to himself thinking, _"I knew that would work." _He calmly walked over closing his door and climbed into bed kicking the bags to the floor. He lay there pondering about the flash he'd had earlier and how he'd known how to shut off the game system. After a minute of no answers he sighed in frustration.

Deciding to console himself, he began thinking of all the things he could do to annoy the miko. Chuckling as he remembered how scared she had gotten by his little tease, he closed his eyes and began dreaming of the various ways he would slowly annoy and torment her, thinking, _"If I have to be stuck here, at least I can have some fun annoying her." _ He soon fell into a peaceful slumber smiling.

**In Kagome's room:**

She pressed her face into her pillow not wanting to disturb her family and took a deep breath, letting out a scream of frustration which was muffled thanks to the pillow. She sat huffing, "That stupid arrogant jerk!" and flung her pillow against her door.

The pillow hit her door with a 'splat' and fell to the floor crumpled up. She crossed her arms over her chest and growled to herself, "Here I am trying to help that baka and he goes and does something perverted! What kind of thanks is that?!" glaring at her door.

She snorted, "He's probably an even bigger hentai than Miroku was and **he** was bad enough!"

Her anger turned to sadness as she mumbled, "Wonder what Miroku is doing now?" missing her friends. Rolling her eyes she answered her own question. "He's probably getting knocked upside the head by Sango right now, for flirting with a village girl." She shook her head adding sadly, "That baka hentai Miroku will never learn."

As her thoughts turned to the girl she had begun to consider a sister, her lower lip began trembling and she whispered, "Oh Sango, I miss you guys so much." and hugged her knees to her chest feeling so alone.

Silent tears fell onto her knees and she fell over on her bed nuzzling into the soft pillow seeking comfort. She closed her eyes pretending it was her friend holding her and cried softly feeling absolutely miserable. Hours later her soft sobs ceased as her breathing even out.

**The next morning:**

Kagome woke up surprised to find that she had even slept at all, wincing when her lower back protested her sitting up. Deciding a hot shower was just what the doctor ordered, she slowly walked into the bathroom locking the door.

She was glad that only her mother was moving about. She stripped her clothes off and started the shower. Staring at herself in the mirror she thought_, "I hope he doesn't try anything like that again- the jerk."_ and tore her eyes from her naked image in the mirror, relieved there were no marks on her.

She climbed in to the shower and stood there allowing the warm water to relax her body thinking, _"Ah yes, that's much better." _luxuriating in the warm water easing the tension from her tight muscles.

She poured a small circle of her favorite body wash onto the sponge and began slowly lathering it up by squeezing the sponge in her hands and muttered, "Those stupid boxes are so heavy." Blinking she thought, _"Oh crap, I only got them half done yesterday."_

Sighing heavily she mumbled, "Guess I know where mama will start me off this morning." Leaning against the tiled walls of the shower she stared at the sponge thinking, _"Man this really bites. I hate chores."_

She closed her eyes and bumped her head against the wall muttering, "May as well enjoy the quiet while I can. There is no telling what will happen once Souta and Bankotsu wake up."

Deciding to enjoy her morning shower, she pushed all of her worries away and slowly rubbed the sponge all over her body sighing happily, "I've missed this so much."

After her body was fully soaped, she grabbed up the shampoo and lathered her now wet hair into a nice thick foam and then rinsed the soap out chanting happily, "Real shampoo."

Once her hair was soap free, she rinsed her body and blushed wondering why she had never noticed how soft her skin was before. Frowning she shut the water off and climbed out wrapping a big soft towel around her body and dried off.

Confident that she was now ready to face whatever would happen today she dressed in fresh under things and slipped in to some comfortable jeans and a loose fitting top and brushed her hair.

Happy with the result she hung up her towel and left the room walking down stairs. Her mother greeted her in the kitchen. "Morning dear."

Kagome smiled. "Morning mama, can I help?" she replied after noticing her mother was already half finished making breakfast.

Sora answered, "Thank you for offering Kagome, but I'm just about done. Come on sit down and eat." She placed the fresh squeezed orange juice on the table adding, "Souta will be here any minute since he is walking Hitomi to school." with a smile.

Souta blew into the kitchen stopping by the table and said excitedly, "Oh wow mom thanks!" and sat down eating his breakfast. He gulped down his juice and stood saying, "See ya later!" and ran out the door with his book bag in hand, nearly colliding with Bankotsu who was standing on the top step, on his way down the stairs.

Bankotsu blinked and side stepped the incoming speeding boy and said, "Hey slow down kid." chuckling at the boy's obvious rush.

Souta bowed saying embarrassed, "Sorry, please excuse me."

Bankotsu smirked and said amused, "Don't worry about it squirt. Better get going." Souta grinned at him and ran off towards Hitomi's.

Sora watched from the kitchen window and chuckled yelling, "Have fun dear and tell Hitomi I said hello." waving her eager son off.

Kagome blinked and asked shocked, "Since when is Souta Mr. speedy?" unused to his rushed actions.

Sora chuckled replying, "Since he and Hitomi started walking together in the mornings." as she collected his dishes carrying them over to the sink.

Kagome shrugged and sat down to eat her meal. Hiromasa walked in greeting cheerily, "Good morning family." as he sat at the table mumbling, "I wonder if that new kid is still sleeping?"

Sora asked, "You mean Bankotsu? No he's up. I saw him walking around outside just before Souta ran off."

Kagome blinked, "He's already up?" staring at her mother with a bite of food just a few inches from her mouth.

Sora said, "Yup, he's over by the well house now." as she washed Souta's dishes.

Kagome set her food down and ran outside thinking, _"He better not do anything with that well." _as she ran over to the well house and stopped at the steps huffing.

Bankotsu had been staring at the old dilapidated looking well deep in thought when he heard her enter and turned around asking, "What's your problem?" staring at the girl like she was nuts.

Kagome glared at him still huffing and waited to catch her breath before saying, "Don't do anything to that well." as she straightened up and walked towards him, stopping three feet from him so as not to get within grabbing distance.

Bankotsu asked unamused, "Why would I do anything to the one thing that I know might be the only way back to my time?" staring into her eyes thinking amused, "_Is she afraid to be near me now?" _mentally scoffing, _"Good, then she will keep her distance."_

Kagome's eyes went to the well as she frowned thinking sadly, _"Is it really so bad for him, being here in this time?" _Her body refused to move any closer to him at this time so she sighed asking, "How long have you been up?"

Bankotsu blinked a few times and said, "Since your mom started moving around down stairs. Why?" staring directly at her, noticing with pride the hesitation in her eyes as they rested on him.

Kagome answered honestly, "I'd have not thought of you as an early riser." locking their eyes together.

Bankotsu scoffed, "I'm a mercenary, remember?" adding, "You learn to adapt to your surroundings and take advantage of the chance to sleep when you get it." waving it off as if it was no big deal.

Kagome's eyes went to the ground as she asked, "So um, have you eaten yet?" scuffing her foot on the ground. She chewed her lower lip nervously waiting for a response.

Bankotsu blinked a few more times thinking, _"She came all the way out here, to ask me that?"_ staring at her confused.

He stood there staring at the girl thinking, _"She's so puzzling. I mean, I'm one of her biggest enemies and she welcomes me into her home. I scare the shit out of her in my room to run her off and the next morning she comes out here to ask me if I ate yet." _He just stood there continuing to stare at her trying to figure her out.

Feeling his intense gaze she raised her head to meet his eyes and asked, "What?" wondering why he was staring at her so hard.

He scratched the back of his head confused and mumbled, "Nothing," giving her a sheepish grin as she frowned. He added sheepishly, "No I haven't eaten yet." Before teasing, "I didn't think you would be so worried about me." sending her his signature smirk.

Kagome gasped, "I am not!" and turned on her heel walking inside muttering under her breath, "Baka is so thick headed and ego centric. As if I would actually care if he ate or not."

Smirking wider Bankotsu followed her sniggering and teased, "Gee Kagome, I had no idea you cared about me so much." enjoying teasing her.

Kagome scoffed, "Yeah right, get over yourself." and sat back at the table intending to finish her food.

Bankotsu taunted, "oh yeah? Then why did you track me down just to ask if I had eaten?" as he sat down with a chair spun backwards.

Sora smiled greeting warmly, "Morning Bankotsu," before adding sternly, "Now turn your chair around and eat." As she placed a plate heaped with pancakes and sausage in front of him and poured him some orange juice.

Bankotsu was about to mouth off about her treating him like a kid, when his stomach grumbled and he sighed deciding he was too hungry to scold her this time. Reluctantly he turned the chair around and sat down. Minutes later he started wolfing down his food and blinked asking, "What?" when the three of them sat there wide eyed staring at him.

Sora smiled. "My, you must have been rather hungry huh?" as she stood up to refill his plate. Bankotsu blushed lightly saying, "Um yeah I guess." Before smirking and saying, "Besides, who could ever turn down such delicious chow?" giving the older woman his boyish grin.

Sora beamed saying proudly, "Thank you," and placed a second helping in front of him encouraging, "Eat up." Not needing to be told twice he gladly ate that plate full as well and swallowed his juice.

After finishing her own food Sora reminded, "Kagome, you grandfather told me you didn't finish those boxes yesterday. I expect those finished today before you start the rest of the list."

Bankotsu was about to jeer her about having to do work when Sora added seriously, "And since he's such a strong young man, I'm sure that Bankotsu won't mind helping you- especially with the boxes."

Bankotsu's jaw dropped and Kagome gasped. Bankotsu demanded, "Why should I?"

Sora set down her juice and replied calmly, "Because you live here too now and we can use a good strong back for the heavy lifting. Father isn't as young as he used to be anymore and Souta is still too small."

Bankotsu was about to protest rather harshly when Kagome kicked his shin under the table sending him a 'you don't want to make her mad' look. He huffed, "Fine," pouting cutely and rubbed his abused shin.

Sora smiled saying happily, "Wonderful," leaving the list on the table adding, "With the two of you working together, you should be done in no time."

Spotting the list on the fridge Sora announced, "Oh and I want both of you ready on time for when we leave to go to Souta's school tonight at five-thirty sharp. We are all going tonight to show Souta some family support for his game."

Sora stood and announced, "Kagome, I am going to the store. I left a list of chores for you two to do. I expect them done when I get home."

Kagome replied, "Yes mama." Bankotsu just grunted his acknowledgement. Deciding it must be due to his lack of being used to chores Sora let it slide this time. She grabbed her purse adding, "And no more exorcising out guest father." earning a scowl and nod from the older man.

Sora nodded and added, "Oh and you're both coming to his game tonight, no excuses." Staring at Kagome she reminded, "You know how much having everyone there during his games means to Souta." and walked out the door.

"Thanks, mama," Kagome replied. "Could you pick up some chocolate ice cream too please?"

Sora laughed, "Sure dear," knowing it was her daughter's favorite desert. She walked out to the garage and got in her car driving to the grocery store.

"So, your mom seems really nice." Bankotsu smirked and commented. Adding a bit sulky, "Even if I do have to help out around here."

Kagome smiled brightly and stated affectionately, "Yeah she's always been rather understanding."

Deciding to console himself by teasing her Bankotsu chuckled and said, "And, we have the place to ourselves, eh?" wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

Kagome blushed and mentioned quietly, "No, lucky for me gramps is still here." inclining her head to indicate the older man who had walked outside towards the shed.

Bankotsu sent her a deadly smirk asking seriously, "Do you really think one little old man would keep me away from you, if I wanted to get a hold of you?"

Kagome's eyes winded as she whispered, "No, and don't hurt him." quickly walking outside to get some distance between them.

Bankotsu chuckled before assuring solemnly, "I won't hurt him. I just wanted to make sure you knew that if I really did decide to get a hold of you, no one would be able to stop me." He casually walked outside with her as if he hadn't just spooked her and added nonchalantly, "May as well get those chores done."

She scowled at him and walked back into the kitchen followed by Bankotsu, who was chuckling again. She found the list on the table and picked it up and read it out loud.

Finish the shed.

Take out the trash. 

Wash and dry the dishes.

Sweep and mop the floors. 

She looked at Bankotsu and suggested, "Well, I guess we will start with the shed first."

He nodded and answered, "Whatever works for you." following her over to the shed.

She walked into the shed saying, "Here gramps, let us get these boxes for you." as she bent down to life one of the smaller boxes.

Hiromasa said, "Okay, that one goes up in the top corner."

Bankotsu watched amused as the weak girl struggled to lift the box. When it was obvious she would not stop, he rolled his eyes plucking the box from her strained arms replying, "Man you really are a weak girl," and effortlessly carried the box to its place and put it on the shelf.

Kagome huffed, "Yeah well, not everyone has your powerful strength braid boy." glaring at him.

Hiromasa said, "Kagome, be a dear and get us some lemonade while we finish these boxes will you?"

Kagome answered, "Sure gramps," figuring she would only be gone a few minutes.

Hiromasa turned to Bankotsu and said, "Okay this one," pointing to one of the larger boxes, finishing, "Goes on the top shelf over there." Bankotsu snorted and rolling his eyes picked up the box placing it in place.

**A/N:** **The Japanese name Hiromasa is - composed from elements meaning "wise" and "straightforward" so I figured it pretty much described her grandfather- thus his name. Okay there is chapter six- enjoy.**


	8. Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A/N: Bleh! Chapter six started to get so long that I decided to cut it into two chapters.**

**Chapter seven: **

**With Kagome:**

Kagome quickly made the lemonade adding plenty of ice to the pitcher and fixed them up some sandwiches since it was close to lunch time already. She carried a tray with the pitcher of lemonade, sandwiches, and three glasses on it over to the shed.

She placed the tray on a small table and quickly poured three cup of the cool refreshing drink and said, "Here you go," passing the first one to her beloved grandfather, along with a sandwich.

Bankotsu grunted placing the box in place on the top shelf and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm muttering, "Sure is hot out today." The back and chest of his shirt were already wet with sweat and clung tightly to his skin creating dark circles.

Knowing from experience how sweaty this particular chore made a person, Kagome silently handed him a glass of iced lemonade. He accepted it and gulped it own holding it out for a refill and grabbed a sandwich. Gritting her jaw again his rudeness Kagome calmly refilled it for him and then drank her glass, nibbling on her own sandwich.

After the second glass and third sandwich Bankotsu smacked his lips savoring the flavor of the drink and said, "Wow that really hits the spot." approving of the drink.

Bankotsu handed her the empty glass and finished the last four boxes before saying, "Fill it up again, will ya?" indicating his glass as he finished putting the last box in place.

Kagome the ever dutiful hostess refilled his cup muttering to herself about his rudeness, causing the teenager to smirk before walking over to take the glass.

Impressed with how much faster the work had been finished Hiromasa said, "Not bad at all my boy- it only took three hours this time." with approval shinning in his old grey eyes.

Bankotsu blinked at the unexpected comment saying, "Yeah sure," and thirstily downed the iced lemonade in two gulps.

Hiromasa shooed the teenagers out saying, "Okay you two can go do your other chores now. I'll take the shed from here." promptly ushering them out the door.

Bankotsu shrugged and Kagome pulled the list out of her pocket reading off the next one as she carefully balanced the tray of dishes. "Take out the trash."

Bankotsu grunted and nodded his head walking with her over to the house. She placed their dishes in the sink, and then gathered the trash. Bankotsu carried it out side while Kagome showed him where to put it.

She pulled out the list again and read off the next one. "Wash and dry the dishes." as they walked back into the kitchen together.

They stood side by side while she explained how the sink worked and washed the dishes.

He rinsed the dishes and set them in the drainer, and then stood there gazing at the girl beside him. Smirking as an idea popped into his head he backed her up to the cabinet and used his strong arms to trap her.

Kagome blinked at the unexpected event and asked a tad nervously, "Uh, Bankotsu, what are you doing?"

Bankotsu stared deep into her warm brown eyes searchingly for a long tense moment and then shrugged with laughing eyes. He stepped back saying innocently, "Nothing."

She frowned in confusion and pulled out the list reading off the last chore. "We just need to sweep and mop the floors and then we will be finished."

Seeing that she wasn't to going to get any explanation for his weird behavior any time soon, she sighed heavily and she moved past him to get to the linen closet; where she pulled out the broom and dust pan, as well as the mop and bucket.

Without a word she began sweeping the floors and he filled the bucket and mopped the floors. Once the floors had been finished, they emptied the bucket and rang out the mop, before putting everything back away.

Kagome checked the clock on the wall and said, "Oh wow, four thirty already." blinking when she heard the car doors shut.

She ran outside and began helping her mother bring in the groceries. Sora spotted Bankotsu leaning against the door jamb and placed the first two bags into his arms saying, "Be a dear and carry those in for me, will ya?" leaving to get two more bags.

Bankotsu blinked and frowned carrying the bags inside, placing them on the table as he saw Kagome do. She smiled and walked back outside to get some more and he followed her.

Smiling Sora decided to let the kids carry in the stuff and began going through the bags, putting things away.

Placing the last three bags on the table Bankotsu's face scrunched as he got a deep whiff of body odor. He announced, "I need a shower," and walked toward the stairs.

Sora instructed, "Kagome dear, go and show your friend how to work the water." as she continued sorting through the groceries.

Kagome's eyes widened and she bit her tongue saying softly, "Follow me." leading him reluctantly towards the bathroom.

She stomped up the stairs and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower explaining, "If you turn this handle to the right the water gets colder, and to the left makes it hotter. When you are done just push the handle down," backing away from the shower.

Noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes she added a little nervously, "Um, this bottle is for washing your hair, and that one is for cleaning your body." pointing from one bottle to the next.

Sensing that she was nervous to be alone with him Bankotsu smirked asking in a teasing manner, "What's wrong Kagome? Are you afraid to be alone with me?" already knowing what her answer would be.

She swallowed the lump in her throat answering, "No, not at all." as her eyes kept darting to the open door behind him

Bankotsu chuckled and pushed her up against the counter saying in a frightening voice, "You should be," staring directly into her eyes, watching in satisfaction as a hint of fear entered her brown eyes.

She pushed against his chest demanding softly, "Let me go Bankotsu." trying to push back the fear that was rising in her.

He chuckled asking, "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" with his face mere inches from hers, causing the female to blush at the little amount of space between them.

Kagome's blush deepened as she felt him move so close that the breath from his lips fanned her own and she whispered, "Yes, now let me out."

Bankotsu chuckled amused and stepped back saying as if he were shooing a child, "Go on, get out and let me shower." Pushing the stunned girl out of the door and closing it with a smug smirk on his face thinking_, "She is so easy to fluster."_

She stood outside the door blinking for a minute trying to understand what had just happened. After getting over her shock Kagome ran in to her room and changed into fresh clothes getting ready for the game.

Bankotsu quickly peeled off his sweaty clothes and climbed into the shower. He changed the water to much hotter and stood there thinking impressed, _"Not much different than a waterfall." _Frowning he began squeezing the bottle of body cleaner into his hand and marveled at how easily it came out.

When his hand was full he closed the bottle and rubbed the cream all over his body muttering, "This damn well better not make me smell like some girl." shuddering at the thought.

He took a deep inhale and smirked thinking, _"Hey it's a spicy smell, not bad."_ and smirked grabbing a bottle of the same scent for his hair.

He lathered up his hair nice and thick wanting it to be cleaned and muttered, "I still can't believe I am here, allowing myself to get dragged off to some stupid game for a 'family support night'," snorting in disgust.

When she had finished changing Kagome ran downstairs assuring, "I'm ready mama." just as Sora muttered, "Those two better get their butts down here soon." while she finished packing the snack basket for the game.

Sora demanded, "What took you so long?" blinking when she noticed Kagome had changed. "Oh… I see."

Bankotsu rinsed his hair and turned off the shower. He used his hands to wring out the excess water from his hair and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his torso.

Unabashed he walked down the hallway and into his room closing the door behind him. He yanked off the towel tossing it carelessly onto the foot of his bed and slipped into the strange looking thing called 'underwear'. Sighing he mumbled, "It covers a little more than my regular fondushi." Shrugging he slipped into some fresh stretch jeans and used the towel to dry his hair.

He tossed the towel onto his bedroom floor not the least bit bothered when it crumpled into a mess and began soaking into his carpet. He brushed his fingers through his hair. He expertly fixed it into a tight braid and stood up slipping into his sandals.

He picked up a shirt off his bed and pulled it over his head slipping it down his muscled chest and his chiseled abs. Casting a brief glance at himself in the mirror, he shrugged muttering, "It'll have to do," and walked downstairs.

Sora smiled greeting him, "Great you're ready." as she stood basket in hand and waited by the door for everyone.

One by one they all walked out to the garage. Kagome noticed the apprehensive look in Bankotsu's eyes and said, "Mama, why don't Bankotsu and I walk and just meet you there. I'm sure he would enjoy the exercise and I will too."

Sora frowned replying, "Well okay, but you two better not miss the game. It starts in an hour." as she placed Souta's uniform into the back seat.

Kagome promised, "We won't be late mama," and took Bankotsu's hand saying, "Come on Bankotsu, let's go."

Blinking he allowed the girl to tug him towards the shrine's steps and said, "Uh thanks." and jerked his hand free from hers hiding a blush.

Kagome said, "You're welcome." blushing a bit herself and began walking down the stairs beside him.

When they reached the bottom of the steps Sora had already driven off towards her son's school.

Hands clasped behind his head Bankotsu said relieved, "I'm glad we don't have to ride in that strange carriage."

Kagome said softly, "I figured you might be a little leery of riding in the car. Besides we could both use the exercise."

He nodded and fell silent walking beside her. Kagome said, "Mama is right about one thing though, it will mean the world to Souta when he sees we have all showed up tonight."

Bankotsu muttered under his breath, "I still don't see why I have to get dragged along," dropping both hands to his sides.

Kagome stopped walking and placed her hands firmly on her hips scolding a bit annoyed, "You could show just a little bit of gratitude, ya know. I mean mama took you into our home without hesitation giving you both food and shelter, and all she asks in return is that you help out around the house and make Souta happy by attending his games with the rest of us."

Glaring at him she took a deep breath and continued ranting, "It's not going to kill you to come out with us on family nights. Mama is trying her best to make you feel as welcomed as she possibly can. She doesn't want you feeling left out by the rest of us."

Taking another deep breath she continued, "My family is doing the best they can to make you, a stranger, feel welcomed in our home and in our lives. We could have left you without anything to wonder around aimlessly, you ungrateful jerk."

Bankotsu frowned thinking over all she was saying. Catching the end of her last comment his own glare clashed with hers as he said, "Stop calling me a jerk, girl."

Huffing with a hand on his own hip he reminded her, "I'm not used to people being so damn open around me. I'm used to people running screaming in terror **away** from me, before I even talk to them. You and your family are all just weird," and crossed his arms over his chest planting his feet shoulder width apart staring her down.

Kagome scoffed, "Well maybe if you tried a little harder to be nicer to others, they wouldn't run away from you." and turned on her heel showing him her back.

Not about to let her scold him like some recalcitrant child and then ignore him, he reached out snatching her elbow and spun her around growling, "Don't you dare ignore me," as his glare intensified.

Kagome scoffed, "I'm beginning to think it's pointless to try to be nice to you," and tried to yank her arm free of his hold.

He held fast and rolled his eyes muttering, "You wouldn't be the first to think that." before pushing her away from him and walking ahead of her.

He didn't want to admit it, but that last comment had actually hit a little too close to home for him. Feeling upset by how close it had hit, he decided to distance himself from the annoying girl.

He continued going straight ahead until they reached an open area and stopped in his tracks noticing how many different paths there were. Scratching the back of his head confused he muttered, "Shit! Now what?"

Giving the fuming girl a goofy grin he asked sheepishly, "Um, which way do we go now?"

Kagome rolled her eyes pointing to the left and said, "That way a few blocks." Staring at him thinking_, "Ugh, Baka doesn't even know how to get there and yet he's going to try to storm off?"_

Bankotsu sent her a boyish grin and said softly, "I'll just follow you," waiting for her to lead the way.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and led the way. Bankotsu quickly fell in to step beside her and they remained quiet until they arrived at the school.

As he walked beside the modern priestess Bankotsu thought deviously, _"I guess I'll just go along with their plans- for a while at least." _Though he refused to admit it, he was a little glad that he at least had shelter and food. Heck, he even had a private tour guide to this strange new world.

He scowled thinking_, "Damn I can't get my revenge on that stupid hanyou or his friends now… but I can at least enjoy tormenting his precious little miko."_ as his eyes filled with mischief and an evil smirk slowly spread across his tanned face.

Her mother spotted them walking over to the stands and waved them over calling out, "Come on you two, we saved you some seats!"

Kagome waved calling out, "Be right there mama!" and made her way through the throng of people over to her mother and grandmother's sides. Bankotsu made sure to stay right behind her.

Hitomi was sitting with them and smiled greeting, "Hi Kagome, long time no see. I'm so glad you're finally getting better."

Spotting Bankotsu she said, "Oh, and you must be Bankotsu." Smiling at him explaining, "Sora was telling me that you are staying with them a while."

Feeling a bit awkward Bankotsu said, "Yes I am." Asking, "Kagome, who is this?" pointing to the stranger girl.

Kagome replied, "This is Hitomi, Souta's girlfriend." as she turned to the older teen and motioned for him to sit next to her.

Bankotsu said confused, "This is the girl he's always talking about?" Before muttering to himself, "She looks too plain." clearly not impressed. Hitomi blinked.

Kagome's elbow collided with Bankotsu's ribs to shut him up and she hissed, "Bankotsu." He grunted holding his rib. Kagome smiled at Hitomi saying, "Forgive my friend, he's just not used to being around such a big crowd."

Hitomi smiled and nodded turning back to watch the field with her boyfriend's mother and grandfather.

Bankotsu buried his hand in Kagome's hair and yanked her ear over to his mouth hissing a demand of, "What was that for?!"

Kagome glared at him whispering back, "Fore being rude," before smacking his hand from her hair and rolling her eyes when he didn't let go.

Noticing Sora turn around to look at them with a raised brow, Bankotsu draped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and sent Sora an innocent smile. Sora smiled back at them and turned back around. Kagome huffed shoving his arm off and scooted a bit away from him as the game got ready to start.

As the teams ran out on to the field and the game started, almost everyone stood up cheering for their friends and family. Bankotsu rolled his eyes muttering, "I still don't see what the big deal is about this whole thing." staying seated and pouting.

Kagome sat back down beside him and said, "Mostly it's just to cheer for our loved ones so they feel more confident during the game." Adding, "Now hush and watch," pointing as Souta kicked the ball.

Bankotsu's eyes followed her brother and when he made the first goal of the game, the field changed to younger kids. He saw himself out there kicking the ball for a winning goal. Blinking Bankotsu frowned and thought perplexed, _"What the hell is going on!?"_

Kagome noticed that Bankotsu had fallen unusually silent and decided to check on him. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, she leaned over whispering, "What's wrong?"

Bankotsu blinked a few times and muttered, "Nothing," moving away from her. Kagome frowned thinking, _"Something obviously has upset him." _Souta regained the ball and she stood up cheering as loud as she could, "Way to go Souta!"

Scooting next to Bankotsu again she whispered, "I know something upset you, now what is it?" staring into his eyes searchingly.

Bankotsu waved it off. "It's nothing, let's just enjoy the game." Thinking, _"Something weird is definitely going on here. This is the second time something like this has happened." _Deciding to push it out of his mind until he could think alone later, he focused his attention on the game at hand; frowning deeper when his brain almost instinctively told him what moves would happen next.

Every now and then Bankotsu would shift a little restlessly as the game wore on. When the winning goal was made and everyone started cheering, he stood up and excused himself making his way towards the side walk.

Sora turned around when Kagome stood up to follow him reminding, "We're going to the pizza parlor to celebrate."

Kagome nodded promising, "We will meet you there," and chased after Bankotsu.

When she caught up with him she noticed the puzzlement had only increased on his face and asked, "Come on Bankotsu, I know something is wrong. So tell me, what is it?"

Bankotsu snapped annoyed, "I said drop it already." and demanded, "Why did you follow me?"

Kagome replied, "Mama said to meet them at the pizza parlor to celebrate Souta's team winning." Adding a bit amused, "Besides, I can't just let you go wandering off in this place alone, you might get lost."

Rather than making a smart retort he sighed heavily shrugging and muttered, "So lead the way to this pis… whatever it is place." Knowing she wouldn't give him a moment peace.

Kagome corrected calmly, "Pizza, and it's a really good food." Taking his hand she said, "It's a few blocks away yet."Adding, "Mama and the other will wait for Souta and his team, so they will be a few minutes still."

Forcing his mind from the puzzling images, Bankotsu smirked teasing, "So you like holding my hand, eh Kagome?" watching amused as the girl's spine stiffened and her cheeks turned pink.

She promptly dropped his hand and argued, "No I don't." before huffing and walking off muttering to herself.

He chuckled following after her and teased, "Well then why do you keep grabbing my hand?"

She rewarded him by blushing deeper and snapped, "I do not!"

He teased, "Yes you do." Draping an arm around her shoulder he placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I think you like me, otherwise you wouldn't be keep following me everywhere and grabbing my hand."

Cheeks bright pink Kagome pushed him off demanding, "What is there to like about an annoying pest who delights in making me miserable?" storming towards the pizza parlor.

Bankotsu smirked locking his hands causally behind his head and walked beside her continuing to tease her. She continued denying his remarks and telling him he was delusional, which only egged him on further.

By the time they arrived at the pizza parlor she was ready to distance herself from him and sat between her mother and grandfather, earning an amused smirk from the former mercenary leader who knew full well she was trying to avoid him.

When dinner arrived everyone ate their fill and Bankotsu was pleased that they had ordered the meat deluxe food. When he first bit into the pizza he had a brief image of doing this before pop into his head.

He blinked and stared at the pizza a long tense minute, before realizing everyone had stopped talking and looked at him. Sending them a grin he proclaimed, "This is really good," and ate the food.

When the pizza was gone he stood up and said, "I'm going to walk back, but I will need Kagome to show me the way." At her glare he added innocently, "Hey, I'm still learning my way around, remember?" sending Sora a puppy dog look, silently requesting her to back him up.

Sora turned to her daughter and cut off her protest instructing, "Go with him Kagome, after all it was your idea for the two of you to walk in the first place."

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and muttered, "Yes mama," and stood up to join Bankotsu, glaring at him as she noticed the triumphant glint that briefly entered his eyes.

He blanked his face and said in an innocent tone, "Aw come on Kagome, it'll be fun." belying the smirk that was slowly spreading across his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go," not really sure she wanted to be alone with him.

She nearly squealed in delight when Hitomi stood up saying, "Souta and I will walk with you two, since my place is on the way too."

Bankotsu had to hold back a frown of disappointment when Souta agreed, "Good idea babe." as he too stood up saying, "We will see you at home mom."

Bankotsu thought complaining, "_Damn, I really wanted to get that brat alone for a while so that I could annoy her some more." _as he watched Kagome nod her agreement and walk out the door.

Bankotsu quickly moved to her side and kept pace with her, causing the girl to feel a little uncomfortable.

Hitomi smiled saying politely, "I'm really glad you could make it to the game tonight Kagome. It's been so long since we have seen each other."

Kagome smiled agreeing, "Yes it has Hitomi. I'm sorry that I've been away such a long time." Souta, Hitomi, and Kagome all three started talking.

Bankotsu replied whenever they would ask him something, but otherwise he remained quiet sulking about having his fun postponed. Kagome thought happily_, "At least I'm saved from walking home alone with him."_

When they reached Hitomi's house Kagome and Bankotsu waited as Souta walked her up to the door and said goodnight.

Bankotsu smirked and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder saying, "Ya know, I have to admit tonight was kind of fun." Kagome stiffened as she felt his arm go around her and she wondered what he was up to.

Hearing his comment she relaxed a bit saying, "See I told you it wasn't too bad." before side stepping away to remove his arm.

He chuckled, "Aw come on now, don't run away," as his arm snaked around her waist causing her stiffen and blush as he moved closer to her.

Souta came back over and said happily, "Well it looks like you two are getting along nicely."

Kagome's blush deepened and she pushed on Bankotsu's chest whispering, "Let go."

He chuckled dropping his arm and said, "Yeah, I was just thanking your sister for walking with me tonight."

Souta grinned as he walked on the other side of his sister and smiled saying, "Thanks for coming to the game tonight guys. It was really great having everyone there rooting for me."

Kagome said happily, "Of course Souta, and now that I'm home for good; I will go to all of your games."

Souta grinned asking, "Really?" trying to contain his excitement.

Kagome answered seriously, "Yes really." Glad to see her brother smiling.

Souta turned to Bankotsu asking hopefully, "What about you Bankotsu?"

Seeing how much it obviously meant to the kid Bankotsu agreed, "Yeah sure kid." smirking when he heard a surprised gasp from Kagome, and a shout of, "Alright!" from the eager youngster beside her.

Souta practically ran up the stairs bubbling with excitement and happiness. Kagome smiled at Bankotsu and said, "You know, you just made him really happy." Adding sadly, "I haven't seen Souta this happy or excited since before our father died when he was seven."

Blinking away her tears she said heartfelt, "Thank you Bankotsu, for making him happy tonight." with obvious love of her little brother in her eyes as she watched the kid running up the stairs whooping.

Bankotsu shrugged it off saying, "It's the least I could do," and shoved his hands into his pockets feeling a little uncomfortable with how she was making such a big deal out of it.

Overwhelmed with a sudden urge to hug him, Kagome shocked them both by embracing him in a quick hug before jumping back when he stiffened.

He smirked at the blush on her face and teased, "I told you that you liked me."

Her embarrassment turned to anger as she said, "I do not," and huffed walking up the stairs and leaving his smirking face behind muttering to herself, "Give a guy and hug and suddenly he thinks you like him, baka." Bankotsu chuckled following her up the stairs.

Meanwhile Souta ran inside telling his mother happily that Bankotsu and Kagome had just promised to make it to all of his games.

Sora smiled saying, "Oh that's wonderful news," as she hugged her ecstatic son before sending him off to get ready for bed.

When Bankotsu entered the house Sora called him in to the kitchen and said, "Thank you for making my son so happy and promising to make it to his games. It means the world to him." As she smiled at Bankotsu thinking_, "Maybe this boy isn't so hopeless after all."_ pleased that she was making some progress with him.

Bankotsu hid a blush muttering, "No problem," and walked off to his room. Closing the door and locking it behind him he flopped onto the bed kicking off his sandals and thought, _"What the hell is getting in to me? _He fell back to lay on the bed and muttered, "Something weird as hell is happening and what is with those images that keep popping in to my head?"

After laying there for an hour in frustration wondering what was going on, he sighed and scoffed, "Screw this, I'm going to bed." Closing his eyes he began tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. Many long hours later he finally drifted in to a troubled sleep. Just before the break of dawn he tossed around in his bed as a dream invaded his mind.

_Dream sequence:_

A young kid of thirteen with long black hair that reached to his shoulders yelled, "I already told you old man, I am **not** going to run this damn company. I want to master the art of swordplay, not be a damned business man."

Temper reaching its peak the outraged child added dead serious, "And there is no way in hell I am marrying that damned girl, who ever she even is- that you've got in mind for me either. As a matter of fact old timer, I have decided that I don't want to get married- ever!"

An enraged male voice bellowed back, "Now you listen to me you impertinent little whelp. As the sole heir it is your **duty** to carry on this family's business and name- and so help me if I have to pull every dirty trick in the book to force you to do as I say, then I will!" eyes narrowing angrily at the runt who happened to be his only surviving heir.

Having been pushed for the last time, the kid declared obstinately, "I will not! You are **not** going to control me or dictate my life, old man!" as he turned around intending to storm off out the door. He grit his jaw as he noticed those damned 'guards' blocking the door.

His eyes desperately scanned the room for any sign of a possible exit. They landed on the large window. Without a thought of hesitation he sprinted over to the window and dove out with his arms protectively shielding his face.

He purposefully ignored the glass shards burying themselves into his skin and immediately tore off running into the heavily wooded grounds uncaring of the branches tearing at his skin and clothes. He continued running as the men inside got over their shock and started shouting behind him giving chase.

Knowing they would do everything they could to catch him and drag him back to that horrible prison, Bankotsu continued running as fast as possibly he could with his heart slamming against his chest and legs pounding heavily into the ground as they carried him even deeper into the thick brush and trees.

He didn't even care where he ended up at this point, as long as he could escape the wretched old geezer's grasp and avoid his damned subordinates long enough to get away. There was absolutely no way in hell some old man was going to control his life, no way!

Tears flew from his eyes and he though resentfully, _"I hate you. Why did you have to die and leave me with him!"_ inwardly seething about the way his parents had abandoned him.

He silently vowed, _"I will never run that stupid company! I would rather die."_ and continued running blindly into the blackened night knowing that if he let up even for a second those stupid goons would catch up to him.

He was running so fast and was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to pay heed to his surroundings. Out of nowhere his foot stumbled into a rock and he flew through the air crashing through some boards that had been placed over a gaping chiasmic hole in the ground.

Blue eyes widened as the boy pitched head first into the black pit and he closed his eyes thinking calmly,_ "At least I will finally be free," _allowing the darkness to surround him and welcoming what he thought would be his death.

A split second later a very bright light surrounded him. It was so bright that it was even noticeable through his closed eye lids and his body suddenly felt as if he was floating. His heart hitched in his chest and he squeezed his eyes tighter waiting for the impact of his heavy body colliding hard with the ground floor of the deep hole, but it never came…

_End dream sequence:_

Bankotsu's eyes shot wide open as he bolted sitting straight up in bed with his heart pounding against his chest so hard that he thought that it might actually explode right through his heaving chest.

Sweat had gathered into tiny pearls on his forehead and slowly trickled down into his thick eye brows as he thought completely baffled,_ "What the fuck was that?!" _eyes now wide open and scanning his surroundings assuring himself that he was safe in his own room.

**A/N:** **Okay there is chapter seven- enjoy.**


	9. Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A/N: Okay so a while back I was talking with BOA Destuction about wanting Bankotsu and Kagome to grow closer without things seeming rushed, or having things drag on forever. **

**He suggested Kagome being saved from a bad situation by Bankotsu, and in a way she also saves Bankotsu by reminding him that he isn't a killer anymore. I thought it was a brilliant solution and started thinking of ways to use it and this is the result.**

**I have always given credit where I feel it is due so a BIG thank you goes out to another wonderful author whom I am proud to consider a friend- BOA Destuction! **

**I would also like to thank Frog-Kun for her review suggesting I clear up how Midoriko is still around after the jewel vanished. And Inuyasha's choice to remain a hanyou.**

**And finally Thank you to The Invisible Author for proofing this for me! XD**

**P.S. I hope you like the way this chapter turned out as much as I do! XD Now on with the story!**

**Chapter eight: **

Once he had reassured himself that was still in his room at Kagome's house, Bankotsu kicked off the cover and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands mumbling, "What the hell is going on here? Am I going crazy or something?"

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

Sango was working on starting up the forge again to repair her demon bone weapon and asked Miroku, "One thing still puzzles me, Miroku. What happened to Midoriko's spirit which resided in the jewel."

Miroku tapped his staff on the ground walking the last step into the small building and said, "I'm not sure Sango."

A light illuminated the tiny room and a ghost appeared saying, "I can answer that."

Sango and Miroku blinked, staring in shock at the ghost and whispered, "Lady Midoriko."

The ghost smiled and answered, "Yes, I am she who created the Shikon no tama," and queried, "You wish the answer to your question?"

Sango said, "Yes please," staring at the apparition who was famous for guarding her village and battling countless demons.

Kirara mewled and ran over, trying to rub against the ghostly legs. She smiled and greeted, "Hello, my old friend." and wished she could pet her head once more.

Kirara mewled and she smiled replying, "I've missed you too." Staring at the wide eyes of the demon slayer she said, "Now to answer your question: my soul was freed from the jewel before it was destroyed."

Smiling she added, "Your young hanyou friend is far more caring than he lets on. The decision to return my descendant to her home was a difficult one for him. In the end he did so hoping for her to find the happiness she deserves."

Returning to the subject at hand she continued, "Inuyasha had a difficult life and that has made him into a stronger warrior and better man than he otherwise would have become. Meeting your young friend also changed him into a better man; because of her showing him that he **could** be loved and accepted- even as a hanyou…. So in the end Inuyasha decided to remain a hanyou."

Miroku nodded saying, "I see," and asked concerned for the woman who was more of a sister to him now, "Kagome, she will find the happiness and love she deserves?" staring directly into the ghost's grey eyes.

Staring back into his blue orbs Midoriko assured, "She still has some obstacles that she must overcome, but yes, she will find the love and happiness that has always been intended for her."

Seeing sadness invade Sango's eyes she added, "Do not blame your friend Inuyasha for returning Kagome to her time. It was meant to happen that way from the moment of Kagome's arrival. All that has transpired has happened as it was meant to."

Nodding, Miroku asked, "What will happen to you now, Lady Midoriko?" holding his staff as he stood in front of the ghost.

Midoriko smiled answering cryptically, "I have one more task to complete and then I will ascend to the next plain and begin my new journey." Before they could ask any more questions, she waved her hands and a small mist surrounded them. When the mysterious mist had vanished, she too was gone.

Sango's eyes lowered to the ground and she whispered, "Oh Miroku," holding onto her fiancé as she cried. He sighed and held her, rubbing his free hand down her back and soothed, "It's okay, Sango."

Shippo, who had been hiding behind a bush, burst into tears and bounded toward the couple. Startled, Miroku dropped his staff and Shippo jumped into Miroku's arm, crying all over again for the loss of his surrogate mother.

As he held his crying family, Miroku thought, _"Be happy, Kagome," _and turned his focus to consoling both of his loved ones who were seeking comfort from him.

**Back in the Modern Era:**

For the next few days, Bankotsu kept his mind occupied by either playing games with Souta, or pestering the hell out of Kagome.

Her books arrived and she started her schooling again. She was sitting at the kitchen table, frowning as she and her mother were going over a particularly hard math equation.

Bankotsu walked in and helped himself to a bowl of stew while Kagome and Sora continued working on her math.

Plopping into the chair beside Kagome, he asked, "So what's that?" pointing to the notebook with the math equation.

Kagome muttered, "My worst nightmare- algebra."

Bankotsu frowned and said, "Really, I'd have thought your worst nightmare would have been facing Naraku?" before lifting his shoulders in a carefree shrug and shoveling another bite of stew in his mouth.

Sora blinked and noticed he was tilting the chair back again. She scolded, "Bankotsu put the chair on all four legs now, before you end up falling backwards and spilling that hot stew all over you." sending him a frown of disapproval.

He muttered under his breath and sat the chair upright, complaining, "I'm bored." and pushed the already empty stew-bowl away.

Sora sighed and suggested, "Kagome, why don't you and Bankotsu go for walk in the park, while I clean the laundry?"

Kagome stared at Bankotsu and fearing he would start getting into serious trouble soon if she didn't find a way to entertain him said, "I need a break anyways." She closed her math book and stood up.

Bankotsu whined, "Not the park again. Can't we do something new and hopefully exciting?" while giving Kagome and Sora his puppy-dog eyes.

Kagome thought, _"Wow, he really does look like a kid when he does that." _Frowning, she thought, _"Oh please, not that, anything but the lip quiver."_ as he decided to play dirty and caused his lower lip to start trembling.

Sora smiled and said, "Okay, okay." and grabbed her purse adding, "Here," passing Kagome her zoo pass and some money.

Kagome blinked and said, "Thanks, Mama, but I don't think he'd enjoy that." as she passed back the pass and thought, a bit worried, _"I hope this isn't a bad idea."_

Bankotsu frowned, asking, "What was that? One of those credit card thingies?" hoping it wasn't.

Kagome said, "No, it was a zoo-pass." Adding amused, "Come on, Mr. Puppy pout, we're going out."

Bankotsu frowned asking confused, "Zoo-pass?" not liking the sound of that.

Kagome assured, "Don't worry, we aren't going to the zoo." as she ran upstairs to retrieve her secret stash.

She came back down carrying a piggy bank and said, "I was saving this for a trip to the amusement park but-"

Sora said amused, "Oh don't worry about the amusement park dear, I already have money and tickets set aside for that." Informing her seriously, "You, Bankotsu, Souta, and Souta's girlfriend are all going together this weekend."

Sora smiled at her daughter adding, "I figured it would give the four of you some time together. You could use it to help Bankotsu adjust to the way we have fun these days too."

Kagome grinned exclaiming excitedly, "Alright! Thanks, Mama!" jumping up to hug her grinning mother. Sora knew how much fun the kids always had at the amusement park so every year she tried to save for two tickets.

This year she had earned some extra money by knitting blankets in all her spare time that Kagome wasn't home and selling them, so she went ahead and bought four tickets, intending to let each of her kids take one friend with them since she and her father would getting too old for the rides anyways.

Sora smiled at her daughter assuring, "You're welcome, dear." She hugged her back glad to have her precious daughter home at last.

Kagome sat back down and without hesitation opened her piggy bank spilling the coins onto the table top. Sora chuckled and handed her a bag for the coins adding, "Try not to spoil him too much. And don't spend it all in one day," with a chuckle.

Kagome assured, "We won't, Mama." and bagged the coins. Tying it shut, she placed the bag of coins in her backpack and slung it on her back, saying excitedly, "Come on, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu frowned and followed after her confused. _"What she could possibly be so excited about?"_

Kagome noticed his frown and said, "Don't worry, you're going to love this." and led him over to their sandals. They slipped into her shoes and she grabbed his hand dragging him out the door.

When they descended the stairs from the shrine, he yanked his hand from hers and demanded, "Where are we going anyways?"

Kagome grinned replying, "Well you liked playing games with Souta at home right?" staring at him.

He said, "Yeah…" staring at her unsure of what he was getting dragged into.

She asked excitedly, "How would you like to play other games like that, only on a bigger system for a while?"

He snorted, "How can those systems be any bigger?" eying her as if he thought she was trying to trick him.

She grinned replying, "You'll see, now come on or I'll leave you standing here and go myself," as she started walking off toward their destination.

He stood there a few seconds. When he realized she was serious about leaving him behind he bellowed, "Yo, wait up! You're not leaving me here bored." and sprinted, catching up to her quickly.

She smiled and said happily, "I told you, it's your choice. Either keep up or be left behind and stay bored." knowing that he'd rather do anything than risk being bored.

He sighed heavily and kept pace beside her. They waited for the walk light at the crosswalk and turned the corner after crossing the street.

Normally, Kagome wouldn't be caught dead in this place without her school friends, but since Bankotsu was with her she felt safe enough. She also knew if she didn't find some way to distract him he would likely flip out and start smashing things. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the arcade and said, "Here we are." grinning at him as she pushed him inside.

Blue eyes widened in awe as he stared at all the game machines and thought, "This must be as close to heaven as I will ever get." Smirking he said, "Hell Ya! Let's have some fun." and ran over to the machine with a fighting game just like a hyper little kid.

Kagome chuckled, "Hey! I got to change some of this for tokens first." pointing from her bag to a smaller silver machine.

Bankotsu's face fell and he said, "Well hurry up then, girl!" and began impatiently dragging her by the arm towards the token machine she'd pointed at.

Kagome giggled and said, "Man, Bankotsu, I've never seen you so excited about anything before." as she balanced her pack on her knee and unzipped it.

Bankotsu stood there tapping his foot as he stared at her, whining, "Come on already. What's taking so long?"

She sighed and pulled out a hand full of coins and put them into the machine. The machine started clanking inside and tokens began falling into the lip. Kagome grabbed the coins, passed him a large handful, and said, "Here, now let me get the rest and then I will show you how to use them."

He grumbled, "Hurry up already." and began stuffing the other coins into her pack hurriedly.

The attendant walked over to make sure everything was okay and said, "Alright have fun you two."

Kagome smiled thanking him and scolded, "Bankotsu slow down! It's not like we don't have time ya know?" as she bent over to retrieve the ones that fell to the floor. He scoffed and waited tapping his foot while she got her tokens and then grabbed her and dragged her over to the machine.

Closing her bag and slipping it on to her back she rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, you take the token and place it into this slot. Like this- watch me." and popped a token into the game.

He did so and she grabbed the stick explaining, "Now grab this and move it around, and push the buttons. Just like at home...only bigger, see?"

He did so and they started battling in the game. He beat her and smirked declaring, "Ha! I win."

She said, amused, "Yeah, you won." Handing him some more tokens and saying, "Now, I'm going to play my favorite game, which is over there," pointing to the driving games and the ski ball. Facing him, she continued, "You play what you want to, just try not to run out of tokens too fast, okay?"

Kagome shifted her bag and walked off toward the car game. Bankotsu followed her after pocketing his tokens and decided to see what was so fun to her about this new game. She sat in the seat and pushed her tokens in. She grabbed the steering wheel and positioned her feet on the pedals.

He sat in the seat beside her and watched the first few times. After realizing the things on the large screen moved, he too decided to give it a try.

She explained the object of the game to him and how everything worked and pushed more tokens into the slot to begin a new game.

She said, "Okay, now this is my car," pointing to the purplish pink one. Pointing to the blue one on his screen she said, "That's your car." Preparing to race him she asked, "Ready?" as she watched the timer count down.

He nodded and gripped the steering wheel boasting confidently, "Prepare to eat my dust, miko."

She smirked retorting, "I hope you like eating dirt, braid-boy, because you're the one who will be eating my dust!" and took off as the race started.

Scoffing, "Never happen." he chased after her and quickly caught up to her. As they came to a bend in the road she quickly maneuvered around the corner and he slid into the dirt.

Clenching his jaw, he maneuvered back onto the road and gave chase again. This continued for several laps and he gradually got the hang of it.

When the game announced she had won he demanded, "No way! Let's go again." earning a laugh from Kagome, who started another race.

That race ended in a tie and he declared, "Again!" starting another one.

Kagome stood up saying, "Na, you have fun practicing some more and then if you like we can settle this with a race on the machine at home." She moved off to play ski ball.

Growing bored with the race game he watched her playing ski ball a while and then quickly grew bored with that too. Remembering he had a packet full of tokens he walked over to the fighting game and started playing it again.

**Hours later:**

When all his tokens were gone Bankotsu scanned the room looking for Kagome and scowled at not finding her.

Spotting the attendant he walked over demanded, "The girl I came here with, where did she go?"

The attendant said, "She went into the pool room a while ago," and shrugged, pointing to the door she had left through.

He grit his jaw thinking, "_Damn that girl, when I get a hold of her I'll-"_ stopping as a terrified scream rent the air.

Eyes wide, he cursed under his breath, "Shit! That's Kagome." and tore off running in the direction of the scream.

**Minutes before with Kagome:**

Eyes wide, she whimpered, "Please don't hurt me." afraid that they would. She had seen these guys at school once before and knew they were bad news.

The leader nodded to his boys to drag her outside. As they started dragging her outside Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he followed them.

The leader laughed, assuring, "We won't hurt you babe, but we might give you a bit of a thrill." as his hand went to her thigh.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, tears streaming down her face as a frightened scream ripped past her lips. "No! Leave me alone!" She began frantically thrashing against their hold. The other two boys pinned her to the wall as their leader's hand removed itself from her thigh to rest on the collar of her shirt.

Heart racing rapidly with fear, she tried to fight them off and even managed to knee one in the balls before trying to run away, but found herself painfully slammed against the wall again.

**Now:**

Chest heaving with anger, Bankotsu burst through the door and saw that three guys, which were dressed in baggy shirts, had cornered Kagome.

The leader grabbed the fabric of her shirt, his fingers coiling around it tightly as he pulled down ripping it off wide open and exposing Kagome's breasts warning, "Behave!" In anger at her insolence, he raised his right hand high into the air and brought in down hard sending a vicious slap across her face.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at the sight of her scared face and ripped shirt. He demanded, "Yo, shitheads! Let the girl go- now!" glaring at them as his fists balled up.

Without hesitation, Bankotsu took advantage of their being distracted and launched himself through the air tackling the leader to the ground. He began delivering punch after punch to the leader's face.

When the leader went limp instead of struggling he dropped the guy in disgust and rammed one of the boys who had been holding her against the wall into the wall growling, "Don't you ever touch her again!" as he watched the second one crumple to the ground.

Rounding on the third one, who had just kicked him in the ribs, he said in a dark, foreboding tone, "I'll teach you bastards to pick on a defenseless girl." and tackled him to the ground, punching the hell out of him.

Knowing what was about to happen if she didn't stop him, Kagome shoved her fear aside for the time being, and with shaky hands pushed herself off the wall and yelled out, "Bankotsu, stop!" just as he grabbed the third boy, intending to raise him over his shoulders throw him through the wall.

Bankotsu frowned, demanding, "Why should I?" slowly raising the frightened boy over his shoulders, causing his arms to tremble slightly from the boy's struggles.

Putting on a burst of speed Kagome ran in front of the former mercenary leader and said seriously, "Because you're not a killer anymore," staring deep into his eyes, searching for any signs of whether or not he would try refuting her claim.

As he saw the concern for him in her warm, brown eyes, Bankotsu's eyes widened and he slowly lowered the kid down to the ground. Eyes narrowing, he squeezed the guy's throat lifting him a foot off of the ground and stared into his eyes, warning icily, "You and your buddies are damned lucky that she's right."

Watching the boy's eyes bulge as he desperately struggled for breath. Bankotsu opened his hand, dropping the creep roughly to the ground in disgust, and spat on him before inclining his head to indicate the first guy. He ordered angrily, "Take that idiot and leave while you still can." causing the frightened boys to scurry over, dragging their unconscious leader away in a hasty retreat eyes wide with fear.

When the three attackers had finally disappeared, Kagome whimpered and collapsed against Bankotsu's chest whispering, "Thank you, Bankotsu. I was so scared." as her body trembled and she began soaking his shirt-front with her tears.

Feeling a bit awkward at first, he blinked. Releasing a heavy sigh and placing a soothing hand on her head, he pressed her face tighter against his chest saying in a low tone, "It's alright Kagome. They are gone now and won't ever hurt you again." glaring in the direction the cowards had fled.

Her tiny hands clutched his shirt-front in her fists and she continued sobbing. Her knees buckled and he scooped the frightened girl into his arms, saying softly, "Let's go home." Walking a few steps, he bent over briefly to retrieve her pack and then carried her back to the shrine.


	10. Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**Chapter nine:  
**

As his feet continued moving towards the shrine Bankotsu stared down at the now silent woman in his arms. She still had her head buried against his chest. He thought stunned, _"Even though those guys had attacked her, she was concerned about me."  
_

Aside from Jakotsu, he couldn't recall even one other person who had ever truly worried about him and his deeply barricaded heart. Somehow he began to feel lighter as he marveled over how even though the girl had just been attacked and no doubt scared out of her wits, she had been worried about him.

With his own eyes he had seen the concern that was plain-as-day in her shimmering eyes. He could tell she was forcing her fear away to try and reach through to him; it had surprised him.

It amazed and humbled him that she- a priestess with a heart as big and pure as he had ever seen- had been worried about a cold ruthless nobody like him, despite being attacked just minutes before. Not only had she taken the time to reach through to him, but she had asked him not to kill the creeps who had attacked her.

Instead of wailing like any other woman he'd ever known would have and becoming hysterical, she had moved to stand right next to him and calmly spoke those very unexpected and powerful words, which broke through his dangerous anger, bringing his focus to her and the unexpected look deep in her eyes.

With that single look and those potent words, she had managed to keep him from tumbling over the perilous cliff of sanity and descending into an imminent, menacing fury that would have led to him to kill all three of those boys and possibly any other unfortunate soul foolish enough to cross his path before he had managed to calm down again or tire himself out- whichever occurred first.

He wasn't an idiot and knew very well exactly how dangerous a person he was when he lost his temper. He'd just never had a reason to try to keep it under control before now.

Ever since he had shown up in this strange place and been accepted by her family, he had been feeling unusual- one might even say happy, if it was even plausible for a murderer like him to feel such a thing.

Feeling uncomfortable with that word, his brows furrowed as a frown marred his tanned face for a minute and he thought, _"Complacent, yeah that's the word that best describes how I am feeling- complacent."_ and stared down at the girl again.

Yes, he felt rather at ease. He had shelter from the cold nights, food whenever he was hungry, and people to be around even when everyone was silent. He still missed his 'brothers' especially Jakotsu. But he didn't feel like he was completely alone in the world anymore either.

The girl in his arms might be a real pain in his ass at times, but she made him feel… well she just made him feel things period- something he had refused to do ever since Jakotsu's death.

His mind switched to his deceased friend and he thought longingly, _"Jakotsu… damn I miss you man."_ One hand reached into his pocket and wrapped around a single hairpin.

Sensing his deep sadness Kagome softly spoke, "Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu blinked, looking at her and asked quietly, "What?"

She gazed deep into his eyes, catching a glimpse of his despair before he blinked it away. Fighting back the urge to cup his cheek, she asked, "Are you okay?" with concern in her voice.

He replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." His eyes rested on her bruised cheek and busted lip. "What about you?" He lightly ran a finger over the purple skin of her swollen cheek.

She winced a bit admitting, "It's a little sore, but I will be okay." Wondering what had compelled him to act in such a way, he blinked, dropping his hand and took in her overwrought appearance. He cradled her closer to his chest ordering, "Rest a while, we're almost there."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes leaning her head against his heart and relaxed, allowing the steady rhythm to soothe and help assuage her slightly rattled nerves. Bankotsu slowly exhaled and stared ahead, continuing the leg of the path toward her home.

As the shrine steps came into view, his grip on her tightened a fraction and he thought, a tad nervously, _"I just hope her family doesn't blame me for this happening to her since she was supposed to be with me."_

Inhaling a deep breath, he slowly began ascending the many stairs, thinking, _"Almost there."_ as he stopped right before the top step.

Kagome was so contented that she had almost fallen asleep right there in his arms. When she realized he had stopped, she cracked her eyes open and had to bite back a groan of disappointment as she realized they were nearly home.

Wishing to prolong the moment until the last possible second, she closed her eyes again intent on enjoying the feeling of being held by him for as long as it lasted.

Taking another deep breath and gathering his courage, he took the last step and moved slowly toward the front door, almost wishing that she wouldn't leave his arms. As he stood outside the door, he reluctantly lowered her feet to the ground.

She nearly whimpered in disappointment as she felt him set her down. She clung to his shirtfront a moment as she tried to balance herself. Her knees began to shake and his arm tightened around her waist as he said, "Whoa there, easy now." placing her arm around his shoulder to help her stand up.

She mumbled, "Guess I'm still a bit shaky," a little embarrassed as they slowly began walking inside.

He said, slightly amused, "No kidding," and helped her over to the couch, slowly helping her to sit on the couch.

He took off his shirt, passed it to her with a slight smirk, and said, "Here, cover up before your mom comes in and freaks."

Looking down at her exposed chest and bra, her cheeks heated with a very embarrassed blush and she muttered, "Thanks," snatching the shirt. Eyes closed thinking, _"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot and now he saw me like that!" _she slipped into his shirt wincing as the material brushed against her cheek.

Sora was in the kitchen as she heard them enter the living room. She came out with bowls of ice cream for them and gasped, dropping the bowls when she saw her daughter's bruised face. She rushed over, kneeling in front of her daughter, inspecting her face and asked, "Kagome, what on earth happened to you?"

Bankotsu said, "She was jumped by some punks."

Sora's eyes widened and she asked, "Oh baby, are you okay?" hugging her daughter as worry creased her brows.

Kagome hugged her mother back assuring, "Yes Mama, I'm fine." adding, "In fact, Bankotsu saved me." as she pulled back to smile at Bankotsu.

Sora asked, "How on earth did this happen?" staring at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu started to say something, but Kagome cut in and answered, "Well, I went to play pool, but three guys from school cornered me and dragged me out back. One hit me and started ripping my shirt and Bankotsu came running around the corner and beat all three of them up."

Sora frowned, asking, "You didn't kill anyone, did you?" staring at the boy, worried.

Bankotsu snorted disdainfully and muttered, "I should have," still feeling remnants of his anger at what those three cowards had done.

Sora said, "Well, I'm glad you didn't. And thank you for protecting Kagome." Turning back to her daughter, she ordered, "You stay put while I get the first aid kit." and left to retrieve it.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head back against the couch saying, "Thank you for protecting me tonight, Bankotsu."

He muttered, "Yeah, well, somebody has to." When Kagome cracked her eyes open to send him a half-hearted glare, he added, amused, "You seem to attract trouble like a magnet."

Kagome said defensively, "Hey, it's not like I ask for it, ya know?" before sticking her tongue out at him.

Bankotsu chuckled, admitting, "No, you don't, but still someone has to keep you safe." and leaned over, gently caressing her other cheek, saying softly, "I'm just glad I made it in time." staring in to her eyes.

Her eyes widened and he went to remove his hand, but she placed her hand over his and nuzzled his palm, adding seriously, "So am I, and thank you." closing her eyes taking comfort in the unexpected gesture.

Bankotsu smirked, answering softly, "You're welcome." before removing his hand as he heard her mother returning. Kagome opened her eyes and sighed at the loss of his touch, wondering what had gotten into her.

Sora knelt in front of her and began cleaning and doctoring the wounds. Bankotsu stared into his hand, which was slightly tingling with the lingering warmth of her face and wondered what had possessed him to touch her like that. After blinking a few times, he sighed and focused his attention on what was being said.

Sora asked, "Those boys didn't do anything else but hit you right?" concern and uncertainty in her hazel eyes as she stared into her daughter's brown ones.

Kagome assured, embarrassed, "No Mama, they didn't get the chance to do anything but grope my thigh and smack me around before Bankotsu came charging to the rescue."

Sora said, "Good, now go upstairs and shower while I make you some fresh ice cream." as she replaced everything in the kit and walked over to clean up the mess. Kagome nodded and slowly went upstairs to shower.

Bankotsu walked over and knelt down, picking up the bowls and spoons. Sora looked him in the eyes and smiled saying, "Thank you. She would have been in a far worse situation if you hadn't been there."

Bankotsu rapidly opened and closed his eyes a few times thinking, _"Wait… so she doesn't blame me for this even happening?"_ before adding uncomfortably, "I'm just glad I found her in time."

Sora placed a hand over his adding gratefully, "So am I." Seeing the confusion in his blue eyes, she explained, "I know you would never let anything bad happen to my daughter. I also know that when Kagome goes to the arcade she tends to lose track of everything going on around her."

Bankotsu blinked profoundly, touched by her belief in him and assured, "No, I won't." as he stood up and carried the melted ice cream and bowls over to the sink.

Sora nodded and stood up, moving into the kitchen to fix fresh bowls adding, "You're a good person, Bankotsu, and Kagome is lucky to have someone like you for a friend." as she placed his bowl in front of him.

His eyes danced as he thought, _"Heh, if you knew about how we really met, I bet you wouldn't be saying that."_ as he stared at the concoction in front of him and asked, "What is this?"

She smiled, answering, "It's ice cream." She added, "Chocolate- Kagome's favorite."

He frowned and stared at it a minute before poking it with the spoon deciding whether or not to risk eating it. Sora assured, "It's safe," and walked into the living room scrubbing the floor so that it wouldn't stain.

Kagome quickly showered and climbed out. Spotting Bankotsu's shirt she thought, _"I can't believe he actually saved me,"_ as her hand settled on his shirt.

Thinking back to her nightmarish event and how quickly he had saved her, she shuddered thinking, _"Thank Kami he was there."_

After drying off and changing into fresh clothes she carefully folded his shirt and hugged it, carrying it downstairs to return it to him.

She heard him and her mother talking in the kitchen and thought, _"Mama is right, I am lucky to have a friend like Bankotsu and he is a good person- despite his past."  
_

Eyes dropping to the shirt she was holding against her chest, she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Stopping by Bankotsu, she held out his shirt and said, "Thank you," and bowed her head.

He blinked and reached for the shirt saying, "You're welcome." They both blushed as their hands brushed against each other and she dropped the shirt.

Bending down to pick it up at the same time, they bumped heads and chuckled. Kagome said, "Sorry," and stood up with the shirt in her hands brushing the dirt off of it.

He smirked at her saying, "No problem," causing her blush to deepen. Her eyes averted from his and she spotted the ice cream. They lit up and she forgot her embarrassment, chanting happily, "Yay! Chocolate ice cream." Before plopping into her chair and scooping some into her mouth.

Sora chuckled, "I told you it was her favorite." as she continued washing the dishes. Bankotsu chuckled as well.

Kagome grinned around the spoon in her mouth and pulled it out chirping, "Thanks, Mama!"

Sora smiled, replying, "You're welcome, dear. Now both of you eat up before it melts."

Kagome frowned when she saw that Bankotsu hadn't even taken a bite of his yet. She reached over holding her spoon and said, "Open." Before he could object, she pushed the spoon into his mouth, grinning, and said, "It's good, huh?"

Bankotsu's wide eyes fluttered shut as the flavor assaulted his taste buds. He wrapped a hand around hers, pulling the spoon out of his mouth with a glare. Swirling the cold treat on his tongue, he savored the taste and said, "Mmm." as his face melted into a pleasurable one. Kagome giggled and scooped another bite into her mouth.

**A/N: Okay there's chapter nine everyone- enjoy.**


	11. Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**Chapter ten:**

Before they knew it, the rest of the week seemed to fly by and it was already Friday. Kagome had finished her packing and was currently helping a rather bored Bankotsu with his packing.

"Come on, Bankotsu, just pick something already." She huffed refusing to let him dim her chipper mood or dampen her excitement.

He stood up and grabbed a handful of stuff from his drawers, tossed them on the bed, and scoffed, "They're just clothes, Kagome, nothing to pick and choose about." as he began stuffing them into the weekend bag.

Kagome snapped, "Not like that- they'll wrinkle!" and smacked his hand away. His brow rose a minute as he cradled his attacked limb like a child.

He huffed, "What the hell is with you?" glaring at her.

Unfazed by his attitude, she muttered, perturbed, "Just go get whatever else you will need," as she started pulling the clothes out and folding them before carefully putting them back in the bag.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, grumbling, "They're just gonna get messed up again anyways." as he walked over to retrieve a light sweater from the closet. He grinned as his eyes adopted a mischievous glint and he fired it right at the back of her head. _"Bingo."_ He thought victoriously.

Instead of taking the bait as he had hoped, Kagome said, unamused, "Very funny, now hurry up before Mama decides to leave us behind." as she turned around, noticing his smirk, and picked up the sweater. She folded it and placed it in the bag as well.

She thought, _"Boys. I mean seriously, do they ever grow up?"_ and had to keep from rolling her eyes again as she finished placing the folded items neatly in the bag.

Bankotsu pouted when he didn't get the reaction he wanted out of her and leaned against the closet door jamb with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her as he sulked, thinking, _"I mean seriously, what the hell is the big deal anyways? They're just stupid clothes, which are just gonna get messed up again when the bag is tossed around, so what's the point in folding them?"_

Shaking his head, he released a heavy sigh and thought,_ "Why do girls have to get so worked up about clothes?" _Scowling he deduced, _"Girls are just plain weird." _as he watched her carefully store everything neatly. Sighing he tossed his small box containing a mirror, comb, and some hair bands onto the bag, adding, "Add that too." and watched, confused as she opened it and organized the bands by color.

Rolling his eyes as he realized what she was doing, he muttered, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." as he shoved off the door jamb. He stomped over yanking it from her, snapping it shut as he growled, "Just put it in the damn bag already."

Kagome blinked as it was yanked from her hand and snapped, "Hey! I was fixing that." Moving to snatch it back, she added, "Give it here!"

Bankotsu looked at her, dumbfounded, and said, "You can't be serious…. Kagome it's a stupid case there is nothing to fix." He yanked it out of her reach and shoved it into his bag.

Kagome tried to reach for it, saying, "I'm not done with it yet." She grunted as she reached her arm toward it.

Bankotsu scoffed, tying his bag shut and said, "Yes, you are." as he shouldered his bag.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him and huffed, "I wasn't done yet." narrowing her eyes at him in annoyance.

Planting his feet shoulder width apart and with his arms crossed over his chest Bankotsu rolled his eyes, before narrowing his eyes at her adding, "It's my case and I said it's done- now let's go." pointing to her bag which was in his bedroom floor.

Kagome sighed heavily and grabbed the bag, slipping it onto her shoulder and muttered, "Party pooper." as she walked out the door and down stairs with him stomping right behind her.

Bankotsu muttered back, "I heard that, ya know?" glaring at her back annoyed that she was making such a big deal over nothing.

She huffed, "So what? Maybe I intended for you to hear it." as she reached the bottom of the stairs with a hand on her hip and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

He stepped down beside her and asked, "I thought you said we needed to hurry?" staring into her annoyed brown eyes as one of his brows rose.

She blinked before grinning and said, "You're right," hooking her arm in his, before dragging him out the door.

He held back a sigh and allowed her to lead him outside thinking amused_, "She sure seems excited about all of this. I wonder why?" _

Sora was helping Souta and Hitomi place their bags in the trunk of her little four-door car.

Hitomi said excitedly, "Thanks so much for inviting me to go along, Sora." looking forward to a whole weekend alone with her boyfriend.

Sora smiled, replying, "You're welcome dear. I told Souta when I got the tickets that I would let him go with any one friend he wanted to- adult free for once." causing the teenagers to blush.

Souta reminded, "Yeah, but we will still have Bankotsu and Kagome there too." excited to have some time alone with his girlfriend, and also to spend some time with his sister and their latest house guest.

Sora nodded, agreeing, "Yes, but I'm sure that even though the four of you are sharing one hotel room, you will manage to get some time alone with each other as well."

Smiling, she added, "Plus this will give the four of you time to get to know each other a bit better. Kagome is really excited about showing Bankotsu around too."

Kagome walked out, passing her mother her bag saying, "We're ready, Mama." She added, "And yes I am. It will be interesting to see how he reacts to our celebratory customs."

At Hitomi's frown she said, "He's from a different continent and is used to different cultures than we are."

Hitomi smiled and said, "Ah, okay." Turning to smile at Bankotsu she asked, "So then this will be a new experience for you, huh?"

Bankotsu blinked, answering honestly, "Yes it will." and passed Sora his bag.

Placing his bag next to Kagome's, Sora asked, "So, Bankotsu, are you excited?"

Not wanting to make her feel bad, he settled with the answer, "It should prove a learning experience."

Sora's lips tilted into a smile and her eyes lit up as she said happily, "That it will." and closed the trunk.

Souta climbed into the passenger front seat and Hitomi climbed into the back driver's side seat. Bankotsu eyed the strange and rather enormous object in front of him and his spine stiffened.

Kagome stopped beside him and said calmly, "Bankotsu," drawing his wide eyes from the vehicle and to her face. She slowly moved to stand in front of him and cupped his face soothing, "It'll be okay."

He blinked a few times and stared searchingly into her eyes, asking in a soft whisper, "Are you sure?"

As she maintained eye contact Kagome said, "I'm sure. I've ridden in the car hundreds of times and have never been harmed in it.

His pounding heart slowed back to a normal pace as his eyes darted from the car to her a few times. She said, "Bankotsu," bringing his blue gaze back to her. She assured, "You'll be fine because I'm going to be right there with you, okay?"

He searched her eyes for any sign trickery and sighed heavily. She caressed his cheek with her finger urging, "It can't bite you- It's not alive, and besides I'll be right beside you the whole time."

His jaw tightened a bit before he nodded and said, "You're staying right next to me." as if ordering her.

She nodded and slowly led him over to the car. She opened the door and crawled into the middle-seat, holding out her hand to him. He stared at her hand a few seconds and then huffed and slapped his hand in hers.

She winced at the stinging of her palm and closed her small hand over his larger one as her eyes connected and held Bankotsu's, silently pleading for him to trust her.

Bankotsu hesitated before reluctantly climbing into the vehicle and blinking in shock. He smiled as his back rested against the cushion of the seat. He said, "Hey this is… kind of nice." bouncing a little to get his body used to the luxury.

Kagome said, "Yes, it is." As she reached over him to close the door, causing Bankotsu's spine to instantly stiffen and his eyes to widen in a slight mixture of fear and shock. He watched with baited breath as she offered, "How about I open the window?" doing just that.

Hearing the slight noise, his gaze flew to the door beside him. He blinked and frowned as the strange thing in front of him seemed to slowly disappear. Kagome smiled and asked, "Is that better?"

Feeling a little more at ease now that the wind was able to hit his face, Bankotsu nodded and said, "This just seems so strange." unsure yet whether he liked it or not.

Kagome smiled and replied, "Yeah, it can take a little getting used to, but for where we are going this will be much faster than walking." and she reached over him, pulling out the seat-belt.

Bankotsu snagged her wrist and frowned, demanding, "What are you doing?" staring deep into her eyes.

Kagome explained seriously, "This is so you will be safe, okay?" He reluctantly nodded and released his hold on her wrist, watching in fascination as she clicked the belt in place.

She quickly settled back into her seat. She smiled and pulled her own seat-belt over, locking it in place.

Sora asked, "Everyone settled and belted?" getting a chorus of 'Yeahs' before slowly backing out of the driveway and onto the road.

Bankotsu watched, both fascinated and slightly nervous as she picked up speed to travel with the traffic.

Uncomfortable with the silence, he asked, "So this is how people travel here, eh?" still a little confused, though he was beginning to feel more at ease as his body accustomed itself to the comfortable seat.

Kagome smiled, "Yup, almost like the horses and carriages, only the vehicles go much faster than a horse ever could."

Bankotsu nodded mumbling, "Still rather be on foot or a horse." He wasn't used to all this 'modern technology' and he wasn't sure he ever would be.

Kagome assured, "You get used to it after a while, plus this trip would take maybe a day by horse, where as with the vehicle, it'll only be about an hour."

Bankotsu blinked and asked, "Wow, is it really that much faster than a horse?" as he shifted in his seat to stare at her.

Kagome smiled and answered, "Yup." as she sat beside him, keeping him engaged in conversation to keep his mind off of the drive.

Bankotsu stared out the front windshield and complained, "Sure doesn't seem like we are doing anything but crawling." growing slightly irritated.

Kagome giggled and said, "Try watching out your side window, then you'll see how fast we are really going." pointing to the window.

Bankotsu scoffed and rolled his eyes, but looked out his window. His blue eyes widened as he said, "Damn, I can't even focus on the road well." amazed at how fast they were going.

Kagome chuckled adding, "That's because we are nearing seventy miles per hour, now that we are on the highway." as she pointed, drawing his gaze to the different lanes.

Bankotsu blinked thinking, _"That really is faster than horses."_ as his mind tried to process all this information. To be honest, his head was starting to hurt from the overwhelming knowledge. He lifted his hand to his temples and began rubbing them lightly in an effort to ease the short, stabbing pains that began building up.

Kagome saw this and suggested, "Why don't you relax a bit? I know being in a vehicle for the first time can be taxing; you could close your eyes. I'm right here and not going anywhere."

She released a soft 'oof' as his arm wrapped around her with his hand on her ribs and her body pressed tight against his side. He muttered seriously, "Damn right, you're not." He refused to let her loose until this whole 'drive' thing was over.

She sighed and decided not to fight once it was clear he wasn't going to let go. She shifted a bit to a more comfortable position and leaned into him, assuring softly, "It's okay Bankotsu." and patting his chest in a comforting manner.

She could feel his heart still beating a little faster than normal and thought, _"What a strange reaction." _as she softly patted his chest.

His hand gripping the door's arm rest, pried lose to grab the hand tapping his chest. She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder thinking, _"This is almost kind of nice."_

Hitomi hid a grin as she pretended not to notice their actions. Her eyes met Souta's in the mirror and they exchanged knowing smiles. Sora also looked in the mirror and noticed Bankotsu and Kagome's position and she smiled before returning her eyes to the road.

Hitomi and Souta both wisely stayed quiet and stared out the window, surprising Sora who nodded her head in silent approval and drove the rest of the way to the hotel. Kagome felt so comfortable that her eyes slowly drifted shut and he felt her body beginning to relax.

Bankotsu's grip on Kagome never left during the entire car ride, but it did eventually let up some toward the end as he absently thought, _"She's so soft and warm."_ feeling her slender body pressed against his side.

Sora started to slow down and pulled up along the curb of the hotel. When the car stopped Bankotsu blinked and stared out the window. Kagome opened her eyes and said, slightly disappointed, "We're there already?"

Sora smiled, answering, "Yes, we are," as she got out of her door and walked around to the back of the car, popping the trunk.

Souta and Hitomi jumped out of the car and went to get their bags. Bankotsu looked at Kagome, noticing the pout on her face and remained silent, despite sending her a simple smirk.

She blinked wondering, _"Huh, why is he smirking?" _before reaching over to open his door and said, "So get out already."

Bankotsu's smirk widened as he got out of the car and went to where the others were standing. Kagome shook her head, thinking_, "Boys are weird and he's the strangest one of them all." _as she rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car too.

When she walked around to get her bag, Sora smiled and pulled out two envelopes, handing them to her kids, and explained, "This one is the four weekend passes," handing it to Kagome, adding, "There are also four spending cards in there so you four can have a little bit of spending money. It's not a lot mind you, but at the hotel your meals and drinks are free as part of your stay here and the passes are all access passes so it should be enough."

Turning to Souta, she passed him the smaller envelope and said, "This is for you four's last evening here, don't open it until then."

Blinking as he accepted the envelope, Souta nodded, promising, "We won't, and thanks, Mom."

Sora said, "You're welcome, dear. Now you four have fun and no fighting." as she pulled back to stare at the four teenagers, who all nodded their agreement.

Sora added, "This was going to be your graduation bash for after you graduated, but I decided to let you enjoy it now instead."

Kagome blinked and said, "Wow, thanks, Mama." hugging her mother tightly.  
Sora smiled hugging her back tightly and whispered, "I'm so glad to have you back home safe and sound." Pulling back she said, "Now go have fun and enjoy your weekend." Watching as a bright smile lit her daughter's face.

Kagome threw herself into her arms, whispering in a trembling voice, "I'm glad to be home again, Mama." hugging her tighter than she ever had before.

Sora blinked back a few tears and closed her eyes, hugging her daughter a moment before pulling back and gently urging her daughter to her friend's side, sending Bankotsu a look that read, "Watch over her for me." He nodded and she smiled before waving them off.

The four teenagers picked up their bags and stood on the sidewalk watching as she drove off. When the taillights faded from view Kagome sighed, clutching the envelope tightly to her chest.

Bankotsu stood beside her urging softly, "Come on, Kagome, we should go and get checked in." as his arm went around her waist and he slowly lead her into the large building.

Souta and Hitomi were already waiting by the door when they walked up. Souta said happily, "This is going to be so awesome! An entire weekend without adults." grinning big as day.

Hitomi slipped her hand into his adding excitedly, "I know, I just can't wait until tomorrow!"

Kagome lifted a hand to her face and wiped away the threatening tears and said, "It will be nice." smiling at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu said, "Hope so." as he ushered her in the door and over to the check-in desk.

After the clerk checked for their reservation and passed them the room-key cards, they took their bags and followed the bell-hop down the hall and over to their room.

Once the bell-hop showed them how to use the key cards, she handed them a list of the meal times and took her leave, saying, "Enjoy your stay with us and your weekend."

Kagome said, "Thanks, ma'am," and entered the room followed by Bankotsu and then Hitomi and Souta.

Souta's eyes scanned the spacious room and he said, "Wow! This place is huge."

Hitomi smiled adding, "Yep, and there are four full sized beds." as she walked over to the one closest to the window and dropped her bags there.

Souta said sternly, "Oh no! You take that one, I'll take this one so no burglars try anything funny." as he passed her bag to her.

Hitomi sighed, "You don't have to be so paranoid, Souta. This is a hotel remember?" accepting her bag.

Souta said seriously, "Just humor me." staring at his girlfriend.

Recognizing his 'no arguments' look, Hitomi sighed and nodded, sitting on her bed. Souta nodded once in satisfaction and plopped his bag onto his bed.

Hitomi said cheerily, "At least I'm close to the bathroom." as she walked into the long bathroom which separated the two sides of the room.

Souta said, "Yup," kicking his shoes off and picking up the remote from the nightstand between their beds. He turned on the wide flat panel TV and began looking for something to watch.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu saying, "Doesn't matter which one I get."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Alright, then I will take this one," dropping his bag on the one closest to the door and kicking his shoes off.

Kagome took her bag and dropped it on the bed closest to the bathroom on their side and kicked her shoes off.

Kagome picked up the remote from their nightstand and began flipping the channels. When Souta settled on a loud music channel she rolled her eyes and said, "Hey Souta, turn it down a bit would ya? We don't need to get kicked out for making too much noise." and turned her TV off.

Bankotsu looked over the food schedule.

---

**Buffet/Restaurant:**

**Breakfast is served from 7-10 am**

**Lunch from 11:30 am to 2:30 pm**

**Dinner from 5:30 pm- to 10 pm**

**Café open from noon to 11 pm**

Breakfast includes freshly baked bread, waffles prepared in front of you, Japanese dishes, salads and more. 

During the cafe hours, the restaurant offers original sandwiches and other light meals, as well as pastries, desserts and beverages.

For dinner, the restaurant offers dishes from around the world, imaginative seafood and meat dishes that change by the month, as well as regular everyday menus.

---

He checked the time and said, "Hey, how about we all go grab a bite to eat since they open dinner in just a few minutes?"

Remembering that they hadn't had anything since lunch, Kagome said, "Sounds good to me," slipping her shoes back on. Bankotsu stood up and slipped his shoes back on as well as placing the card key and the envelope with the passes and cards into his pocket.

Kagome walked around the bathroom, adding, "We're going to grab some dinner since they start serving it an a few minutes."

Souta jumped up adding, "We will go too. Come on, Hitomi, we'll eat and then maybe come back and watch a movie okay?"

She smiled and said, "Sounds good to me." Souta grinned, grabbing her hand, and walked over to the door.

Bankotsu handed him the second key card and said, "Here don't lose it. This way you and I both have one so we can come back anytime we want to."

Souta slid it into his wallet replying, "Good idea." as he and Hitomi walked out the door.

Kagome questioned curiously, "I wonder what they are serving tonight?"

Bankotsu escorted her out of the room answering, "Well the list said it's something called a 'buffet'." a bit perplexed as to what that meant.

Her eyes lit up and she explained, "Alright! That means we should be able to find something that everybody to be willing to eat, because it's a wide variety of things to choose from."

Bankotsu smiled saying, "Good, cause I'm hungry." Closing the door behind them and checking to make sure it locked.

Kagome said amused, "Relax, Bankotsu. Everything will be safe in the room." as she started walking towards her brother and his girlfriend who were already walking towards the restaurant.

Bankotsu sighed, thinking, _"Damn well better be,"_ and quickly caught up to the others.

The four of them entered the dining area and went to sit at a table together. After being brought a stack of plates and some cups by a worker, they each stood up, carrying a plate and their cup and went to scout out the food.

The four of them pretty much stuck together going from one display to the next and picking what they wanted. They got their drinks: sodas for Hitomi and Souta and tea for Kagome and Bankotsu, before sitting back at the table and eating.

After dinner the four of them walked back up to their room and settled for watching the same movie on both screens. Half way through the movie all four of them drifted to sleep and shortly after that the timers kicked in and the TVs shut themselves off.

**A/N: Okay there is chapter ten everyone- enjoy! XD**


	12. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**Chapter eleven:**

Early the next morning, Bankotsu rolled out of his bed and went to shower. Just as he finished showering and dressing in shorts and a muscle shirt, Kagome woke up.

He sat on his bed drying his hair with a towel and said, "Go shower, and then I want to get some breakfast."

She yawned and nodded, promising, "I won't be long." as she carried her bag into the bathroom and locked both doors.

Twenty minutes later, she came out in shorts and a t-shirt with her hair being toweled dry.

She sat on her bed and pulled out her sandals, informing him, "We have about two hours before the amusement park opens, so why don't we have a leisurely breakfast?"

Bankotsu slipped on his sandals and pocketed the key card and envelope with the passes and cards and said, "Yeah, sure."

Kagome left Souta a note saying that they were heading down for breakfast and would meet them at the gate when the park opened. Placing the note on the tiny counter of the kitchen alcove, she grabbed her wallet and slipped it into her pocket.

She brushed her hair and placed the brush on her bed, asking, "Ready?"

Bankotsu finished braiding his hair and stood up, slipping the comb-case into his back pocket and said, "Let's go." as he escorted her out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

Kagome smiled and started walking towards the restaurant. Bankotsu quickly caught up with her and walked beside her with his hands in his pockets, asking, "So what do you want to do first once this 'park' or whatever it is opens up?"

She smiled, answering, "I was thinking we might check out the game booths first. Like maybe the ball-toss or something?" as she happily walked beside him to the restaurant.

Bankotsu frowned, asking, "What is it exactly?" staring at the raven-haired girl beside him.

She said, "Well, you take a ball and toss it at a bunch of pins that are stacked up. If you knock them all down, you get a prize- like a stuffed animal or something."

His confusion deepened and he asked, "Do people here really stuff animals?" trying to imagine why in the world anyone would bother stuffing an animal.

She laughed, answering, "No silly, it's a type of toy… like a doll but instead it's shaped like an animal."

He blinked a few times and scoffed, "Who would want something lame like that for a prize? That's stupid."

She sighed and informed him, "Well actually, when a guy wins a stuffed animal for a prize, he usually gives it to his girlfriend or someone like that." lifting her slender shoulders in a careless shrug. He frowned and followed her over to an empty table.

A few minutes later they had a plate loaded with two Belgian waffles, butter dishes, and fresh maple syrup placed in front of them. Between them was a smaller plate with freshly sliced mango pieces, and a bowl of nuts. To drink they were given a small glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and a medium sized glass of milk.

Bankotsu nodded to the waitress, and she smiled at them before taking her leave. Kagome frowned and then looked at the food, adding happily, "Wow, Belgian waffles." as she picked up her fork and began buttering the fluffy breakfast before pouring some of the warm syrup over them.

Bankotsu said, "I hope it's good, 'cause I'm famished." as he reached over, doing the same thing to his food as he had seen Kagome do to hers.

She said cheerily, "Oh yeah, they are. You're in for a real treat." sinking her fork into the fluffy waffle and cutting off a piece.

Bankotsu frowned and mimicked her actions slowly lifting the strange food to his face. He sniffed a few times and sighed before poking it into his mouth. Kagome stopped mid-bite to look at him and asked, "So, what do you think?"

He chewed a few times before swallowing it and replied, "Not bad," with a shrug before popping another bite into his mouth.

Kagome chuckled and popped a bite into her mouth before poking her fork into one of the mango slices and adding it to the top of her waffles.

Bankotsu reached over picking up a mango slice with his fingers and slipped it into his mouth. Smirking, he held out his fingers to Kagome, offering, "Wanna lick them clean for me?"

She blinked at his fingers then narrowed her eyes at him and snorted, "Get over yourself." before going back to her food. Bankotsu laughed and licked his own fingers clean, holding her gaze with his intense blue eyes. Her cheeks filled with the tell-tale, pink tinge and he chuckled before eating his own food.

Kagome continued forking bites into her mouth and tried to banish the soft heat that had filled her face and averted her eyes from his for the rest of the meal. Because she refused, to look at him she missed the playful twinkle that entered his eyes and the deadly smirk that graced his handsome face.

Souta and Hitomi came over, calling out, "There you two are." as they joined them. A few minutes later their own meals and drinks were brought over.

Souta said, "We thought we might have even missed you two." hiding a yawn.

Hitomi said, "Yeah, when Souta picked up the note he checked the clock and rushed us out of the room." chuckling as she leaned over and pecked his cheek.

Souta said defensively, "Well it is almost time for the amusement park to open." as he tucked into his food.

Hitomi smiled agreeing, "Yeah, that's true," before carefully eating her food.

Having finished their meals, Bankotsu and Kagome just decided to wait for the other two since it was almost time for the rides to open anyway.

Hitomi and Souta finished in record time and stood, saying, "Okay, let's go." and walked off hand in hand toward the park's gates.

Bankotsu nodded and pulled the envelope from his pocket saying, "Yo, hold up a minute, you two." The couple stopped and turned around. Bankotsu pulled out the four passes and cards and started handing them out.

Hitomi, Kagome, and Souta placed their passes over their necks to dangle on their chests. Bankotsu did the same with a frown and passed out the cards. Hitomi and Souta pocketed theirs.

Kagome smiled at Bankotsu, holding up a small bag of coins adding, "I brought some of my money as well." He nodded.

Hitomi held up a small bag informing them "I also brought some of mine." with a grin. Passing it to Souta she said, "Okay hot-shot, let's go see you win the ball-toss." and linked hands with him, leading him towards the ball toss.

Kagome pocketed her bag and card and started following them. Bankotsu shrugged and followed her, figuring he might as well see what this was all about.

Hitomi stood happily beside Souta as he passed a coin to the man behind the counter and was given six balls. He picked up the first ball aimed and tossed the ball, knocking down two cups.

Hitomi cheered, "Yeah, that's the way Souta!" and watched as him adjust his aim and toss the ball hitting two more cups.

Kagome joined Hitomi in cheering and Souta grinned and tossed again hitting the middle of the stack, causing the entire stack to come tumbling down.

Bankotsu blinked and asked, "That's it? You just aim and throw the ball, knocking those down?" as Souta pointed to the large panda bear when asked which prize he wanted.

Souta said, "Yeah, but It's not as easy as it looks." passing his excited girlfriend her panda to add to her small collection.

Hitomi's eyes lit up and she grinned before kissing his lips while hugging him tightly with the panda between them. She said, "Thanks, babe."

Kagome watched, somewhat envious, as Souta passed Hitomi the panda, thinking, _"Wow, I wish I had a boyfriend who would do stuff like that for me." _

Bankotsu frowned as he noticed Kagome's eyes dim a little. He thought, _"Do those silly toys really mean that much to her?"_

His eyes switched to the couple beside him as Souta kissed Hitomi, replying with a grin, "You're welcome." and stepped aside saying, "Go ahead, Bankotsu give it a try."

Bankotsu shrugged, saying offhandedly, "Yeah sure, why not?" Blinking at his unexpected agreement, Kagome passed a coin to the man behind the counter and six balls were placed in front of Bankotsu.

Bankotsu picked up the ball and stared at the display a minute, eying it thoroughly. He thought, _"If those silly things really mean so much to her, then I wonder how she will react when I get her one?" _Deciding there was only one way to find out, he shrugged and tossed the ball.

Kagome blinked as the ball not only knocked down the cups, but left a good sized dent in the wall before bouncing to the floor. Bankotsu smirked, thinking, _"Easy as pie."_

When the clerk asked which ones he wanted for a prize he rolled his eyes muttering boredly, "Hell, I don't care, let her choose them." pointing his finger to indicate Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened and she blinked a few times before a huge grin plastered across her face and she pointed to the big stuffed tiger with two cubs saying, "That one please."

The clerk retrieved the prize and said, "You still have one more." Kagome hugged her tigers and looked over the display a minute before pointing to the black dragon and said, "I'll take that one." She thought_, "Mama will adore this."_

The clerk nodded and took it down passing it to her, saying, "Have a nice day folks."

Kagome spontaneously hugged Bankotsu with the animals between them and said, "Thanks so much, Bankotsu." He blinked when he felt her barrel into him and then smirked as he looked down and saw her face glowing, and said, "Yeah sure, don't mention it." patting her back.

She blushed and pulled back from him adding, "No one has won me a prize since my father died." Hugging the stuffed animals and nuzzling her face into them with her eyes closed.

Souta confirmed, "We haven't been to these things very often and I only started getting good at the ball-toss a year ago." as his eyes also became a little sad.

Hitomi, sensing her boyfriend's sadness, took his hand, saying, "Come on, Souta, let's check out the fish." He gave her a small smile and said, "Sure," allowing her to lead him across to the fish.

Bankotsu cleared his throat, asking, "So where to next?" staring at Kagome. He frowned as the need to wipe the sadness from her face hit him hard.

She looked up and said, "I guess the fish," sending him a small smile. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her over to where Souta and Hitomi were.

Hitomi smiled as Souta held her panda, and she paid the woman behind the display and was handed a small, wire scoop with a wooden handle.

Souta felt kind of silly holding the big panda and shifted his feet, trying to be patient. Hitomi dipped her paddle in and tried to scoop one of the fish but missed.

Kagome smiled, saying, "Better luck next time, Hitomi." as the younger girl frowned.

Hitomi sighed and took her panda back after handing her paddle back. Kagome asked Bankotsu to hold the prizes for her. He blinked then sighed and said, "No way, I'm not holding those goofy things. They're yours, you hold them." pushing them back towards her.

Hitomi offered to hold them and Kagome smiled, letting her hold them as she tried her luck. She caught a blue one and the person bagged it up in water for her. Kagome thanked her with a bow and passed the fish to Hitomi, saying, "Here, if I take it home Buyo would just eat it."

Hitomi grinned as she passed back the animals and said, "Wow, thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled, assuring, "No problem." as she hugged her stuffed animals.

Souta smiled, offering, "How about we get a fish bowl for you and take it and the stuffed animals back to the room, then meet up with Kagome and Bankotsu at the roller-coaster?"

Hitomi's eyes lit up and she said, "Sure." slipping her free hand into his.

Kagome said, "Hey, would you two mind taking the dragon back for me and setting it on my bag?" passing Souta the dragon.

He smiled, answering, "No problem."

Bankotsu frowned asking, "Why not have them just take both back for you?"

Kagome shook her head adamantly protesting, "No way," as she hugged her tiger family declaring, "I want keep this with me for the day."

Bankotsu sighed and said, "Alright." He hid a smile as Souta and Hitomi walked back towards the room.

Kagome grinned hugging her kitties and asked happily, "So where to next?"

Bankotsu walked beside her with his hands in his pockets, answering, "Wherever you want." with a careless shrug.

Kagome chuckled, asking, "Feeling strong?" as she spotted the strength testing.

He smirked and asked, bemused, "What do you think?" flexing his arm a bit.

She giggled a led him over to the line, adding, "Here you can show off your strength." grinning at him.

He shrugged, "If you say so." watching as the man in front of him picked up the large mallet and slammed it down on the machine. He blinked and watched as the little gadget ran up the long pole and stopped about half way.

Staring at Kagome, he asked, "What's the point of this one?" not comprehending why anyone would do such a silly thing.

She replied, "Well the object is to get that thing there to hit the bell way at the top." Frowning, she thought, _"On second thought he'd probably just break this thing."_ Frowning she said, "You know what, never mind." and stepped aside pulling him by the arm so the next person in line could try.

He sighed in relief and said, "Good, because that seemed boring as hell." and led her down a path towards the candy booth.

He watched, confused as people started eating what looked like colorful fluffy clouds. Kagome squealed and dragged him over to the line, paying for one. He asked, "Why did you get so excited over this?"

She giggled, "Because, silly, it's cotton-candy." The tore off a piece and pushed it into his open mouth.

He blinked as the sugary thing melted on his tongue and crackled a bit. She said, "Good, huh?" before popping a piece into her mouth.

He scowled mumbling, "Yuck, it's way too sweet." and spat on the ground trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Kagome sighed and popped some more into her mouth before walking over to the drink booth and ordering two cups of tea. She paid for the drinks and passed the first one to him saying, "Here, drink this." before finishing her cotton candy and drinking her tea, while one arm hugged her tigers to her torso.

Bankotsu gladly drank the tea and paid for a second one before asking, "You sure it wouldn't be easier dropping that back off at the room?" pointing to her silly toy.

She said, "Not a chance." hugging her stuffed animal protectively.

He sighed and shook his head, muttering, "Whatever." and drank his second tea, crushing the cup and tossing it into the trash can while he watched her hugging her silly toy. He still wasn't sure what the big deal was.

After a minute he said, "Let's go over to that whatever-it-was Souta talked about meeting up at." She nodded and they began walking towards the roller-coaster line.

They were about two feet from the line when Kagome whipped around as she heard her name called out. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi heading directly towards them. Bankotsu scowled at the three girls as they approached, wondering who they were and exactly how they knew Kagome.

The trio's eyes lit up first in shock then in appreciation as their eyes traveled the length of Bankotsu. Kagome noticed this and frowned, then plastered on a smile and greeted, "Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. What brings you three here?"

She turned to Bankotsu and quickly explained, "These are some of my friends from school." He nodded that he understood.

Yuka answered, "Well, we decided, since we have a three day weekend this time, we might as well enjoy it and came here."

Eri eyed Bankotsu thoroughly, then licked her lips excitedly and asked, "So who is this stud beside you?"

Bankotsu blinked in shock at her brazenness and then smirked. Kagome answered cheerily, "Oh him? He's Bankotsu."

Yuka eyed Bankotsu and exclaimed, "Wow, he sure looks strong!"

Bankotsu smirked and replied, "I am!" looking at the girls.

Eri reached out and felt his bicep. "I'll say!" she agreed as she winked at Bankotsu.

"You sure are cute," Ayumi said and blushed as she drank in Bankotsu's form.

Kagome frowned, wondering why watching her friends flirt with Bankotsu was irritating her. Bankotsu noticed Kagome's frown and casually draped his free arm around her shoulder as he gave her a small smile.

Yuka asked, "So Kagome, where is your bad-boy boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed brightly and Bankotsu scowled. He dropped his arm, then faced Kagome and demanded, "What are they talking about, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed brighter and mumbled embarrassed, "Um..."

"You know, Mr. Possessive," Ayumi cooed with starry eyes as her hands went to both sides of her face.

Kagome looked nervously at the ground and mumbled, "We broke up."

Yuka gasped in shock, then asked, relieved, "Kagome, did you finally dump him then?"

Kagome, snapping her head up, looked at her friend with shocked eyes and asked, "Why would you think that?"

Eri retorted seriously, "Because he was a two-timing, possessive, bad-boy. We also heard from one of the guys at school that he and some of his cronies about got their heads knocked off after harassing you this weekend and figured he must have been around. "

Kagome groaned and asked, "Could we just drop it, please? I really don't want to talk about Inuyasha right now. And-"

Bankotsu, who was feeling even more irritated than before, now smirked at the three girls, who all gasped in shock. Deciding to set the record straight he informed them smugly, "I'm the one who saved her."

Yuka nodded then questioned, "Well, what about Hojo?" as she saw him walking over towards them.

At that same second, Bankotsu spotted some strange guy walking over with his eyes zeroed in on Kagome and immediately felt the need to keep Kagome close to him.

He casually wrapped a muscular arm around Kagome's waist possessively and brushed the hair away from her neck with his free hand, eyes zeroed in on the guy who was approaching. Bankotsu's smirk widened as he noticed the guy's reaction.

The guy quickly masked his reaction and his eyes filled with longing at the sight of the girl he'd always had a crush on looking healthy. Eyes still on the guy, Bankotsu was overcome with the sudden urge to make his claim known and began to nuzzle his face into the side of Kagome's neck brushing his lips across the soft skin there.

Confused and angered that she wasn't pushing the stranger away, Hojo's eyes narrowed and he demanded, "What's going on here Kagome? Who is this guy?" tearing his eyes from the intruder to gaze upon his beloved Kagome's face. What he saw there only unsettled him even more.

Kagome's breath hitched as Bankotsu seductively began to nibble her earlobe and her cheeks began to flush a bit.

Hojo asked, confused, "Who is this guy and why aren't you pushing him away?" She tried to pay attention to what Hojo was saying; of course, all she could think about was how good it felt to have Bankotsu nibbling her ear.

Hojo's eyes widened in shock and he balled his hands into fists at his side, just itching to smash one into the guy's arrogant face. Bankotsu noticed the boy's reaction and inwardly smirked as Kagome sighed in pleasure closing her eyes, unable to stop a murmur from escaping past her lips.

Bankotsu left her ear to slowly trail his wet tongue down her neck and slowly feathered kisses over to the corner of her soft lips. She was very much enjoying his attentions and turned to kiss his lips, completely forgetting all about Hojo and her stunned friends.

Bankotsu's eyes lit with triumph and he captured her lips in a tender kiss while running his hands up and down her back slowly pressing her closer to his body. Kagome turned fully into Bankotsu wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

Bankotsu continued his sensual assault for a minute and then broke the kiss, smiling in satisfaction at her closed eyes, dreamy expression, and slightly swollen lips.

Hojo was standing there; face red and body trembling with jealous rage. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all stood there wide-eyed and thought, _"Uh oh, there's about to be a fight. Kagome, what are you doing girl?"_

As she watched them kissing Ayumi thought a bit envious, _"Wow Kagome, you're so lucky. He's so hot and dreamy. I want a total hunk to kiss me like that someday." _with stars in her eyes.

Yuka stood there looking thunderstruck as she thought_, "Oh my, that's some kiss."_

Eri, eyes wide from shock, watched the kiss thinking_, "Uh oh, Hojo is not going to like this."_ Her eyes darted to Hojo and she saw his jaw clench tightly thinking, _"Poor Hojo, he doesn't like this at all. Kagome girl, you've done it now." _Stepping a few paces back and dragging her friend's by an arm each so they were out of the way.

_"Who the hell does this guy think he is, just touching her like that? Why the hell isn't she slapping him or at least yelling and pushing him away?"_ Hojo's mind raged. Gritting his teeth, Hojo demanded, "Take your hands off of her- now!" eyes burning angrily into the guy who was acting way too familiar with Kagome for his taste_._

Hearing the anger in his voice, Kagome's mind cleared from her passion-induced fog and her eyes slowly opened. She turned to see Hojo, her eyes widening as she remembered he was there and said, "Hojo... This is Bankotsu." Trying to diffuse the tension, Kagome held up her tigers saying happily, "He won this for me today, isn't it adorable?"

Souta and Hitomi had spotted the group and walked up just as all of this was going on. His eyes widened at the scene of the kiss and he recognized that Bankotsu was purposefully making his place known. He'd suspected for some time now that the guy had the hots for his sister; this was only confirming it.

Hitomi's grin couldn't be contained because she'd suspected for a while now that Kagome had also had a crush on this guy.

Knowing that Hojo had had a thing for his sister for a long time now and seeing that Hojo was obviously about to blow a fuse, Souta stepped in front of him calmly informing the group, "He's living with us."

Bankotsu was staring directly at Hojo, whose face fell immediately as he asked, perplexed, "Living with you?" staring at the kid as if he were an alien speaking a foreign language.

Bankotsu inwardly smirked in satisfaction, answering calmly, "And what if I am?" as his grip tightened on Kagome's waist, pulling her snug against his massive chest, with his blue eyes clearly challenging the scrawnier guy.

Hojo's pain-filled eyes went to Kagome and he asked, "Is that true Kagome? Is this guy really living with you?" silently pleading with her to say that it was a lie.

Kagome's eyes fell and she hugged her kitties tightly and nodded. Hojo's hurt turned to anger as his chest heaved up and down. He let out a yell and pulled his arm back.

Knowing what the kid was about to do Bankotsu smirked and pushed Kagome to the safety of her brother's side before catching the kid's fist in his palm and saying smugly, "You shouldn't have done that, boy."

Kagome's eyes widened as she screamed out, "No!" running over to them causing Bankotsu to halt his fist a mere inch in front of the shocked boy's face and stare at her, completely perplexed.

She said sternly, "Bankotsu, don't hurt him." staring into his eyes. He huffed and shoved the kid away ordering, "Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." with narrowed eyes as he arm snagged her waist pulling her back to his side.

Kagome blinked at the sheer, possessive tone of Bankotsu's voice and turned to Hojo, saying point-blank, "Look Hojo, I know that you like me, but I just don't feel the same way- I only see you as a friend." staring him deep in the eyes.

Hojo lowered his eyes to hide the pain that began to fill them and repeated, "Is he really living with you?"

Bankotsu's face grew even smugger as he declared firmly, "Yes, I am, and I'm also her boyfriend." with triumph gleaming in his eyes as he watched the boy's shoulders hunch.

Hojo's felt his heart shatter. His clenched fists fell limply to his sides with his head hung in defeat as he mumbled, "You better not hurt her." before turning around and walking off with the shocked trio of school girls walking with him and trying to cheer him up.

Souta said, amused, "Well, now that that's settled, how about we go ride the roller-coaster?" as he led Hitomi toward the line.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome, who was clinging to her tigers and asked, "Are you okay?" frowning when he saw a crystal shaped tear slide down her cheek.

She heaved a heavy sigh and asked, "Why did you say that...about being my boyfriend?" eyes staring at the ground.

Bankotsu hooked his finger under her chin and raised her face, making her look into his eyes, and answered, "You wanted to get rid of him, right?" waiting for her reply.

Kagome blinked and she stared at him, whispering, "Not like that." chewing her lower lip worriedly.

Bankotsu scoffed, "You really are too nice sometimes." adding seriously, "If you hadn't told him point-blank like that, he would have continued following you around like a lost puppy." shrugging.

She heaved another heavy sigh and said, "Oh well, at least he left." hugging her tigers tightly.

Bankotsu said, "I'm hungry, let's go grab some grub." and took her hand, leading her back to the restaurant where they got a table and ate dinner.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Bankotsu said, "Look, you may think I acted like a jerk, but that guy will be just fine."

Kagome nodded, replying, "I may not like the way it was done," glaring at him over the food before adding in a softer tone, "But thank you." before eating her food.

He nodded answering, "You're welcome," and ate his food thinking, _"At least he won't be staring at her like that anymore, and now I don't have to worry about the jerk coming by the house to see her either."_ wondering why it bothered him so much when he saw the undisguised interest in that guy's eyes as he looked at Kagome.

Shrugging he finished his food and they walked back up to their room. Kagome took a shower and decided to turn in for the night, hugging her tigers as she fell asleep. Bankotsu showered after she went to sleep and decided to sit up a while, thinking about why he reacted the way he had.

**A/N: Okay everyone that's chapter eleven. I hope you liked it. XD**

**P.S. I'm healing for the next 6 weeks, so one chapter a week is going to be the best I can do. I hate the meds I'm on now , so going to heal with just ice packs for the pain from the surgery. I'll be on and offline. Thanks for your patience.  
**


	13. Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for the idea for the transition and for proofing this! XD**

**This is a long chapter, because it's an important piece of the overall big puzzle.  
**

**Chapter twelve:**

Bankotsu spent the entire night trying to decipher his feelings for Kagome and finally was shocked to discover that somehow during their time together he'd grown to become genuinely interested in her.

Over the time since he'd woken up in her well-house, he'd slowly grown to like having her around and was even starting to respect her. He'd never in a million years admit it out loud, but he had acknowledged to himself that he enjoyed having her around.

"_My strong reaction to the way that guy Hobo, or whoever he was, had shown such interest in her, filled me with something… I've never felt before,"_ he thought, disgruntled.

The more his mind replayed the way that guy had looked at Kagome, the more Bankotsu burned with the overwhelming need to punch him in the face and rip him apart. He flat out didn't like the guy anywhere near **his** Kagome.

His breath hitched and he sat there completely stunned as he realized that he had somehow become possessive of the girl.

To put it bluntly, Bankotsu had come to think of Kagome as **his** girl and he didn't want other guys- especially the guy from earlier in the day- getting any ideas about **his** Kagome.

He sat there a few minutes turning that revelation over in his mind and thought possessively, _"That's right, Kagome is__** my**__ girl."_ The more he thought about it, the more he found that he really liked the idea.

Of course, he wasn't ready to tell her yet, but he finally admitted it to himself as he sat up watching her sleep with the moonlight shimmering in her midnight hair. Souta and Hitomi came in and went straight to bed.

Bankotsu laid there pretending to be asleep, straining his ears, listening until their breathing evened out and then went back to staring at Kagome. A couple of times he'd even had to stop his hand from reaching out aching just to trail his fingers through her hair.

Many hours later, he tore his eyes from her angelic face and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking_, "Way to go, slick."_ a bit unsettled by the intensity of his newly discovered feelings for the girl who had once aided his greatest enemy.

Sighing heavily, he draped an arm over his closed eyes and tried to figure out what his next move should be. He didn't want to scare her off by moving too fast… but he wasn't one for beating around the bush either. Now that he knew how he felt about her, he had every intention of pursuing her. He just needed to figure out a way to do so that wouldn't frighten her or irritate him.

His teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he laid there thinking determinedly, _"Make no mistake about it miko, __**you are mine**__, you just don't know it yet."_ and turned his mind to contemplating how best to approach this situation.

He'd never considered himself to be the romantic type and was fairly certain she would expect at least some romance, so he started thinking of ways to win her over without appearing too big of a sap.

An hour later his arm fell to his side and his eyes twinkled with mischief as he thought smugly, _"One thing you will soon learn about me is that when I play- I play to win… and I play for keeps." _as his face spread into a confident grin.

He got up from his bed and pulled a shirt on before sliding his sandals on and quietly slipping out the door, beginning to set his plan in motion. He decided, _"I think better when I'm walking."_

A couple hours later Bankotsu returned, smiling with his game plan all figured out. His smile spread into a grin at the fact that they were now alone.

Lying on the bed, Kagome blinked. Her eyes had fluttered open when he entered the room. She yawned asking, "Where did you go?" staring at him sleepily.

Bankotsu answered casually, "I just needed a bit of fresh air." as he sat down on his bed.

She nodded and stood up, grabbing some fresh clothes before saying, "I'm going to shower."

He smirked. "Good, then we can go down for breakfast after your shower." He said lying back on the bed and flicking the TV on, as he hung his park pass around his neck.

She blinked at how calm he seemed and said, "Okay, sure," and walked into the bathroom, locking both doors. She quickly but thoroughly showered and dressed before walking out of the bathroom, brushing her hair.

She sat down on her bed, slipping her pass onto her neck and was surprised when she felt the brush taken from her hand. She blinked and stared at Bankotsu asking, "What-"

He cut her off offering, "Here, let me do it." and began brushing her hair, secretly enjoying the fact that he was the one taking care of her.

Kagome blinked a few times and decided to let him pamper her since he was obviously determined to do so. To be honest, she wasn't used to anyone but her or her mama brushing her hair and discovered that she kind of liked having him brushing her hair.

He smiled as he saw the pink tinge in her cheeks and set the brush down, saying, "All done. So, are you ready for breakfast?" as he stood up holding out a hand to her.

She sent him a smile and nodded, placing her hand in his. He led her out the door, securing it behind them. Kagome frowned, asking, "Where are Souta and Hitomi?" as it finally dawned on her that they hadn't been in the room.

Bankotsu answered, "They are already down at breakfast waiting for us." as he led her to where the others were waiting.

Before they entered the room, Bankotsu stopped and looked at her saying, "Ya know, at first I thought this whole weekend would be kind of weird and boring."

Kagome frowned and was about to say something, but Bankotsu pressed his finger against her lips and finished, "However, this is our last day here and well…I'd like for us to spend the rest of the day together and ya know…maybe get to know each other a bit." He added, seriously, "I'm also sure that Souta wants some time alone with Hitomi before the weekend is over."

She thought it over a minute and realized that she also wanted some time alone with Bankotsu, preferably without her brother and his girlfriend following them around. She wasn't sure why yet, but she really liked the idea of getting to know more about Bankotsu.

She stared into his shimmering blue pools and said, "Alright, I'd like that too." trying not to blush as his hand moved to rest on the curve of her back, pushing her into the room.

Bankotsu wore a genuine smile on his face as he congratulated himself for managing to get her to agree to spending this day out- just the two of them. He held complete confidence that once they got to know each other a bit, he would be able to completely sweep Kagome off of her feet. After all, once he actually decided to turn on the charm, there wasn't a girl alive who would even stand a chance of resisting him.

Satisfied, he ushered her over to the booth and slid in beside her. Souta smiled, informing them happily, "Hitomi and I are gonna take off now. You two try and have some fun today."

Eager to have Kagome to himself, Bankotsu said, "You too." waving them off as he tried not to seem too eager.

Hitomi smiled at them and giggled, saying, "We will." as she and Souta walked of hand in hand.

Bankotsu smirked as their food was placed in front of them and asked, "What do you want to start with after we eat?" staring at the girl who had caught his affection over their breakfasts.

Kagome's finger tapped her chin as she tried to think of something that might interest them both and said, "Well, I hear they are having a wrestling event here today."

He asked amused, "Is that so?" as he began eating his sausage, eggs, and French toast.

She answered, "Yup, that should even manage to keep your interest held. At least for a while." poking a fork of toast into her mouth.

He shrugged replying, "Maybe, we'll see." and they finished eating. When they were both finished eating, he stood up and held out a hand to her.

She smiled and placed her hand in his, saying a bit shyly, "Thanks." Bankotsu nodded and escorted her out the door and over to the amusement park where they showed the gate keeper their passes and were granted entrance to the park.

Bankotsu said, "So tell me what the big draw about this 'wrestling' thing is all about." as he walked beside her with his hands in his pockets.

She said, "Well, usually it's guys pinning each other on the mat." shrugging.

He snorted asking, "This is entertaining? Sounds boring as fuck to me. I'd rather be the doing the pinning."

She giggled, replying, "Actually, I'm not surprised you'd say something like that." grinning at him.

He shrugged, "Just being honest." Rolling his eyes as people started trying to shove past, he said, "I'm already getting bored, let's go do something else." as he grabbed her hand, leading her away from the gathering crowd and keeping her right behind him so that she didn't get lost in the sea of people clamoring to get over to the ringside.

Bankotsu pushed his way through the crowd and kept a hold of her hand. Once they broke through the crowd, he stooped and looked at her, asking, "Got something better in mind?"

She looked up at him, slightly awed by how easily he made it through the wild crowd, and answered, "Well, we could always try some of the food dishes… that is if you're not already full from breakfast."

He chuckled assuring, "No, I'm not full yet." Smirking, he added, "But I'll only do this on one condition."

She looked at him, not sure she liked that glint in his eyes and asked nervously, "Which is?" holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

He answered seriously, "You have to sit with me and feed it to me." holding her gaze.

She thought, _"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to end up regretting it if I agree to this?"_ and frowned. _"But I really want him to try some of them- especially the ramen." _Sighing, she agreed, "Okay," and led him over to the concession stand.

He grinned and allowed her to drag him over to the food stands. She picked out a steamy bowl of ramen and paid for it before pointing to the large cherry blossom tree across the way and suggested, "Let's sit over there."

Curiosity about the dish she had chosen getting the netter of him, he nodded and followed her over to the tree.

He sat on the ground with his back resting against the large base of the tree and spread his bent knees so they would rest on either side of Kagome, and he slowly guided Kagome to sit between his legs in front of him.

Blushing at the intimacy of the position they were in, she dipped the chop sticks into the bowl. Grabbing some of the long thin noodles she pulled them up and blew on them to cool them off, holding the bite out to him.

He cautiously sniffed the food, which smelled absolutely scrumptious, and then opened his suddenly watery mouth. Carefully, so as not to burn him, she slid the food into his mouth.

He closed his mouth and his face spread into a very satisfied expression as his eyes shut and he savored the surprisingly tasty food.

Kagome asked, "So, do you like it?" smiling to herself because she already saw the answer spreading all over his pleasure-filled face.

Bankotsu opened his eyes and answered, "Absolutely!" as he thought, _"This is some of the best food I've ever tasted! Well, except for steak."_

Inwardly smirking, he thought happily_, "And best of all I have my lovely Kagome feeding it to me." _He opened his mouth and was very pleased when Kagome scooped up another bite and slipped it into his mouth.

His eyes twinkled as he ate the food and opened his mouth again. Blushing lightly, Kagome fed him again and this continued until the bowl was empty.

Kagome had secretly been enjoying feeding him and had to stifle a small sigh of disappointment when she looked down at the bowl and found that all the noodles were gone.

His eyes dropped from hers to the bowl and he stifled a groan of disappointment when he noticed there was no more. Slowly she placed the chopsticks in the bowl and set the bowl aside.

Bankotsu reluctantly dropped his hands from her waist and allowed her to get up. He too stood up and they walked toward the trash can before tossing the bowl away and began walking down the open path side-by-side.

After a while of walking they came across an outside arcade. Bankotsu's eyes lit up and he grabbed her by the arm over to get in line to play Bushido blade.

She said, "Aw, come on Bankotsu, we can play this at home. Let's go do something we can't already do at home."

Bankotsu looked at her, pouting his lip and pleaded, "Please? After this we can do whatever you want. I'll even ride that Ferris-wheel thingy you've been going on about wanting to ride all day." Deciding to play dirty, he finished by giving her his hurt, puppy-dog eyes look and the lip quiver.

She saw the look and thought_, "No fair, he's playing dirty."_ and sighed, "Okay, but just once and you have to ride the Ferris wheel with me tonight. Deal?"

Bankotsu grinned, answering, "Deal! Now fork over some coins," holding out his palm.

She rolled her eyes and dug some coins out of her pocket, slapping them into his palm so hard that it actually stung a bit.

He yelped and sent her a glare before shoving the coins into the slot and prepared to play.

They began playing and it quickly got intense. Right before they would have double knocked-out each other, he pulled off the same really hard combo, defeating her.

The previous time of doing this at the shrine popped into his mind, and his hand began to barely tremble. His eyes widened and he paled a bit, shaken up as he turned on his heel and began walking away from the stunned girl.

Kagome's jaw snapped shut and she chased after him, demanding, "That's twice now… how did you do that?"

Bankotsu shoved his hands in his pockets and remained silent, still shaken. Thinking that he was acting really weird all of a sudden, she said, "Don't forget your promise." and walked beside him, also silent now.

Twenty minutes later, Bankotsu frowned and asked a bit hesitantly, "Hey Kags?" unsure if she would be able to help him make sense of what was now preying on his mind.

She blinked from her own thoughts of how nice it was being just the two of them for a change and asked, "Yeah?" Her eyes widened and she said, "Wait… did you just call me Kags?"

He answered, "Yeah." and asked, "It's okay, isn't it?" with uncertainty entering his eyes.

She assured, "Well yeah, it just shocked me is all." staring into his deeply troubled eyes.

He said seriously, "I wanted to come up with something that no one else has ever called you before."

She smiled saying, "Well, you chose the right one then." noting the intense, troubled look in his eyes despite the fact that she could tell that he was trying to hide it.

He said, "Good." and then frowned, bothered by his current dilemma again.

Kagome stopped walking and stood directly in front of Bankotsu and asked, concerned, "Bankotsu, what is it?"

Bankotsu stood stock-still and silently debated waving it off. He decided she would never let it go if he did. He really wanted them to grow closer, but he was leery of being hurt. He also knew that they would never grow as close as he wanted them to be if he didn't start opening up to her, so he decided to confide his worries to her.

Growing more nervous by the second, he inhaled a deep breath and stared into her warm, brown eyes, answering, "I don't know exactly, but something weird has been happening to me lately."

She blinked, asking, "What do you mean weird?" giving him her full attention.

Bankotsu sighed and said, "Well, do you remember the video game and how upset you were when I pulled off that combo?"

She slowly nodded, muttering, "Still curious as to how you managed that one." as a delicate hand began tapping her chin.

Bankotsu said, "That's the thing. Just before playing it against Souta, I-" faltering as he struggled to word things right.

Kagome pressed, "You what?" cupping his cheek.

Bankotsu exhaled, "I had this weird image flash into my head of my doing that once before."

Kagome asked cautiously, "Doing what exactly?" a little nervous herself.

He whispered, "Playing that game on that system." He tried to look away from her, sure she'd call him a nut-job or something.

She held his face with both hands, forcing him to look into her slightly wider eyes, and asked, "But how is that possible? I thought you were from Inuyasha's time?"

Bankotsu sighed, agreeing, "So did I, but it's not just the game…. Remember when Souta was playing soccer that night?"

She nodded, keeping eye contact and said, "Yeah?" waiting for him to finish.

He said confused, "That night, I had seen a flash of myself when I was younger kicking the ball just like that and scoring the winning goal."

She blinked and thought back, whispering, "So that's why you seemed so upset?" turning slightly paler then she had been previously.

Her own brows furrowed as she said, "This just doesn't add up though. If you're from Inuyasha's time you shouldn't be having these visions."

He yanked his chin free from her hands and said in a low voice, "Tell me about it." adding, "The crazy part is that from as far back as I can remember, it's been me and Jakotsu alone… ever since he found me passed out in the woods one night."

She pulled his face back to hers, asking, wide-eyed, "Wait… what do you mean Jakotsu found you passed out?" forcing him to look into her eyes despite his aggravated look.

Bankotsu ripped free of her grasp and huffed, "One night, long ago, before we even started the Band of Seven, Jakotsu said he found me in the middle of a forest in tattered clothes and passed out.

"I remember he took me some place warm and got me some good clothes. He even doctored up many scratches on me, and once I was able to move around on my own, he started training me to fight in hand-to-hand combat."

Eyes clouding over in confusion and sadness, he added, "I already knew how to sword fight, but in hand-to-hand I had no experience. That's all I can remember. In fact… it's the first memory I have."

Kagome said shakily, "So it's possible then that you could have suffered a terrible accident and had been left for dead when he found you?" staring at his wide back.

Bankotsu frowned, saying, "Anything is possible, I guess." and shrugged it off as he began closing himself off from his painful past again.

Kagome stared at him, thinking_, "But what could have happened? Why does he have flashes of my time if he's from the Feudal Era?"_ Her breath halted a second and she thought, shocked, _"Could it mean that he's not really from Inuyasha's time after all? But if so, how did he get there?"_

Her troubled gaze went to his slumped shoulders and she thought, determinedly, _"This can wait. It has obviously shaken him up really badly. What he needs right now is a distraction." _Her eyes began scanning their surroundings for a means of distracting him and she spotted the picture booth. As an idea popped into her head she grinned, thinking, _"And I know just what to do."_

Glomping his well-toned arm, Kagome grinned, declaring in a voice of steel, "No more worries for the rest of the weekend. This is, after all, our last day here and if it takes everything I have, you are going to enjoy it. Now stop sulking and let's go have some fun."

Bankotsu blinked, taken back by her exuberance and thinking_, "She's right. This is our last day here together and we're finally alone. Whatever is going on can wait."_ Smirking he added mentally, _"I have better things in mind- like sweeping Kagome off her feet. Get ready miko, you're about to become irrevocably mine." _Mind made up he decided to bask in having her hanging from his arm.

She lead him over to the photo booth and reached into her pocket, pulling out some coins. When the previous couple exited the booth, she pulled him inside and reached around, pushing the coins into the slot.

When Bankotsu stared at her like she was crazy, she grinned, saying, "Smile, Ban." pointing to where the light flashed, taking their picture.

Bankotsu blinked and said, "Hey, I wasn't ready yet." pouting. Kagome giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as the next shot clicked.

He blinked, catching on, and decided to place his fingers behind her head in bunny-ears style, and she pouted as it clicked the next shot.

Bankotsu smirked and draped an arm around her shoulder, yanking her to him so hard their heads bumped. The camera clicked as they both scowled, rubbing their foreheads. They laughed and the next one clicked. They stared deep into each others' eyes with a longing look and the last one clicked.

Blushing, they jumped apart and Kagome went outside to get their picture strip. Picking it up, she studied it and grinned. Bankotsu stood behind her, slightly shadowing her and grinned, poking the pictures and saying, "You look so silly." snickering.

Kagome huffed, "Hey, so do you!" in defense, pointing to one of his more childish poses. Their eyes went to the last picture at the same time and widened. Blushing, Kagome pocketed the pictures and said, "Wanna get something to drink?"

Bankotsu snatched the pictures and she yelled, "Hey, give it back!"

He said "Nope, I want to keep them." sticking them in his own pocket.

She slapped his chest, growling, "I'll make you copies when we get home. Now give them back to me," holding her hand out and glaring at him.

He asked, "You promise? Just as soon as we get home, right?" staring at her empty palm.

She said, "Yes. Now can I have them back please?" waiting to get her pictures back.

He said, "I got a better idea." pulling it out and tore it in half giving her the top half."

Kagome said, "Hey!" and lightly punched his arm.

Bankotsu said, "Chill, Kags, you can copy this half when we get home. But I'm keeping this half." sliding them into his front pocket for safe keeping.

She growled, "You better let me copy them. And I'll copy these for you while I'm at it." sticking hers in her pocket.

He grinned, saying, "You better." and grabbed her hand away from his pocket, holding it in his hand as he led her away from the booth.

He noticed the sun beginning its downward descent and said, "We should start heading towards your wheel thing soon."

She grinned, saying, "Yes!" as she pumped her free hand into the air and began dragging him over to the line.

They stood in line and his eyes widened as they got closer to the enormous spinning wheel with strange seats.

He said, "Uh…"

Hearing the hesitation in his tone, Kagome faced him and warned, "Oh no you don't, Mister Puppy-Pout! You promised to ride it with me and now it's time to keep your promise."

Bankotsu closed his mouth and sighed, muttering, "You're right." not sure he liked the idea of those swinging seats.

The excitement in her eyes made a small smile grace his face as he thought_, "As long as it makes her happy, it will be worth it."_

Soon it was their turn and they were being ushered into their seat. Kagome refused to let go of Bankotsu's arm for fear he might try to ditch out at the last minute. Bankotsu smirked big as can be, enjoying the fact that his girl was clinging to his arm.

He felt elated as they walked over to the rickety looking seat. Kagome slipped into the seat and pulled him to sit down next to her.

The worker clicked the bar into place in front of them and smiled, saying, "Enjoy the ride."

Kagome grinned, assuring, "We will." and sighed happily as she clung to Bankotsu's arm, enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling beneath the skin as he flexed his arm, moving it around a bit to adjust to a more comfortable seating.

She looked at him, asking, "Comfy?" as their eyes connected.

The wheel creaked and began to turn slightly, jarring the seat, and Bankotsu gripped the bar with one hand, eyes slightly worried.

Kagome smiled, soothing, "Don't worry, it's normal for it to shake a bit like this. That's part of the fun." as she loosened her grip on his arm, causing a frown to mar his young face.

She slipped her hand into his, slightly blushing as she entwined their fingers. Bankotsu blinked a bit, surprised by her actions and then smirked as he noticed the blush and slightly unsure look in her face.

He closed his hand around hers with a light squeeze, signaling that he didn't mind at all. His deep baritone voice said, "This is nice." as the wheel slowly made its rounds.

Several long moments later they were both absorbed in the pleasure of being near each other, holding hands, and enjoying a leisurely ride when the wheel stopped with them at the top. The moonlight danced in their hair and Kagome said, "Look, the stars are nice and bright tonight." unconsciously leaning into his side as her eyes gazed at the stars above them.

Bankotsu stared up, agreeing, "Yeah." adding a bit sadly, "We don't get to see them here much. Not like back in the Feudal Era."

She said, "You miss it, huh?" hearing the sorrow in his voice.

He said, "Yeah, a little. But what I miss the most is the open freedom of roaming the lands with the stars to guide us." giving her a goofy grin.

She said, "Yeah. I miss the stars being so easily seen."

Their eyes locked and the same look of longing filled their eyes. Slowly Bankotsu inched his face closer to hers, giving Kagome plenty of time to object. He stared deep into her eyes and said in a low voice, "Ya know, with the moonlight dancing in your hair and your eyes twinkling much like the stars, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight in my life."

Kagome's blush deepened and her breath hitched as he closed the scant few inches between them, brushing his firm lips against her softer ones. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt light flutters in her stomach as she secretly waited for him to do it again.

Bankotsu feathered his lips across hers again and licked his own lips before his tongue flicked out over hers. Slowly he nibbled her lips and a sigh of pleasure escaped her.

Giving in to his burning curiosity and the strongest urge to taste her lips just one more time, Bankotsu closed his eyes and quickly lowered his lips to hers. Kagome was surprised but couldn't help longing for more.

He slowly ran his tongue along her lips and nibbled her bottom lip with his sharp teeth. Kagome gasped in shock and, as soon as he felt her mouth open up, Bankotsu slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He began to gently explore the inner recesses of her mouth and quickly found himself craving more. Kagome had never been kissed like this before and had secretly been wishing all day for him to kiss her. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, moaning, and lean further into the kiss.

Bankotsu heard her moan and felt her lean into the kiss. He shifted his mouth so it was fully over hers and deepened the kiss. Kagome was a bit hesitant at first but quickly caught on and eagerly kissed him back. He began stroking it along every inch of her mouth, slowly tasting every inch of her moist cavern.

When her velvety tongue started to duel with his, he moaned and slanted his mouth over hers, searing them together, deepening the kiss even further. If he didn't have such strong self control, his tongue would have shoved its way down her throat right then.

Vivid, colorful sparks began filling the sky as the fireworks display began. They were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't even notice at first. Kagome couldn't believe how good of a kisser he was. She hesitantly brushed her tongue against his and he moaned.

She quickly caught on and the kiss became even more intense. As it did, the fireworks crossed the sky even further.

Before they could go much further the cart jerked and the wheel began its downward descent. They pulled apart, both gasping for air. Their faces flushed from the intense passion of the kiss.

Kagome placed her head against Bankotsu's chest, trying to clear her mind from the hazy state it was in and breathed, "Wow."

His hand buried into her hair, holding her head close to his rapidly beating heart. Hearing her whisper, he smirked agreeing, "Wow, indeed."

When they reached the bottom and the bar was lifted, they stood up hand-in-hand, faces still glowing from their shared kiss, and they walked back over to the open area.

Kagome bowed her head and asked, confused, "Bankotsu, why did you kiss me like that?"

Bankotsu hooked his finger under her chin and raised her face, making her look into his eyes and answered, "Because maybe I do want to be your boyfriend," a little worried that she would reject him.

Kagome blinked and she stared at him, asking, "Really?" He nodded, never taking his eyes from hers. She smiled and leaned up on her toes, whispering, "I'd like that." pressing her lips against his.

He coaxed her lips open with his tongue, and she opened her mouth, allowing him into her mouth. He kissed her slowly savoring the addictive taste of her innocent kiss and pulled back, asking, "So, wanna go some where a little less crowded?"

She smiled, answering, "Absolutely." and slipped her hand into his. He smiled as his larger hand closed around her small one and they walked to get in line.

They decided call it a night and went back to their room where Souta and Hitomi were already cuddling together. The two couples decided to watch a movie together again, this time with Hitomi and Souta snuggling on one bed and Kagome and Bankotsu snuggled together on another bed.

The guys laid back on the bed shirtless with their girlfriends resting their heads on their chests as the guys ran their hands through the girls' hair, enjoying the movie as well as snuggling with their girlfriends.

Bankotsu chuckled as he noticed Kagome's eyes drifting shut. He brushed his lips across her forehead and decided to actually pay attention to the movie. When the movie was over he yawned and used the remote to shut off the TV before closing his own eyes and drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Ha-ha So, the official beginning of their relationship has arrived! XD Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**Pony-girl 2112- I hope this chapter answers your question, about Bankotsu's tattoo. XD**

**Chapter thirteen:**

**The next morning:**

Souta woke up with Hitomi's head nestled warmly on his bare chest and smiled.

Bankotsu's eyes opened and he heard the boy shifting in his bed to a more comfortable position. He immediately noticed the sea of raven locks falling across his own bare chest.

Slowly his sapphire eyes traveled past the length of her hair to land on her creamy, angelic face and a smile spread across his tanned face as he thought happily, _"My beautiful Kagome."_

Of their own accord, his long, thick fingers began running through her silky mane, and his heart fluttered when she smiled and snuggled deeper into his warm chest, still fast asleep.

An unexpected feeling of calmness spread through his very being as he continued to watch the innocent priestess's relaxed form sleeping, draped lazily across his chest. His free hand began running up and down her back in slow motion to help ease his own tension.

He didn't know how exactly to explain it, but lying like this just holding her while she slept made him feel so… serene. He just felt like everything was right with the world. He had never felt this way before. Sure he'd held women before, but they were mainly concubines and it was simply an act of going through motions after a wild and oftentimes strenuous, sexual release.

But this… this was tremendously different. For starters, he hadn't even had sex with her yet and he **wanted** to hold her. With the other girls, they had requested it and he had seen no reason not to, but he had never enjoyed holding them. He blinked as he realized that with Kagome he actually wanted- no **needed** to hold her like this, for his own enjoyment as well as hers.

It felt refreshing to hold her, not like some boring chore. He closed his eyes, thinking honestly, _"I could lay here holding her forever and not complain." _Truth be told, he was reluctant for this moment of tranquility to end, but he knew it would soon.

He exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh as he heard their roommates beginning to stir because he knew his time holding her would soon end. Minutes later the sleeping girl's brain began to register the comforting feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair.

Slowly her thick lashes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of him watching her. She shifted to stare into his eyes and smiled, greeting, "Morning, Ban."

A small smile graced his features as he replied, "Morning, beautiful." causing the teenager to blush. He brushed his lips against her cheek and they sat up. He mentally bemoaned, _"Aw, fun time's over for now, I guess."_ as a tiny pout appeared on his face and he stared at the wall.

Kagome yawned and stretched before slipping off the bed and standing up. She could hear Souta and Hitomi were awake and called out, "Morning, you two."

Souta said, amused, "Good morning yourself, Miss Chipper." used to his sister's usual, cheery moods in the mornings.

Hitomi said groggily, "Morning, Kagome." and yawned, rolling back onto her bed saying, "Give me a few more minutes, Souta." in a pleading tone.

He chuckled, "Nope, it's time to rise and shine so we can eat before we leave." pulling the sheet off her.

She groaned, "No fair." but got up and started packing her things. Souta grinned, nodding once and began packing his things.

Bankotsu stared at the floor, still sulking that his enjoyment was cut short, and Kagome went to wash her face.

Souta sat on his bed staring at the envelope from his mother. Hitomi's eyes landed on the envelope and she said, "Oh yeah, we're supposed to open that today, right?" pointing to the envelope.

Catching the conversation and remembering her mother's instructions, Kagome walked out of the bathroom and suggested, "Open it now." curious as to why it was to wait for their last day here. Bankotsu walked around the corner, also curious, and stood behind his girlfriend.

Souta nodded and said, "Okay." slowly opening the envelope. He pulled out four chain necklaces and a note. He read the note out loud.

--

Dear Souta, I know you and Hitomi will like yours.

Kagome, I hope you and Bankotsu will like your necklaces as well.

Consider these as my way of officially welcoming both Bankotsu and Hitomi into our humble family.

I hope the four of you will wear these with pride.

Love, Mom.

P.S. I hope the star was okay, Bankotsu. I figured you must like stars because of the tattoo on your forehead and I thought the color was a perfect match for it.

--

Souta grinned, grabbing the necklaces and said, "Here, Hitomi," helping her clasp on her panda bear holding a big sign with an H on it. She bent her head forward with tears brimming in her eyes and said breathed, "Thanks babe." as he clasped it around her neck.

She pulled her head up and a delicate hand traced the panda as she fought to hold her tears back. Next, Souta slipped the soccer ball with the big S over his own neck, grinning.

Passing Kagome the tiger with the big K on the sign hanging from its mouth, he said, "Here, sis."

Smiling, Kagome took it, asking, "Will you help me put this on, Ban?" holding it out to him as she stared at him expectantly.

Having watched how Souta helped Hitomi put on hers, Bankotsu nodded and took the thin necklace between his fingers. He placed it over her neck and helped her with the clasp. After fumbling a time or two with the clasp, he grit his jaw in determination and managed to finally clasp it shut.

Kagome thanked him and bushed her lips against his cheek, before she held up the thin chain with a big purple star and a silver B carved on it to Bankotsu asking a tad nervously, "Will you wear this?" as she stared deep into his oceanic blue eyes.

Bankotsu was unexpectedly touched by the fact that her mother had even included him in this, yet alone what it represented and nodded, thinking, _"Even if it's just to show my appreciation."_

Kagome smiled as he bent his head forward signaling for her to help him put it on. She clasped it shut and announced happily, "It matches this nicely." as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the star on his forehead.

A smirk split his face as his eyes danced with mischief and his hands went to her hips. He fell back onto his back on the bed, pulling her on top of him, and grinned at her, saying, "I want a real kiss." before capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss. She blushed but kissed him back eagerly.

Bankotsu leaned into the kiss and slowly slid his hands down to cup her luscious cheeks just to test her reaction. Almost instantly her spine stiffened and she broke the kiss, wide-eyed, and huffed, "You perv." as she slapped his hands away and glared at him while, thinking, _"I can't believe he did that- especially in front of my brother."_

Bankotsu raised a brow in silent question at her audacity to reprimand him for copping a feel of his second favorite feature of hers- the first one being her expressive eyes. It was followed by a chuckle of, "Sorry, I'll try not to shock you so much the next time." from said perv.

Souta and Hitomi both chuckled on their way over to retrieve their bags, causing the young priestess to blush and hide her face against the smug mercenary's chest. Souta teased, "Get used to it sis, 'cause I get the feeling he's a hands-on kind of guy. Eh, Bankotsu?" winking at Bankotsu who simply sent him a smug smirk in response.

Seeing the older girl's obvious embarrassment, Hitomi giggled and then slapped her boyfriend's arm playfully, scolding, "Come on, Souta we have packing to do." and pointed to his clothes all over their part of the room, leading him away by the ear.

Bankotsu snickered and Kagome teased back, "Yeah, Souta, listen to your girlfriend." as they walked back over to their side of the room. Souta's head peered around the corner, sending a playful scowl at his sister, which earned a laugh from his sister and another ear-tug from his girlfriend.

When Kagome looked up into Bankotsu's eyes, he warned seriously, "Don't even think about tugging my ear."

Kagome grinned, "Nah, I'll just do this." playfully yanking his braid, earning a playful scowl from him, before he tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her with a mischievous grin and started tickling her, causing her to shriek with laughter.

Grinning like a fool, he 'tickle-tortured' her for two minutes before she gasped, "I give!" He smirked and nodded in satisfaction moving off to the side of her and then pulled her up into his arms and stole a kiss from her tender lips. Just as she was getting into the kiss, he pulled back, reminding with a grin, "We need to pack."

Feeling playful himself, Bankotsu raised his hand into the air behind her and smirked as he lowered it, sending a playful slap to her butt just enough to make it sting. When the shock and disbelief registered in her eyes, he ordered, "Get to it." repeating the action.

This earned a startled yelp and a rather intense scowl from his feisty-tempered girlfriend, who huffed, "Watch those hands, pal." before doing as she had been instructed.

Bankotsu sniggered quietly to himself as she carried her bag into the bathroom to collect her things, grumbling to herself about bossy guys. Bankotsu fell back onto his bed holding his stomach as he tried in vain to hold back his laughter.

When the laughter broke out as her mutterings increased, she stepped out of the bathroom and threw his dirty shirt at him, saying, "Alright Mr. Lazy-Butt, you put yours away." and tossed his dirty clothes at him on the bed, earning snickers from the other two teenagers and a playful tackle from her boyfriend.

He smirked and lowered his face to hers, catching her full attention. He said, "Aw, come on, babe, I don't want to pack. Will you do it for me? Please?" giving her his puppy-pout and making his bottom lip quiver.

She thought, _"Ah shit, he knows I can't resist that lip-quiver."_ Rolling her eyes, she pushed against his chest and warned, "One of these days your cute, little puppy-pout won't work anymore." as she stood to her feet and gathered up his clothes.

He thought, _"If that day ever comes, I'll think of something else."_ and said, grinning, "Thanks, Kags."

Kagome shook her head, grinning, and said, "You play dirty, ya know?" stuffing the soiled clothes in his bag.

He smirked, correcting seriously, "Heh, I play to win." and sent her a saucy wink, earning a girlish giggle from her.

He growled, "Come here," wrapping his arm around her waist for a one-armed bear hug.

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and said, "I think you owe me a nice foot rub on the way home."

He asked innocently, "Oh you do, huh?" touching their noses.

She nodded, "Yup." giving him a sly smile before her finger flicked his nose and she pulled away as his hands flew to cup his 'injured' nose.

He sent her a playful scowl and held his nose, sighing, "If you insist." as he watched her finish shoving his dirty clothes into the pack.

Smiling broadly she answered, "You bet I do." before tossing him his now closed bag, adding seriously, "You can carry them both, since I packed them."

He gave an exaggerated sigh and muttered, "Slave driver." earning a broader grin from her as they walked out the door toward the breakfast hall. She pulled out her cell and dialed the shrine. When the phone was answered she said, "It's me, Mama, we're having breakfast so we should be done by the time you get here."

Sora said, "Okay, I'm on my way then." and hung up the phone, picking up her keys on the way out the door.

Kagome hung up, saying, "She'll be here by the time we all finish eating." Bankotsu nodded and carried both bags over to the table. They sat down and waited for Souta and Hitomi.

Kagome hugged her tiger family happily in her lap and said, "This weekend was so nice." almost sad to see it end.

Bankotsu beamed, saying, "Yeah, but we will have plenty more, I'm sure." pecking her cheek. Kagome smiled widely and nodded while petting the head of her stuffed tiger-family that Bankotsu had won for her.

A few minutes later, Souta carried both his and his girlfriend's bags and joined them while Hitomi walked beside him carrying her fish bowl and her panda, grinning from ear to ear.

They were served a nice breakfast consisting of buttery grits, toast, and sausage, with juice and milk to drink. The hungry teenage couples ate their meal, reminiscing about their favorite parts of the trip. Once they were finished eating, they turned in their room-key cards and walked outside to wait for Sora.

She arrived within minutes and they loaded their stuff into the trunk and piled into the car in the same seating arrangements as they had arrived in.

Sora grinned, saying happily, "I'm so glad to see everyone is wearing their pendants." as she clicked her belt into place.

Hitomi said, "Yeah, thanks so much; it's adorable." running a finger to trace over the panda around her neck as she added, "and the meaning behind them is awesome!"

Bankotsu said, "Yeah, thanks." as Kagome's finger traced the star on his forehead.

Sora replied, "You're all very welcome, and I meant what I said, you two. Welcome to the family." earning grins from her kids and light blushes from their companions.

Kagome hugged Bankotsu's waist and nestled her head on his chest, drawing his attention to her. Smiling, his hand settled at her waist and he pressed his cheek against her head.

Sora asked, "Did everyone enjoy their weekend?" Receiving a chorus of 'yeahs', she smiled and drove off towards the shrine.

Kagome whispered in his ear reminding amused, "You still owe me a foot rub."

Bankotsu grinned agreeing, "When we get to the shrine." not really minding in the least.

**A/N: Okay there's chapter thirteen- enjoy! XD**


	15. Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**Hoshi means star**

**A big thanks to ****The Invisible**** Author for proofing this! XD**

**Chapter fourteen:**

**Flashback:**

A young child of eight begged his parents to stay with him because he was feeling really sick, and all sick children want their parents to comfort them. The male said, "Sorry, son, it's a business meeting and we can't be late."

The woman added, "Nanny Hoshi will be here if you need anything. Now be a good boy and rest." bestowing a kiss on his forehead.

Tears filled his eyes as he pleaded, "Can't you miss the meeting just this once?" feeling absolutely lousy. He had a fever and a mild cough, but worst were the body aches. He felt like his entire body may as well have been one large bruise.

The man said, "Sorry, no. This is a very important meeting, and your grandfather would have a fit if we were late." as he held up the woman's coat for her.

She allowed her husband to help her with her coat, promising, "We will return as soon as the meeting is over. Now be a good boy and don't give Nanny Hoshi too much trouble while we're out."

The adults left for the meeting, never to return again, for on their way out down the road about ten feet from the house way they were slammed into by a semi-truck barreling down the mountain road. Its brakes had been cut and the driver was frantically trying to stop. When he saw the SUV turning the corner, he blared his horn loudly, trying to warn the couple.

The sick child jumped up as he heard the loud horn. He ran down the stairs as he heard the screeching tires, followed by the near deafening crash as the semi collided with the trees along the road, and the SUV went beneath the middle of the heavy semi, sliced in half and smashed beyond salvage.

Eyes wide, the child ripped the front door open just as the semi hit the rail and watched in sheer horror as his parents met their untimely demises. He tried to run over and help but was held back by the frantic nanny who had raised him his entire life. She held him back while screaming for someone to help as the combined vehicles swayed and eventually toppled over the edge of and fell to the bottom of the steep cliff.

Shortly after the authorities were notified, the traumatized child was ripped from the one person that had raised him most- his nanny and placed with his grandfather in a much more rigid environment.

**End Flashback:**

Pain and terror filled Bankotsu's eyes as he bolted upright in his bed, screaming out, "No!" at the top of his lungs. His heart was racing frantically as the memory of his parents' deaths assailed him.

His fists clenched as anger, resentment, and fear all combined to assault the shaken teenager all at once. Sweat poured from his body early as thick as if he had just gotten out of the nostrils flared which each panicked breath.

Kagome's eyes immediately shot open at her boyfriend's terrified scream ripping through the house. She bolted out of bed, ran through the door and into his room, fast as lightening.

What she came upon both shocked and truly worried her. Her normally tough boyfriend sat on the bed hugging his knees rocking back and forth like a frightened child. From the moonlight shinning through his window, she caught the shiny moisture falling down his cheeks.

A heartbroken sob of utter pain and misery escaped Bankotsu's constricted chest, tearing Kagome out of her shock and sending her running over to embrace him. Requiring Kagome's comfort more than he did his next breath, Bankotsu wrapped his strong arms around her and nuzzled into her chest, no longer able to restrain himself from crying.

Once Sora had seen that everything was okay, she returned to her book she was reading on the couch, glad that her daughter was able to soothe him.

Kagome held Bankotsu tightly, rocking with him until his sobs lessened, soothing, "Shh, I'm here." as a mother would to comfort a frightened child. He cried until he could no longer form tears and then sat there, just holding her as if she were his only lifeline.

Kagome wordlessly held him running her hand down his bare back, ignoring the sweat that had seeped into her night shirt. Without a word, they adjusted to lay down, still clinging to each other, and she continued soothing him as best she could.

Slowly he opened up, confiding to her what had upset him so much. She continued running her hand down his back and through his hair until his breathing evened out while her mind digested the details of his revelation.

When she realized he had fallen to sleep with his head nestled on her chest, she sighed, relieved, thinking, _"This one really shook him up. I should take him somewhere to distract him from these horrible nightmares."_

Over the last week Bankotsu's flashes had grown more frequent and far too vivid to be ignored. It was almost as if they were memories coming to the surface, which was rather bizarre in the first place since he insisted that he had to be from the Feudal Era. Kagome, however, was beginning to seriously question that.

Looking down at the sleeping man, she concluded, _"It's time to start delving into things and discover why this keeps happening to him."_ Eventually, hours later, Kagome's eyes drifted shut and she too fell asleep.

**Next Morning:**

Kagome and Bankotsu opened their eyes at the same time. She asked, "Feeling better?"

He closed his eyes, nodding and said, "Thanks… for coming in here." and shrugged, intending to pull away.

She held him tighter and said, "Ban… I know you don't want to talk about it… but, things like this are happening more frequently, and I can't just ignore these anymore."

Bankotsu sighed and pulled away, saying, "I can't either. I wanted to pretend that this wasn't happening." Cradling his head between his hands, he muttered, "I think I'm losing my mind."

She said, "No, that's not it. Ban, I think you might actually be from this time and somehow had ended up in the Feudal Era like I did."

He snorted, "I don't know anymore. All my memories are from when Jakotsu and I first met, forward."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and began massaging them for him, saying, "I think that now some memories might be coming back to you."

Bankotsu frowned, trying to wrap his mind around the possibility. Even just two weeks ago he would have never accepted the idea, not even as a possibility. But with the frequency and vivid details of these latest nightmares… he just didn't know what to think anymore.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and snorted, not ready to accept that explanation yet, but not sure what else it could be. He sighed, annoyed, "I don't know, Kags."

Kagome took a deep breath and suggested, "Maybe we should look into it? You know, research it or something? We could ask Mama's advice." knowing he would likely scoff at the idea. Her breath unconsciously caught in her lungs as she waited for his answer.

As expected, Bankotsu's spine stiffened, and he snorted derisively, running his hand through his hair in jerky motions again before exhaling a drawn-out sigh. It went against his very nature to ask for help from anyone. It had been drilled into him as far back as he could remember to never rely on anyone else more than himself.

Asking anyone for help was not something he even would have entertained. But he was very close to being at his wit's end with the whole mess. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Fine, we can ask her."

Kagome released the breath she had been holding and hugged him, saying softly, "I know this is hard for you." His arm wrapped around her waist saying, "Yeah, but if you think it will really work… We'll give it a shot."

She smiled, pressing her lips against his hardened jaw in a soft kiss. He gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower." before leaving the room and walking into the bathroom Souta had just vacated.

Kagome nodded and went to her room to slip on some pants before booting up her computer to start researching what might be causing his nightmarish flashbacks. However, her gut told her she had already nailed it.

After the computer booted up, she entered her password and brought up the browser, typing in 'memory loss' and clicked on one that read 'memory loss signs and symptoms' to begin combing through the archive.

Clicking on 'anterograde amnesia' she read the causes and symptoms. Deciding it was worth looking into she brought up more information about it and read it very carefully.

When Bankotsu finished his shower, he joined her, pulling up another chair, and asked, "Any luck?"

Kagome replied, "Actually, yes," and began explaining what she had read. Bankotsu thought back to the time he'd woken up after the dream about the old man and running through the trees and frowned.

She asked, "Ban, you okay?" with concern in her brown eyes as she placed a hand on his thigh to comfort him.

He blinked and said, "Yeah, let's keep looking though. Can you get anything else about this antor- whatever it is?"

She nodded and began delving a little further by following the links and read everything to him. He listened intently, hoping they might finally be getting some answers.

Hours passed and they still hadn't come down for breakfast yet, so Sora walked up stairs asking, "Kagome, Bankotsu, is everything okay?"

Kagome hollered, "Yes, Mama," and Sora followed her daughter's voice into her bedroom where she found the two teenagers pouring over something on the computer.

Sora asked, "How long have you two been here?" thinking it was unusual for either of them to miss breakfast, not to mention for her daughter to be hitting the books until noon. "What's this?" she asked, coming further into the room.

Kagome and Bankotsu exchanged a knowing look, and he nodded once for her to proceed. Kagome smiled at him before saying, "Actually, Mama, maybe you can help us."

Sora blinked and sat on the bed, asking, "What do you need help with?"

As the teenagers turned their chairs to face her mother, Kagome said, "Well, Ban has been having nightmares for a while now, right?"

Sora nodded. Kagome said, "With the nature of the images being based on stuff in this time period, we decided to start looking into things a bit and came across this." waving her hand to indicate what they had been reading.

One of her hands settled over her boyfriend's, offering him silent support and comfort as her mother came over and read what was on the screen. Sora's eyes widened, and she frowned, puzzled, asking, "I thought he was from Inuyasha's time?" staring at the teens.

Bankotsu's free hand went through his hair again as he explained, "So did I until all these weird things started popping up. From as far back as I can remember, it's been just me and my now dead, best friend, Jakotsu." his voice growing somewhat regretful as he explained about how Jakotsu had found him abandoned in the woods and bandaged his wounds and taught him to fight.

Sora listened intently, trying to digest everything, and then slowly nodded, concluding, "Then it is possible you could have fallen through time much like Kagome had." in a knowing tone.

Bankotsu said, "Yeah, I guess. I'm pretty much at my wit's end, trying to figure this all out. But I've never been one to ignore what's right in front of me and other than this," pointing to the screen, he continued, frustrated, "I don't know how else to explain any of what's going on."

Sora said, "Actually, it is very possible." Taking a deep breath, she suggested, "Why don't you two take the rest of the day off and just relax a bit? All of this must be very overwhelming for you." staring at Bankotsu.

Kagome said, "Good idea, Mama. I'll go make us a quick picnic basket of leftovers from the last few days. Ban, change into to your swim trunks."

He blinked but nodded and left to do so. Kagome went to change into her swimsuit, a tank top, and her cutoff shorts. She walked into the kitchen and heated up some of the best dishes she had made over the last few days, trying to help ease the load from her mother lately.

After packing the basket, she asked, "Mama, do you think this could really explain what's been going on with him?"

Sora assured, "It's very possible. We can look into this all later. For now you two go and have some fun, get away from it all for a while."

Kagome nodded agreeing, "You're right, Mama." adding the towels to the basket.

Bankotsu walked down stairs, asking, "Ready, Kagome?" wondering just what his girlfriend had planned.

Kagome grabbed the picnic basket and said, "Yup. We will see you this evening,, Mama." as she took Bankotsu by the hand and led him out the door.

Looking forward to spending the day just the two of them, Bankotsu promised, "I won't let her get into any trouble." grinning at his girlfriend's mother.

Sora smiled, waving them off and replied, "I know. You two have fun now. Just be back before it gets too late. Kagome, call me if you won't make it back before dark."

They both promised, "We will." and Kagome grabbed her cell phone, clipping it to her hip. They waved and set off on foot towards the large beach that was only a few miles away.

Sora frowned and thought, _"I need to discuss this with Father and see what his take on it is." _and walked outside to the shed, saying, "Father, we need to talk." brows furrowed deeply.

Hiromasa picked up on the concern and confusion in her voice, asking, "What is it?" placing his latest 'discovery' aside in a jar and sealing the lid tight.

Sora said, "Well, come inside for tea and we can talk. It's a long story." He nodded and followed her, knowing his daughter wasn't one for overreacting. From the confusion in her eyes, he knew something was troubling her.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter fourteen- enjoy! XD**


	16. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only this plot line and all the neat little twists contained herein.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**Chapter 15:**

Kagome grabbed the picnic basket and said, "We will see you this evening Mama." as she took Bankotsu by the hand and led him out the door.

Looking forward to spending the day just the two of them, Bankotsu promised, "I won't let her get into any trouble." grinning at his girlfriend's mother.

Sora smiled, waving them off, and replied, "I know. You two have fun now. Just be back before it gets too late. And Kagome, call if you won't be back before dark."

They both promised, "We will." and Kagome grabbed her cell phone, clipping it to her hip. They waved and set off on foot towards the large beach that was only a few miles away.

Kagome was wearing an aqua tank top with her pinkish-purple one-piece on under it and her denim cut-off shorts, allowing her thick thighs and nicely toned, slender calves to soak in some sun. Her hair was down to fly free in the breeze as she didn't expect anything to interfere with her vision.

Bankotsu was wearing a deep blue muscle-shirt which nicely showed off his muscular arms, toned chest, and his solid black swim trunks, showing off his surprisingly thick, muscled legs. On their feet were sandals and nothing else.

In the basket were a thick beach towel and two hand towels, along with their picnic lunch and drinks. Bankotsu's mind had been plagued with the strange flashbacks for over a week now, and Kagome had suggested taking the day to themselves to get his mind off his troubles, besides which it would be a perfect day for quality time since the beach was less likely to be crowded with the kids in school and most adults at work.

Once she stressed that they would most likely be all alone for an entire day of fun in the sun, Bankotsu of course jumped at the opportunity. He was rather surprised that despite making it rather obvious how they felt about each other, her family seemed to not mind very much.

After the whole, 'you treat her right' speech, they had seemed just fine with the relationship… But something still bugged him. He couldn't stop feeling like he was missing an important piece of the puzzle.

Deciding to shove his worries aside for the day and just enjoy being with his girlfriend, Bankotsu asked, "So Kags, what do you want to do first?" as they stepped onto the finely granulated sand of the wide beach.

Bankotsu's breath hitched in his chest as his calm, aquamarine eyes slowly drank in the sight of the lightly-colored sand stretching as far as the eye could see on either side of them and nearly a mile in front of them, before tapering off to blend in seamlessly with the crystalline, blue water of the wide ocean.

Kagome smiled, asking, "Gorgeous, huh?" her smile widening when his only response was a slow trance-like nod of the head as he continued running his eyes over the scenery. She said happily, "And best of all, it's completely deserted, so we have the entire thing to ourselves." slipping her hand into his larger one.

Bankotsu smirked as his hand automatically closed around hers, and Kagome led him further along the sand. He'd been at a beach before but never to relax or let go- only for business or as a means of traveling from the mainland to the smaller lands. He'd never once bothered looking the scene over more than scanning for any signs of danger.

Kagome started tugging him toward the shore only a few feet from where the waves ran up to meet the shore and said, "So Ban, what do you want to do first?"

Bankotsu's eyes adapted a mischievous glint as he said seriously, "Those are loaded words, Kags." giving her a flirty wink.

Kagome blinked a few times before her cheeks slowly tinged pink. He chuckled and placed the basket down, saying, "Here, help me spread the towel out." She nodded and helped him.

While smirking, his hands went to the hem of his shirt and he slowly pulled it over his head, revealing his robust physique to her innocent eyes. Bankotsu stood there posing for her, watching in satisfaction as he saw pure fascination enter her very expressive eyes.

Those deep, consuming, liquid, chocolate eyes were his absolute favorite feature of his feisty tempered yet innocent girlfriend. He could easily get lost in them. It was almost as if her eyes could peer into your soul and bring out the goodness no matter how deep it was buried.

That thought brought a sincere smile to his tanned face. Who would have ever guessed that a ruthless, meticulous, insidious, barbaric killer like himself would even have an ounce of goodness left inside of him? But she brought out that tiny sliver of goodness left in him and changed him into a different man.

Though the mercenary side lay dormant, it was far from gone. After all, it would always be a part of him, etched into his very soul… but this girl… she brought out the softer, more protective side of him. Around her he couldn't help but want to improve. It was part of her gift, and part of her charm.

All of his life he had secretly yearned for someone to accept him just as he was, despite his many faults and to recognize **him- **the real him buried deep beneath the numerous layers of subterfuge and facades. The many heinous atrocities he had committed had mostly been manifestations of his deep seeded anger and resentment about not being accepted. Not being 'good enough' for those precious few who had actually mattered.

But this girl… **his girl** knew very well of his barbaric nature and of some of the more gruesome atrocities of his past and yet instead of casting him away as all others before her had, she welcomed him into her life with open arms. That fact alone astonished him.

Kagome's soul was so pure that even someone as tainted and embittered as he couldn't help but reach for the solace and compassion that she willingly offered to him. Because of **her **and the fact that she was openly taking him just as he was, Bankotsu found to his bewilderment that he actually **wanted** to become a better person. One completely worthy of the unconditional love she was offering him.

It completely blew his mind that anyone could actually go through what she had and still remain so… pure. And best yet, she was **his. **He was more than willing to kill to keep her his too. Anyone who dared threaten her would answer to him, and he would show no mercy.

His angel with the heart of gold and big expressive eyes was currently staring deep into his own eyes. In those beautiful eyes he saw the beginning signs of lust and slight confusion swirling into a creamy mixture of innocent passion, silently begging to be unleashed.

His eyes slammed close and his breathing became ragged as he fought to maintain control, instead of giving into the intense urge to ravish her right then and there. As he fought for control of himself, she blinked and tilted her head asking, "Ban, you okay?"

His breathing slowed back to normal at the concern in his voice. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay." Needing to steer his devious mind from the course it was fighting to resume, he suggested, "How about we go check out the water?"

She nodded and slipped her shirt over her head. Unbidden, his body reacted to the sight of the creamy flesh, and he ripped his eyes from her exposed chest, making a direct bee line for the water before a certain part of his anatomy could become any more obvious and risk scaring her.

He tore his eyes from his bulging trunks and cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling, "Come on in, Kags, the water is great!" sending her an innocent grin.

She shimmied out of her cut offs and waved to him with a broad smile before running over to join him. Gritting his jaw, he tore his lustful gaze from her bounteous, currently bouncing cleavage. Diving head first into the wave crashing right at him, he thought determinedly, _"No! I'm going to take things slow with her until she's ready… even if it kills me."_

Forcing his rebellious body to work off some of its frustration, he easily powered through the water. He stayed under for as long as he could before surfacing and gasping in desperately needed oxygen.

Kagome swam over to him, asking, "This is fun, huh?" giving him an innocent smile.

Bankotsu replied, "Yeah," secretly thinking, _"If only you knew the truth."_ He blinked, startled when he suddenly felt his head being pushed into water. Resurfacing, he grinned and declared, "It's on now." and began swimming to chase her and dunk her back.

This playful display continued for close to an hour before they swam to the shore and began searching for sea shells. He tried to be patient while she collected her silly trinkets, reminding himself that today was about enjoying themselves. He thought longingly_, "Too bad we can't let loose the way I'd like too."_ before reminding himself she was definitely worth the wait.

Kagome smiled, showing him her newest discovery for her small collection. He looked it over and nodded, not really seeing the point. She finally decided that she had enough, and they walked back to their spot, placing the small bucket of shells next to their picnic basket.

Kagome asked, "Are you hungry yet?" staring into his eyes, wondering why he had been so quiet during the shell hunt.

He nodded, and she pulled out the food, arranging it on the blanket in front of them, saying, "Eat whatever you want. I made plenty."

Bankotsu smiled at her, saying seriously, "No man in his right mind would turn down homemade meals by you." as he looked over the vast array of choices.

He picked up some of the dango and began eating them slowly, savoring the fluffy and tangy taste of them. He was used to dumplings being heavy, but these were delectably fluffy and just as appetizing.

Kagome picked up some yakitori and popped the meat off the stick and into her mouth, enjoying the unique, rich flavor of the grilled chicken strips. Bankotsu's eyes watched in fascination as she slid the chicken bites into her mouth.

She caught him staring at her and blinked, holding the stick out to him, and asked, "Want some?" He nodded and slipped her fingers holding the meat into his mouth slowly savoring the treat as well as sensually licking her fingers clean.

Kagome blushed at the intimacy of the action. His eyes twinkled as he continued freeing her slender digits of the tasty sauce and very slowly, with his eyes locked on her, slipped her fingers from his mouth. He smirked, announcing, "It taste much better from your hand," causing her blush to deepen.

She pulled her hand away, saying, "Uh, thanks." staring at the food to try to distract herself from the intensity of his charms.

He noticed she was eying a piece of tempura and smirked picking it up. He ordered, "Open," holding it in front of her tantalizing mouth. She did so and he slid the food inside removing his fingers slowly.

Before she could close her mouth, Bankotsu's smirked widened and his tongue followed the food, stealing a tiny bit for himself, while ravishing her delicious tasting cavern. She blinked then closed her eyes, savoring the kiss. When Bankotsu pulled back, she asked, "What was that for?"

He said, "Because I wanted to taste it too, but I figured it would taste better from your mouth," ending with an impish grin.

She blushed a little embarrassed, and then pressed her lips against his as her arms went around his neck, and she whispered, "Do it again, this time without the food." Grinning, Bankotsu complied with her request, kissing her just as slowly, with his arms going to her waist, pulling her closer.

He fell onto his back, draping her on top of him, not breaking the kiss for several minutes. When he broke the kiss, they were both panting for air. Kagome laid her head on his chest to regain her breath and closed her eyes.

Bankotsu's fingers automatically began running through her rich hair, soothing them both. He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to a normal pace, keeping his arousal tightly leashed.

They lay under the sun just lazing about for an hour while their food settled, enjoying the time in each other's arms. Bankotsu's hand traveled down the smooth skin of her back, enjoying the sensations of her silken skin against his calloused palm. Kagome sighed, content, feeling his soothing ministrations.

Far too soon for either of them, the sky began to cloud over, signaling a storm was moving in, and they pulled apart, sighing. Reluctantly, they gathered up their things and headed back towards the shrine holding hands as they walked, slowly trying to draw out the last second of their tranquil afternoon.

**A/N: Okay I know it's short, but that's it for this one- enjoy! XD**


	17. Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to ****The Invisible**** Author for proofing this! XD**

**Chapter sixteen:**

**A/N:The ****Japanese name**** Tomi means= riches.**

**Meanwhile at the shrine:**

Sora and her father walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table while she poured him some tea and filled him in on everything she had learned that morning.

He nodded, rubbing his withered chin and said, "Hm, it's possible of course. But do you really think it could be him? I mean, he did disappear quite a few years back."

Sora said, "Yeah, I know. In fact, I think Tomi is still hoping to find him." with concern and sadness in her eyes.

Chuckling, Hiromasa agreed, "Yup, that old coot simply refuses to give up."

Sora said, a little cheerier, "At least he and Kagome seem to have already grown close, so if Tomi does decide to push the union it won't be so hard on the kids."

Hiromasa sighed heavily, reminding her, "Our families bonds do go way back, daughter. Every second or third generation has been this way since the old alliance."

She said, "Yes, Father. I'm just glad it won't be such a stifling situation for them. This way they've at least had time to fall in love on their own, so it was be so heartbreaking when they find out about their betrothals."

Hiromasa agreed, "True, but we don't yet know for certain that it is him either." trying to reassure his daughter. She nodded and they both released long, drawn-out sighs.

Hiromasa suggested, "Why don't you go relax a while and take your mind off this for the time being until we have absolute answers either way?" Remembering her favorite show from the weekend had been taped, he suggested, "Go watch your show. The kids are out for the day and we can both relax."

She nodded, saying, "Okay, Father, and don't push yourself too hard in that shed. Be sure and nap a while."

He replied, "I'm done out there for the day. I think I'll enchant some sutras in here a while since the kids are out of the way and I can focus better. You go relax while you can." knowing she had a habit of pushing herself too hard.

Sora nodded and walked into the living room, popping in her tape from the weekend and began watching the movie. Halfway through the movie there was a news flash.

"This is B. N. K. News bringing you live footage from Ryuusan manor, one of the few remaining castles in Japan. We are here with Tomi Ryuusan, multi-billion dollar proprietor of the illustrious and very lucrative 'Ryuusan Weapons Incorporated'. As you all know, Ryuusan Weapons Incorporated has been Japan's long-time, leading weapons company since it began in the early beginning of the seventeenth century."

Inhaling a deep breath smoothly, she continued, "Even after all these years, Tomi Ryuusan still hasn't given up the search for his great-grandson, who went missing a little over six years ago."

Many pictures of a much younger-looking Bankotsu, emphasizing his mischievous smirk and intense blue eyes, flashed on the screen in a mini slide-show as the reporter walked into a room where an old man was sitting up in a wheelchair.

Sora and her father, who had walked into the room as soon as he heard the name 'Tomi Ryuusan', scrutinized each picture carefully. They noticed the unmistakable and rather unique, colorful eyes of their house guest in the pictures and gasped.

The slender woman in a beige business suit placed the microphone by the wizened old man's mouth and urged, "Tell us, Mr. Ryuusan, after all these years of struggling to locate your great-grandson, who is the only heir to your vast fortune, how can you not think he would be dead or far beyond reach by now? Especially given the lack of any trace of him being found?"

The old man snorted derisively, stating with complete conviction, "Because he is a Ryuusan and we are a tough, stubborn breed."

The woman nodded, asking, "So, even after six long years with no sign of him anywhere, you still strongly believe that he is alive?"

The old man snorted, "What are you, deaf? Of course the boy is alive. The Ryuusan bloodline is a very potent and ancient blood line. If he were dead I would know! I feel it in my bones, the boy is alive, I tell you."

Eyes filling with sympathy for what she figured were the desperate words of a senile old man, she asked in a little softer tone, "What would you like to say to our audience watching tonight?" placing the microphone into his leathery old hand.

He held up the microphone, taking a big breath, and stared into the camera with a look that would make everyone watching think he might peer straight into their souls. Gathering all of his courage and shoving his pride aside, he said, "My time is running out child. I realize we had some horrible arguments and that you probably left hating me."

Voice cracking slightly, he continued, "Over the years of your absence, I've come to recognize that maybe I was a tad too harsh with you and unfair to you."

Eyes filling with the years of loneliness due to the absence of his boisterous grandson, he said, "I only wanted the company to continue to flourish after my passing. I wanted you to take over and carry on the traditions we Ryussans have maintained for over thousands of years. I see now that I only ended up pushing you away."

He removed the microphone to release a few sickly coughs and wheezed a bit. His personal nurse came over, checking to see if he was okay, and he waved her off, growling, "Back off, onna and let me finish," sending her an admonishing glare.

Eyes widening, she backed away. He hacked and coughed a few more times before shocking the audience by saying, "Forget the company, kid." Eyes dimming further he explained, "I am an old man who doesn't have much time left, and I only wish to see my heir one last time before I pass on. Please boy, come home to me, even if it's just to visit once and to make amends."

To conclude his desperate attempt to reach his heir, he shocked the captivated audience even further by choking back tears and sent out a final heartfelt plea of, "Let this old man leave this world in peace after having seen you just one last time, lad. Don't make me go to my grave burdened with regrets of how we left off. Come home, Bankotsu." ending with a few genuine tears of utter misery slipping down his withered old cheeks.

Raising a hand to remove the moisture from her own cheeks, Sora clicked off the TV and sighed. "Even after all these years, he's still searching for him." Turning to her father, she said, "When they return, I think it is time we tell Kagome about her betrothed and his disappearance."

Hiromasa released a heavy sigh and agreed, "It's time the child learns the truth of his existence and our two family's deeply entwined histories as well." clasping his daughter's hand in his own and squeezing it lightly.

Staring straight into her sad eyes, he added firmly, "It's time they both learned the truth." Seeing the pictures flashed during the broadcast only confirmed what they had been suspecting for most of the day now. Hiromasa said, "It's a good thing you recorded that broadcast while they were gone. It'll help them adjust to the shocking news easier."

She nodded, adding, "I'm so glad he has returned. I'm also grateful and relieved that he is more easy-going than his great-grandfather. I do hope he will agree to visit Tomi at least once afterwards; they've already spent too many years apart."

Hiromasa said seriously, "That will have to be his decision." giving her hand a fatherly pat. Sora nodded and gave him a sad smile.

She walked into the kitchen to begin dinner preparations. Bankotsu and Kagome would be returning from their day at the beach soon and would no doubt be hungry. She would let them eat and then tell them and show them the tape.

She pulled out the roast and stuck it in the pan. She pulled out the carrots and potatoes and peeled then diced the carrots and chopped the potatoes up. She spread them in the pan and added two inches of water to it. Carefully she placed the large pan in the oven and started it. She set the timer and started working on the rest of the meal.

She pulled out the lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and cheese, making a large tossed salad. She carefully covered it with saran wrap and placed it in the refrigerator. Finally, she retrieved two jars of fresh sun tea and added the honey to those, mixing them and setting them inside the fridge. To complete the kitchen duties, she washed and rinsed the dishes, setting them in the strainer to dry.

She was a little nervous, wondering how the kids would react to the bombshell that was going to be delivered once they returned. She had been spared the nerve-wracking situation of explaining to her daughter of her betrothal since birth because the guy had vanished one night with virtually no trace.

But now that he was back, she was somewhat relieved as well. Over the course of time he had been staying under her roof, she had gotten to know the kid and found him to be nothing like his great-grandfather. She genuinely liked Bankotsu and was somewhat glad he had gone missing so he would have time to become his own man and make his own decisions.

The betrothal didn't worry her so much anymore because she was fairly confident the teens had already fallen in love and just needed time to come to the realization themselves. She was still going to tell them about it though and leave the final decision to the two of them.

Deep in her heart though, she hoped the two would go ahead and marry. She already felt as if the boy were her son. She had grown rather fond of the somewhat rustic kid who had fallen into their lives and wouldn't mind in the least having him as the father of her grandchildren- they would definitely be adorable kids.

Smiling, she entertained herself with the exciting possibility of becoming a grandmother while she was still young enough to enjoy having them around. Whistling a happy tune, she finished preparing dinner and went to do the laundry.

As she finished her rounds in the house of changing the linens and cleaning out the hampers, Bankotsu and Kagome walked into the door holding hands and talking together. One look at them told you how crazy they were about each other and to someone who knew what to look for, the deep, everlasting, love between them was obvious, which brought a smile to Sora's face.

Knowing this had already been put off for far too long, Sora took a deep breath and walked downstairs, saying in a serious manner, "Come sit in the living room, you two…we need to talk."

The startled teenagers blinked, nodding and set their stuff down. They walked into the living room, and sat down together on the couch, curious as to what was happening.

Hiromasa walked out of his room and cleared his throat loudly before announcing, "Mom and I were talking and we've decided that it's time you both were informed of some things." staring at the shocked teens with wise, gray eyes.

Immediately, Kagome frowned, asking, somewhat scared, "What's going on?" hand automatically reaching for Bankotsu's as her nerves kicked in to high gear. The last time she'd had a talk that started out like this with them, she was informed of her father's untimely demise.

Eyes widening, she blurted out in fear, "Wait! It's not Souta, is it?" as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Sora assured, "No dear, Souta's fine. He's taking Hitomi out after school." trying to soothe her daughter's nerves.

Kagome sighed, relieved and asked, "What then?" staring at them, confused.

Bankotsu's strong hand lightly squeezed hers and he asked, "It's something to with me, isn't it?" immediately sensing the tension in the air thicken a bit.

Sora said, "Well, partly yes." eying the boy. She encouraged, "Go ahead, Father."

Hiromasa nodded and said, "Long ago, the Higaurashis were a family of spiritual healers and guides. It was our duty to help exorcise troublesome demons from the surrounding villages. Our family was full of many talented priests and mikos. All were powerful and taught from a very young age the ways of our traditions."

Kagome frowned. "Grandpa, what has that got to do with anything?" utterly baffled as to why he was going off on one of his historical narratives. He sent her a stern 'hush and you'll find out' look, and she bit her tongue, allowing him to finish his tale.

He nodded and continued, "As I was saying, our family were some of the most powerful spiritualists because we descend from one of the most famous mikos of all time. The priestess warrior Midoriko, who fought countless battles against demons alone, coming out on top time after time and growing more powerful with each victory."

Kagome blinked then chocked out, "Wait!" asking, "You mean I'm a descendant of **the** Midoriko!?!" unable to wrap her brain around that tidbit.

Hiromasa said, "Yup. I have the scroll here proving it." as he pulled out an ancient tattered scroll and unrolled it very carefully pointing to the name.

Bankotsu blinked and read over the ancient text informing her, "It's right there, and this is an authentic scroll too. See?" showing them the barely visible watermark with the authentic royal seal at the bottom.

Hiromasa snorted, "Of course it is." secretly please it hadn't been trifled with over the years.

Bankotsu grinned, adding, "Bet the mutt would have shit his hakamas if he had known this, huh, Kags?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she said, "No kidding." still absorbing the shocking revelation of her ancestry.

Hiromasa carefully folded the scrolls, informing them, "Our family weren't the only mikos of the time. There were two other families back then, who also possessed spiritual powers- the Hidaka's and the Koji's. The Koji's however, were eventually cursed with wind tunnel in the palm of their hands; which passed down to the males of the family for many generations."

Kagome said, "Miroku." thinking of his wind tunnel.

Bankotsu's frowned asking, "You mean the lecherous monk you hung around?" not liking the thought of a lech like that hoshi near **his** innocent Kagome.

Kagome nodded. Hiromasa explained, "During the Sengoku period, a group of youngsters including a monk, a priestess, and a demon slayer, teamed with a hanyou to defeat an evil demon and finally lifted the curse from the Koji males."

Kagome said, "Uh duh, Grandpa, that was Inuyasha, me, and the others." giving him a 'figure it out already' type look.

Hiromasa ignored her rudeness and continued, "Before that, back in the life span of Midoriko, the Kojis were of no help in the fiercest battles, nor were the Hidakas. Oh, they were good, but most longed for the life of ordinary people and slacked in their spiritual duties."

Kagome frowned, "So I'm not the reincarnation of Kikyo then?" feeling even more confused now.

Hiromasa said, "No. Kikyo was a Hidaka, a distant cousin to the Higaurashi's. She was however, entrusted as the guardian of Midoriko's soul's manifestation- the Shikon no Tama. But as her family was prone to do, she yearned for a different life- that of a normal woman and fell prey to the follies of slacking in her spiritual duties."

Remembering the sordid past of the miko and hanyou, as well as Naraku's vile treachery, Kagome nodded.

Hiromasa cleared his throat, "Anyway, back to the story. One day, Midoriko came across her most powerful demon opponent yet, and was in the middle of battling it, when a mighty warrior from the legendary Ryuusan clan happened by."

Taking a deep breath he continued, "Knowing she would not be able to defeat this particular demon alone, she beseeched him for help and together they were victorious. Once it's body had been rendered to pieces by their combined efforts, Midoriko purified the evil spirit and sealed it into the black abyss of hell."

Kagome asked, "So, who was this warrior?" interest now piqued. Bankotsu, as well, sat listening, eager to learn of the warrior.

Hiromasa replied, "He was the strongest warrior ever born to the Ryuusan clan. They were very powerful and talented warriors, much like the demon slayers, but they didn't focus just on demons. Anyways, Midoriko and Ryuujin swore a blood oath to always aide one another however they could."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "The two sealed it with ancient scrolls containing their combined bloods, and signatures. The scrolls were passed down to each new generation. Every second or third generation the oldest male from the Ryuusan's and the oldest female from the Higaurashi's ended up betrothed to one another, thus renewing that sacred oath. It's a tradition that has been passed down, along with the scrolls, and the tale since way back then."

Kagome frowned, asking, "Didn't they ever get to at least know about each other before being forced to marry?" not liking the sound of it.

Hiromasa answered defensively, "No, back in those days, arranged marriages were the common thing."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah, women were seen as a means of pleasuring men and having babies to carry the family lines." in an amused tone.

Kagome huffed, "Well, things are different here." sending him an annoyed glare.

He smirked assuring, "I know." Defending, "Besides, I was just saying that back then no one had the freedom they do here. Even men had duties that honor bound them to their families, whether they liked it or not." suddenly remembering a deep resentment of being in that very position.

Sora, who had sat by silently until this point, said, "Actually, arranged marriages are rare these days, but they do still happen." staring at her daughter, trying to judge what her reaction would be.

Kagome threw up her hands, saying, "Wait a minute- back up. Didn't you say the Higaurashis and the Ryuusans have upheld that tradition even today?" not sure she liked where this was heading.

Bankotsu concluded, "Which would mean that you're trying to tell us that Kagome is in one of those 'arranged marriages', huh?" frowning as the possibility brought out his jealous nature.

Kagome shrieked, "Say what? You can't be serious!?" standing up, only to have Bankotsu yank her into his lap, assuring in a voice that brokered no arguments, "Don't worry, Kags, **nobody** is going to take you from me." eying the older two with a 'don't even try it' type of look.

Swallowing apprehensively, Sora said, "Actually, that's only part of it." eyes darting between the upset teenagers.

Not one for ever beating around the bush, or to tolerate being left in the dark for long, Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at the adults and he blew out an agitated breath. His arms closed protectively around the girl clinging to him as he demanded, "Out with the rest of it- now!" feeling his patience beginning to wear dangerously thin.

Sora stood up, saying, "Have a look at this, it will explain it better then we can." and played the news broadcast she and her father had watched earlier.

The mounting tension in the air thickened again as the two teens watched with their eyes glued to the TV until the broadcast finished and realization finally dawned in their eyes.

For probably the first time in his entire life Bankotsu was completely speechless as reality punched him hard in the gut. Kagome was also speechless as his true identity finally came out. Both teenagers sat there clinging to each other and staring at the TV, not sure how to react, as all of the day's revelations began to slowly seep deep into the minds and take root.

**A/N: Okay that's sixteen. Enjoy! XD **


	18. Seventeen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**Chapter seventeen:**

Sora stood, saying, "I think they need some time alone, Father. Come to the store with me." latching on to the old man's arm and dragging him from the room with her. Hiromasa nodded and followed her from the room.

Of their own accord, Bankotsu's fingers hit the rewind and play as he re-watched the news cast again and again as he slowly tried to accept what his mind didn't want to. His breath hitched in his chest as he watched the broadcast and he sat there thinking,_"Could that really be me?"_feeling completely confused.

His grip slightly tightened around his girlfriend's slender waist as an unconscious means of assuring himself she was safely in his arms, and to help center himself a little more while he struggled to accept the stark reality that had just sucker-punched him in the face.

Even as his mind protested adamantly that it had to be a joke, it whispered there was no denying the kid in the pictures had his unique eyes. His mind roared its denial, but his instincts, which had never failed him yet, told him he had just found the answers that he had been desperately seeking.

"_Ryuusan… is that really who I am? A Ryuusan?"_ he thought, frowning at the almost familiar ring of the name. Unbidden, a flash of a lecture from someone popped into his head.

**Mini flashback:**

"The Ryuusans are a special breed my son- tough and stubborn. Since ancient times, we have all been blessed with far more strength than a normal person, and we have a strong sense of pride to match our strength, making ours a very potent bloodline. Our pride can either be a good or bad thing depending on how we use it."

The five-year-old boy sighed boredly as he picked up a stick and began drawing a picture of a large weapon in the dirt, thinking, _"Not this again." _rolling his eyes while the adult continued harping on about 'responsibilities' and 'family honor', practically boring the kid to tears. He huffed, pouting out his bottom lip. He wanted to be running around, getting into mischief like a normal kid, not sitting through another boring lecture.

**End Mini Flashback:**

Bankotsu's brows furrowed as he watched the news cast yet again. Knowing the Ryuusan pride was one of the most important things in the world to them, he was thunderstruck as he watched the older man clearly set aside his pride, something no Ryuusan did to his knowledge, and make a plea for him to return.

Listening closely, he caught the telling crack in the old man's voice and stared at the deep sorrow in his age dulled eyes, sighing. The night he ran away flashed into his mind. Remembering their fight, he sighed, thinking, _"Maybe he really has come to his senses..." _re-watching his grandfather's plea, he sighed again, trying to figure out what to do.

He inhaled a shocked breath as it dawned on him that his beloved Kagome had to be the girl that his grandfather had tried pushing him into marrying. His eyes widened and he pondered on that one a while, thinking, _"Me, marry Kagome? Sure I like her, I care about her, but marriage?" _not sure he wanted to be tied down to anyone like that.

Kagome's arms tightened slightly around his neck as she closed her eyes, thinking, _"This is way too weird… First I find out I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation, but instead am a descendant of Midoriko herself."_ still reeling from that one as her facial features went from shock to confusion and back.

Back in the Feudal Era, everyone had automatically assumed she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. It had become second nature to think that herself… but to find out that instead she was a descendant of Midoriko herself… that was just insane!

And on top of that, if what she had been told was true, she had been betrothed since birth… and to Bankotsu of all people! _"Boy, Inuyasha would be having a shit-fit now if he found out- for sure!" _she thought stunned.

"_I like Bankotsu, of course, maybe even love him, but marry? We've barely started dating, and now we find out we're betrothed!?"_ trying to wrap her mind around that one. She was worried as well about how he would react to that last bit. And his grandfather….It's not every day you get told you're the heir to a multimillion dollar empire. _"Speaking of which," _she stared at him and noticed his eyes were now on her.

Slightly nervous, Kagome asked, "So uh… what do you think?" playing with his hair, trying to calm them both down.

Bankotsu blinked, asking a bit snidely, "About what, you being Midoriko's descendant? My being heir to the multimillion dollar Ryuusan empire? Seeing my grandfather's plea? Or the fact that we've been betrothed since our births?" tossing the remote down in a huff.

Kagome's eyes widened and filled with the sheen of tears. She knew Bankotsu was upset, but he didn't have to take it out on her. She moved to climb off his lap, but he held her still ordering, "Stay put!"

She snapped, "Look, I know it's a lot to take in at once, but you don't have to bite my head off. I'm just as shocked as you are." Huffing, as she faced away from him, arms crossed over her chest.

Releasing a deep sigh, Bankotsu turned her face towards him, tilting her chin and said, "Sorry, you're right. Sorry I snapped at you." caressing her cheek in an effort to lessen the hurt his words had caused her.

She chewed her bottom lip, saying, "It's okay."

He said, "No, it's not. I was out of line taking it out on you when you didn't do anything." before brushing his lips against her to stop her from worrying her lip. She gasped and then brushed her lips against his, silently accepting his apology.

He pulled back and said, feeling a little overwhelmed, "It's a lot to take in at once."

Kagome agreed, "Tell me about it." and laid her head on his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, earning a smile from her.

They both closed their eyes a minute, just soaking it all in. Bankotsu said, "I remembered something."

Kagome asked, "What?" staring up into his eyes.

He replied, "The reason I ran away that night." tilting his head to gaze into her eyes.

She blinked, asking, "Why?" waiting, a bit antsy, nervously fidgeting with her fingers on his chest.

Taking a deep breath to soothe his nerves and control his anger, he replied, "My great grandfather… he wanted me to run the company. All I wanted was to be a kid and practice the arts of sword mastery. I wanted nothing to do with the boring business life." Sighing heavily, he added, "That night… when he informed me that I had to marry some girl I didn't even know… that was just the last straw." clenching his free hand into a fist on her knees stretched over his thighs.

She asked nervously, "You mean because of me?" sadness entering her normally happy eyes.

Seeing this, he said, "No, just the principal of the thing. I didn't even know it was you. I felt… stifled. You know, like he was trying to control my life and I refused to be controlled. I wasn't allowed to do anything 'unbecoming of a kid of your stature'." He finished in a mocking tone, quoting his great grandfather's drilled-in jargon.

She nodded, "I understand." and laid her head back on his chest, adding, "I still can't believe it all myself… In the Feudal Era everyone just assumed that I was Kikyo's reincarnation and I believed it too… Now though, I find out I'm not, and instead Midoriko is my ancestor… it's a bit overpowering."

He continued running his fingers through her hair, and said, "I bet it is." Adding, "It's a lot to take in, so bear with me, K?" she nodded, and the two teens sat there, holding and comforting each other in a comfortable silence.

Just as they had both closed their eyes and began to finally relax their bodies, the room filled with a bright light and a soft mist began pouring into the room. Kagome's spine stiffened as she felt the light mist raining down around them and thought, _"What the- ?"_

A breeze caused them to open their eyes and stare into the eyes of a spectral form of Midoriko herself.

Utter disbelief in her eyes, Kagome gasped, "Midoriko?!" as she stood up.

Bankotsu also rose, asking, "What is this?" slightly shaken by the unusual occurrence.

Midoriko said in a soothing voice, "Calm yourselves, children." Staring into the stormy blue eyes of the former mercenary, she said, "It was I who restored your life and body to your rightful Era."

Bankotsu asked, "Why?" trying to remain calm.

She said simply, "To allow you and my descendant a second chance at what had been taken from you both." The teenagers blinked and she explained, "You two have already overcome many obstacles which stood in your way- as it was meant to be. You two have grown closer because of it, and through that bond a new generation to surpass all others will come."

Midoriko continued, "I have one last gift for you two before my task is completed." and placed her hands on each of their heads. Automatically the stunned teens closed their eyes. She began chanting in an ancient tongue that both were somehow able to comprehend.

Bankotsu's jaw clenched as his mind was immediately assailed with pictures, sounds, and emotions long forgotten as his memories both from the Feudal Era and before then were restored in full.

Midoriko's melodic voice whispered, "Do not feel burdened by any of your memories. Both sets have made you who you are today, warrior." Adding, "And you my child, you will have an even stronger, deeper, understanding of the Feudal times, so that you can understand your warrior better."

Smiling, she added proudly, "You alone helped this man to be able to redeem his soul from the darkness he was in. You brought light and goodness into his life and showed him that not everyone is evil. You did well, my child."

Removing her hands, she continued to explain, "As you already know Kagome, this era and the Feudal Era's time is vastly different. In this world, only two years have passed since you fell into the well, but in the Feudal Era it was actually much longer. For Bankotsu, he had time to grow into a mighty warrior and lay dead for ten years before his first revival."

Kagome asked, "But how is that possible when he's only been missing from this time for six years total?"

Midoriko said, "Time travel works in many mysterious ways. Your time of two years has been closer to six years in the Feudal time. Remember all the winters that passed there?"

She nodded and frowned, "Wow, that is a big difference."

Midoriko nodded, "Yes it is. Now I have completed my last task and will continue on the path that lay ahead of me. You two remember everything you've been through together and trust in the strength of your bond. Farewell." and raised her hands causing mist to enter the room again.

By the time the mist cleared she was gone, and the teenagers sat down, allowing themselves time to adjust to everything that had been thrown at them.

Bankotsu sat there silently, debating going to visit the old man. Part of him still resented the old man for trying to dictate his life, but that part of him grew up in the Feudal Era and remembered how bitterly lonely the world could be without your blood relations around.

While the hardened mercenary had scoffed about silly things like emotions, the new Bankotsu felt this might be his only chance to have relations in his life. He resented the old man, no doubt there, but he also felt a grudging respect for him because of the fact the old man took him in, giving him a home such as it was after the death of his parents.

His Nanny Hoshi was dead; he remembered that she died shortly after his parents did, leaving him to face his gruff great-grandfather alone and unprepared. He realized now, she was the reason behind the strong compulsion for getting the bright purple tattoo on his forehead in the first place.

Even without his memories the star had been his only comfort aside from Jakotsu, at all times. Nana Hoshi had been far more than a simple nanny to him; she had been a mother to him…caring, warm, supportive, understanding, and most of all constant. She had been the one and only rock his younger self had been able to rely on, at least until her death.

His heart ached with longing and painful loss as he sat there. Remembering her death brought to surface his most recent loss- that of his one and only best friend, Jakotsu.

His heart constricted in sorrow as he remembered that Like Nanny Hoshi, Jakotsu had accepted him without any hesitation. The effeminate man had, in many ways, become an older brother to him. He'd taken him in, tending his wounds, giving him a sense of belonging. He'd trained him in the art of hand-to-hand combat.

Bankotsu had already mastered sword fighting at that point, but had never had any hand-to-hand combat. Jakotsu trained him teaching him everything he would need to know in order to survive, from hand-to-hand, to living off the land. The two had eventually gathered men to follow them and formed the Schichinatai.

Despite Bankotsu's protests, Jakotsu refused the role of 'second in command', adding that he didn't want special treatment just because of their history together. Remembering how selfless Jakotsu was, he smiled, thinking, _"Ja was definitely one of a kind."_ He scowled darkly as he remembered the way Jakotsu had been betrayed and murdered by that damned,, conniving Renkotsu.

Shoving the painful reminders of all his losses away, he sighed heavily running one hand through his bangs in frustration. Part of him wished he didn't have his memories back because they were painful… but the other part of him was glad he did because he no longer felt as if a piece of him were missing.

With his memories returned, despite the overwhelming sorrow and pain, he felt complete for the first time in his life. With Kagome beside him he felt secure and absolutely invincible. As long as she stayed by his side, Bankotsu was certain he could handle anything else life threw his way.

Kagome asked, "Are you-" cutting off. Not sure if she was about to cross the line here, but needing to ask anyways, she took a deep breath of courage and asked, "Are you going to go see him?" half expecting him to jump her case again.

Bankotsu swallowed a lump in his throat, answering, "I don't know yet."

She asked, "Do you want to see him?" thinking of how sick the man on TV had been.

Still conflicted, he sighed heavily, admitting, "Part of me doesn't because I don't want him trying to take over my life again… but part of me does because he's the only living family I have left and I may not get another chance."

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she urged, "You should see him just once." staring deep into his stormy eyes.

Not willing to face the old man alone, he agreed, "Only if you go with me." pleading with his eyes not to leave him facing this alone.

Kagome smiled, "Of course I'll go with you." Hugging him, she confirmed, "I will always be here when you need me." before placing her lips against his in a tender yet passionate kiss.

Bankotsu smirked into the kiss, but kept it sweet and tender already feeling a million times lighter.

**A/N: Okay, so things got pretty intense there, huh? That's chapter seventeen all- enjoy! XD**


	19. Eighteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**A/N: Okay ponygirl1221 I hope this chapter fully answers your question about their ages, along with last chapter's explanation of the time difference between ME and FE.**

**Chapter eighteen:**

Bankotsu's hand slowly made its way to Kagome's still bare, muscular thigh, and he lightly squeezed it, eliciting a moan from his girlfriend's hot mouth.

He broke the kiss to nibble and suck on her neck, while still massaging her thigh. She began gasping for much needed oxygen deep into her lungs.

Sora and Hiromasa returned from the store with the makings for strawberry shortcake. Sora saw them kissing on the couch and asked, a little amused, "I take it everything is okay now?" as she walked into the kitchen.

The startled teens jumped apart, blushing, and mumbled, "Yes." before laughing together at the irony of being caught making out by her family. Grinning, Bankotsu pulled Kagome closer and claimed her mouth in a possessive kiss before pulling back, asking, "Need any help?"

Sora grinned, answering, "Nope, we've got it just about covered, thanks." He nodded as Kagome sat beside him, facing her mother over the couch.

Deciding to be unusually blunt for once, Sora asked, "Have you two decided if you're going to visit Tomi?"

Bankotsu said, "Actually, yes." as he stood up holding a hand out to Kagome. She placed her slender hand in his and he pulled her to her feet, ushering her in front of him as he leaned against the sofa.

His hands went around her waist and she blushed a little. Bankotsu said seriously, "Kagome and I have been talking a little about everything, and have decided we're both going to see him soon."

Sora smiled, "Wonderful." as she began putting the groceries away.

Kagome said, "You're friends with him, right, Grandpa?" staring at the lively old man who was playing with Buyo.

Hiromasa said, "Yes, we are. We grew up together." He added sternly, "Though I never did approve of the way he raises kids."

Bankotsu nodded agreeing, "He leaves a lot to be desired that way, but he does his best." resting his chin on Kagome's shoulder.

A little concerned for both of them, Sora asked, "You two realize he may still try to push the engagement right?" eying them carefully.

Kagome sighed, nodding. Bankotsu said, "Yeah, about that…" drawing everyone's attention his way. He said seriously, "I won't let anyone push us into anything until we are ready for it." shocking the older Higaurashis.

Sora asked, "So you're saying…?" afraid to get her hopes up too high.

Eyes serious, Bankotsu assured, "I have every intention of marrying Kagome, but only when she's ready."

Kagome's jaw dropped and she squeaked, "Really?" unable to believe he was serious.

Bankotsu's hands turned her around by the waist to stare him dead in the eye, and he said, "Of course. I know a good thing when I find it." Raising a hand to cup her face in a tender caress, he added, "Kags, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire existence." staring deep into her eyes, allowing the truth of his words to shine brightly.

Tears of joy filled her eyes as he continued, "Despite that I act like a jerk at times, you put up with me. Even better, you're not afraid to stand up to me. I'd have to be a complete moron to let a beautiful, kind, amazing girl like you get away. And we all know that I'm not an idiot." giving her his trademark, cocky smirk.

Kagome blinked and smiled. Bankotsu said in a purely possessive tone, "Kags, you're mine and you're not getting away." yanking her body flush with his. He shocked her even further when he said exactly what he knew she was waiting to hear. "I love you, my feisty little miko." He purred into her ear, wanting to make sure she understood exactly how serious he was.

Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she threw herself into his arms replying, "I love you, too, Bankotsu!" jumping up and down in his arms from uncontainable excitement.

Sora grinned, announcing, "Finally!" before walking into the kitchen to check the roast and preparing the strawberry shortcake.

Bankotsu closed his eyes, feeling euphoric as he thought_, "She's really mine now." _hugging his fiancée close to the hard planes of his body.

As her body melted to his, Kagome was also feeling elated as she hugged her fiancé, thinking, _"Wow, he really loves me! I can't believe he's mine now."_

Bankotsu pulled back and, tracing her face reverently, he stared deep into her eyes for a long moment, promising, "But we will wait until you're ready." Unable to speak due to the lump of emotions in her throat, Kagome nodded.

Bankotsu grinned and slowly lowered his head until their lips met in their most passionate kiss to date. He poured all of his love and affection into this kiss. She eagerly matched his passion with her own. The kiss spoke volumes to both of them. It promised everlasting love, devotion, protection, and above all happiness for all of their days.

Remembering they had an audience, Bankotsu commanded himself to be satisfied with just kissing for now and pulled back smirking at his handiwork, noting her thoroughly kissed look and the dreamy expression in her eyes.

Hiromasa grinned, thinking, _"That old coot, Tomi might just get part of his wish after all."_ watching happily as his granddaughter and her fiancé enjoyed a very happy embrace.

Hating to ruin the moment, Sora announced, "Dinner is done." placing everyone's food on the table.

The happy couple walked hand-in-hand to the table and sat ready to eat. Souta walked in, noticing the happier-than-usual atmosphere and asked, "What has you all so cheery?"

Bankotsu announced, "I'm officially your sister's fiancé." beaming from ear to ear.

Souta's eyes widened before he said excitedly, "Awesome! Congratulations you two." hugging each in return.

They hugged him back and thanked him. Sora eagerly announced, "In light of recent events, this dinner is now a celebration." placing their teas in front of them and joining her family for dinner.

Everyone enjoyed the savory meal and thanked her for it. After dinner they all decided to surprise Tomi that night, so they climbed into the car and drove over to the estate.

**At the estate:**

Hours later they pulled up to the tick, iron-poled gate surrounding the estate, and Hiromasa pressed the buzzer, identifying himself to the guard.

The guard radioed the house informing the owner of his guest. Minutes later the guard buzzed them in and said, "Go ahead and enjoy your visit, Mr. Higaurashi." Hiromasa nodded and his daughter drove inside.

Kagome and Bankotsu were in the very back since they decided to do it as a surprise. Both were rather anxious as to how everything would play out from here on. Bankotsu's nervousness seeped through to Kagome, and she whispered, "Relax, Ban." holding his hand in a silent show of support.

He blinked and nodded, forcing his nerves to lessen a bit. Despite his strength and confidence in his own abilities, he couldn't stop feeling a tad nervous about how this would turn out. Swallowing his nerves, he forced himself to act like the adult he wanted to be recognized as, mentally berating himself, _"You're nineteen now, Bankotsu, stop acting like a damned child!"_

His nerves were still there, but his steely determination had moved to the forefront. His tensed shoulders relaxed into a more normal position as he prepared to face his only living relative for the first time in what seemed a lifetime.

Kagome smiled, whispering encouragement to him. "You can do this, Ban, and I'll be right there with you." squeezing his hand.

He smiled thinking, _"That's right. With Kags by my side I can do anything."_ feeling his confidence growing stronger as he reminded himself that he was a man now, not a sniveling little kid, and even if the old man treated him like a kid, he could just tell him off and walk away. Mind made up, he sat waiting with his beloved where she belonged, by his side.

As the car slowed to a halt, he took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage to him and climbed out of the car. Kagome was right behind him. Hiromasa walked over to the door, excited to view the long awaited reunion though anxious his hard-headed friend might run the boy off again.

Hiromasa knocked on the door and he and his small family were admitted inside the mansion and escorted to the drawing room. Kagome and Bankotsu stood outside the room waiting for their host to appear before they announced their presence.

Minutes later, an old man using a cane walked into the room, greeting, "Hiromasa, my old friend. What brings you to visit this lonely old fool?" as he slowly sat on the couch with his cane in front of him.

Hiromasa replied, "Actually I decided it was time to visit you, seeing as it's been a while now."

The normally tough old bird said, "I see you even brought the family this time." indicating Sora and Souta. He said, "Sora, you're looking lovely as ever." Turning to her son, he added, "I've been hearing a lot about your soccer games. You'll make a fine athlete one of these days." His eyes filled with deep sorrow as he added softly, "Like my great-grandson."

Taking a deep breath, Bankotsu cleared his throat and stepped into the room with Kagome's hand in his and said, "Hello, Grandfather." staring the old man dead in the eye.

Tomi's hand holding the cane shook and his cane clattered to the floor as he asked, afraid to believe his eyes, "Bankotsu, my boy, is it really you?" holding out his trembling hand, motioning for him to move closer.

Squeezing Bankotsu's hand, Kagome signaled him to go ahead. He smiled at her and said, "Hai, Grandfather, it's me." moving to stand in front of the old man.

Tomi's hand went up to cup his face, making Bankotsu shift, a bit uncomfortable. When the old man noticed and went to withdraw his hand, Bankotsu's hand closed around it holding it to his face as he said, "It's me." staring into his eyes.

Jubilant gray eyes stared up into the unmistakable blue eyes of his missing heir, and he hugged the boy with tears falling down his weathered cheeks as he sobbed, "Thank Kami-sama! Oh boy, I've missed you terribly."

Bankotsu stood there shocked, patting the old man on the back, assuring, "I've returned Grandfather." with moisture in his own eyes as his strong arms carefully circled the older man in a warm embrace.

Unable to hold back her own tears any longer, Kagome sobbed into her handkerchief. Bankotsu pulled back, holding out his hand to her. She gave him a watery smile and placed her hand in his. Bankotsu pulled her close to him and stood upright, explaining, "Grandfather, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Kagome Higaurashi." eyes shining with pride he introduced, "Kags, my great-grandfather, Tomi Ryuusan."

Tomi inhaled a slow breath and said, "Pleasure to finally meet you, Kagome. You have your mother's beauty." as he shook her proffered hand.

Kagome beamed, saying, "Thank you, Mr. Ryuusan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tomi scoffed, "None of the formalities, my dear, just call me Tomi or Grandfather, either will do." sending her the first genuine smile he had given anyone in years.

Kagome blushed, "Thank you, Grandfather Tomi." and moved back to stand at Bankotsu's side.

One arm went around her waist as Bankotsu said, "I saw you on the news."

Tomi smiled, admitting, "I had hoped you would come home."

Bankotsu said earnestly, "I'm here, but first I need to make some things clear. Firstly: Kagome and I are engaged because we **want** to be, not because of what you and her great-grandfather did. We will marry, but only when she is ready- not before! Secondly: I still have no intention of running the business. I-"

Tomi raised a hand, cutting him off and said, "Don't worry about that. Right now, let's just enjoy visiting." Shocked, Bankotsu nodded as he and Kagome sat together on a smaller couch.

Tomi asked, "How did you two meet?" curiosity filling his gray eyes.

Bankotsu said, "You won't believe this, but we met in Ancient Japan."

Tomi's eyes widened, and Kagome confirmed, "The Feudal Era to be exact."

Tomi said, "By all means, please explain." eager to learn about his great-grandson's meeting his betrothed.

Kagome said, "Well, the old well-house at my family's shrine was connected to that time." and began explaining about her times and her mission with the Inutachi.

Tomi nodded, asking, "And you?" turning his complete attention to his heir.

Bankotsu told him everything, right down to his massacres with the Schichinatai, unsure how the old man would react. Even still, he refused to be ashamed of his actions, since they helped mold him into who he was now.

Tomi listened with an open mind and shocked everyone in the room by saying, "It sounds like you had a very interesting time during your absence."

Bankotsu blinked, asking, "You mean...you're not disappointed in me for killing all those people?" staring at the old man as if he were a complete stranger, which in a way he was.

Tomi sighed, admitting, "You've had a hell of a life, my boy. And my stubborn old ways hasn't made things any easier on you. The fact that you were able to overcome all of it plus all of what you've told me proves how strong you are, not just physically, but emotionally too."

Grinning, he continued, "How could anyone not admire all that you've managed to overcome to become who you are now?"

Hiromasa said, "Praise Kami, I do believe you have finally joined the ranks of common sense, you old coot." walking over to clap the old man's shoulder in a joyful manner.

Tomi blushed slightly, admitting, "When you've spent years regretting the way things left off, you tend to have a different look on life." Turning to Bankotsu, he added sincerely, "I do regret the way we left off that night."

Clearing his throat, he said, "I realize now that I was out of line. You should have been allowed some freedom in making choices for yourself." Adding in a voice filled with remorse, "I'm only sorry it took you leaving to finally open my eyes."

Standing up, Bankotsu crossed the room with tears in his eyes and said, "Forget it, Grandpa, let's just enjoy whatever time we still have." hugging the old man gently so as not to upset his condition.

Tomi heaved a heavy sigh informing him, "I'm afraid that won't be long." Staring into his eyes he concluded, "The doctors say it's a miracle I've made it this long." and began coughing.

Bankotsu said, "It's okay, Grandfather, I intend for us to make the best of whatever time we have left." sending him a smile.

Tomi smiled back, saying, "Thank you for coming home. I hope you can forgive this old fool someday." smiling, overjoyed to have his beloved great-grandchild home once again.

Bankotsu said, "If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it's that everyone deserves a chance to be forgiven." smiling as Kagome walked over to hug his waist.

Kagome, agreed, "Absolutely."

Taking the older Ryuusan's hand in his, Bankotsu said sincerely, "I forgive you, grandfather." and hugged him. Tomi hugged the boy back, whispering, heartfelt, "Thank you." and closed his eyes thinking, _"Now I have no more regrets."_ as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

**A/n: Short I know, but I just feel this is a perfect place to cut off on this one. So, there's chapter eighteen- enjoy! XD**


	20. Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**A/N: The Japanese term for attorney is= Daigennin, so I simply shortened this to Daigen for the attorney's name. **

**Kichi=Fortunate/lucky- thus the name for the reporter. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter nineteen:**

**Back at the Ryuusan Estate:**

Tomi pulled back and rang for his servant. The servant entered asking, "Yes, Tomi-sama?"

Tomi ordered, "Have refreshments taken into the office, and I want my attorney here within the hour." and waved a hand, dismissing the servant. She bowed and left to carry out his orders.

Tomi bent over to retrieve his cane. Before his hand could pick up the stick, Bankotsu handed it to him and helped him to his feet. Tomi said, "I'm glad to have you home again, but don't treat me like an invalid," with a slight last in his tone.

Bankotsu grinned and chuckled, saying, amused, "Good to see some things still haven't changed after all." as he stepped back, allowing the old timer to proceed on his own strength.

Tomi grinned, "You bet your ass, kid," chuckling with his great-grandson. Kagome's heart swelled with pride at the sight of the two normally cantankerous men getting along with one another.

She walked over, slipping her arms around Bankotsu's waist, beaming with pride and happiness. Returning her smile, he wrapped his arms around her waist and everyone followed the older man as he said, "Follow me into the office. There is much to be done yet."

Sora and her father brought up the rear with Souta between them. Hiromasa thought happily, _"It's about damn time those two patched things up."_ Pleased that his oldest friend had been granted a happy reunion, and the boy who would soon be officially his grandson, had received a warm welcome.

Sora was fighting back tears of joy herself as she followed her daughter into the spacious, private office. The doorbell rang and minutes later Tomi's official lawyer entered the room, briefcase in hand.

Tomi ordered everyone to sit as he took his seat, and the refreshments were placed on the big, office table. Tomi said, "First of all, Dai-kun, I'd like you to meet my great-grandson, Bankotsu, and his fiancée, Higaurashi Kagome."

The attorney's eyes widened as he asked, "Then he has returned after all?" a bit shocked.

Tomi said, "Yes, now sit. I trust you have everything in order."

Daigen replied, "Yes," pulling out his notebook and the official papers that would decide the fate of the old man's vast fortune, various properties, and each person's inheritance from the old man's will.

Placing his papers on the table, he passed the old man two fresh, blank copies of the will. Tomi said, "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Since my heir has finally returned, I want everything done this minute, understand?" eying his long-time attorney.

Daigen said, "Yes sir, boss." grinning, as he held out the pen.

Tomi grinned taking the pen and wrote out his will, leaving the estate and all its surrounding properties to Bankotsu, as well as his parent's house and that land.

Looking up, he asked, "Now, Bankotsu, you've made it clear that you don't intend to run the companies, so, what would you like me to do with them?"

Bankotsu said, "That's up to you. I just don't want to be the one running them."

Daigen reminded, "Takahashi Incorporated is still very interested in buying them." Tomi heaved a heavy sigh and nodded before he began writing again.

Looking up again, he asked, "Bankotsu, will you and Kagome allow me to have the proceeds placed into a trust fund under your names to be distributed evenly among however many children you two have?"

Bankotsu blinked stunned. Kagome gasped, "Grandfather Tomi, that's too much-" He held up a hand, silencing her protest.

Tomi said, "Please allow me to do this as a way of making amends for my failings with you, my boy. At least let me go to my grave knowing I have done my part to provide for your future children." pleading with his sole heir.

Bankotsu sighed and said, "It isn't necessary, Grandfather, I didn't return for your money. I came back for you." Seeing the determination in the older man's eyes, he added, "but since you insist, if this will let you rest easy- then yes."

Beaming with pride that he would be able to at least ensure future generations would be financially stable, he began writing again.

Once the will had been settled, Tomi passed it to Daigen saying, "Pass me the sale papers to the company."

Daigen did so. Tomi took them and signed them, requesting, "Bankotsu, my boy, will you sign as witness so there will be no doubt of the sale?"

Bankotsu did so at the nod from his future wife. After signing the papers, he passed them back to his great-grandfather, who then passed them back to Daigen for the official seal authenticating the documents so that they would be recognized legally.

Daigen asked, "What about the press?"

Tomi assured, "In good time. Right now though, we're ironing out all of the legal details."

Bankotsu said, a little concerned, "We can't tell them where I really was, no one would believe it. Plus, I don't want the Higaurashi shrine invaded by a bunch of thrill-seekers."

Kagome suggested, "Why not just tell them you went on an extended sabbatical but have now returned and leave it at that?"

Sora added, "It wouldn't be a complete lie either."

Tomi thought it over a bit and looked at Bankotsu, who nodded declaring, "We will then, and it's a great idea, babe," kissing her cheek. Kagome beamed at the praise.

Daigen nodded, asking, "And about the sale?"

Tomi said, "Bankotsu and I will make an official statement confirming that when we announce their engagement." asking, "That is if the two of you don't mind?" staring at the young couple.

Bankotsu turned to face Kagome, asking, "What do you think, Kags?" wanting her opinion before he said a decision either way.

She said, "I'm okay with it, but are you? You're already going to be swamped by the press just by returning. Are you sure that you're okay with that?"

Bankotsu replied seriously, "Kags, as long as I have you with me, I can handle anything." She grinned.

Tomi announced happily, "It's settled then." and pulled out his phone, calling the same reporter from the last segment and asked, "How would you like an exclusive interview at Ryuusan manor tomorrow morning at ten am?"

After pulling the phone from his ear while she squealed in excitement about getting the 'big scoop' and agreeing on the time, he hung up, announcing, "It's all set tomorrow at ten am sharp, right here."

Sora nodded, "Father and I will go home and get everyone's clothes." standing to her feet.

Tomi agreed, "Be back here in two hours. I'd like for all of you to spend the night here, so that tomorrow our families can announce the happy news together."

Sora grinned promising, "We will," as she and her father left to get the clothes.

Bankotsu grimaced, asking, "You're not going to put me in one of those damned monkey suits, are you?" clearly not looking forward to it.

Tomi laughed saying, "No, my boy. Tomorrow we will show the world the real Ryuusans, and you can dress however you want."

Bankotsu grinned, saying, relieved, "Thank, Kami!" laughing with the older man.

Tomi added, "I have your word not to breathe any of this to a single soul before the broadcast, correct Daigen?" with a look of "don't make any mistakes".

Daigen assured calmly, "As always, you have my vow of the utmost secrecy." standing up to bow before taking his leave.

Tomi nodded, "Good. Now I want those papers officiated by eight am, no later! You're dismissed."

Daigen assured they would be ready, placing an exact copy of the will in the old man's hands and took his leave.

Placing the will in his secret safe, Tomi turned to his great-grandson,, saying, "Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us all, but if you don't mind, I'd like to spend another couple hours tonight with both of you."

Bankotsu looked at Kagome, who nodded her consent. He smiled saying, "I'd like that, Grandfather."

Souta was shown to the entertainment room where Bankotsu had spent his free time as a child. His eyes lit up when they landed on the eighty-inch, plasma, flat-screen panel TV.

Tomi said, amused, "Bankotsu spent a lot of time playing that silly system when he wasn't being tutored for his various studies."

Souta asked, "You mean he never went to a public school?" somewhat shocked.

Tomi assured, "No heir of mine was going to be in one of those public or even private schools. After his parent's untimely demise, I thought it would be best to keep him close to home where he would feel safer."

Bankotsu walked into the room, adding, "Even though I was little, I remember being able to tell you were looking out for me in your own way." placing a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder.

Tomi's frail old hand went to rest on that of his beloved great-grandson's as he said seriously, "I'm glad you've returned to me, child."

Ignoring the 'child' remark, Bankotsu said, "Me too." smiling at the old man before wrapping both hands around Kagome's waist.

Sora and Hiromasa returned carrying the overnight bags. Bankotsu took his and Kagome's bags and helped them inside.

The butler showed Sora, Hiromasa, and Souta to their rooms while Bankotsu and Kagome followed Tomi into the older man's room. He eased himself onto the bed, releasing a heavy sigh and said, "Age is catching up to me. I'm afraid death isn't far off itself."

Bankotsu sat beside him, assuring, "It's not all that bad. More like an eternal sleep while you float along waiting for the ferry." giving the old man an impish grin he reminded, "I've been there twice already, remember?"

Tomi smiled, "Hai, maybe it won't be so bad after all." adding a bit enviously, "It sounds like you've lead a life full of adventure."

Bankotsu chuckled, "Hai, and now I am ready to settle down into a life of good, old-fashioned normalcy. No more demon hunting, no more killing. Just good, old family and love for me- Thanks."

Tomi smiled, adding, "You've grown into a fine man, lad. Your parents would have been very proud of what you've accomplished."

Bankotsu smiled, "Thanks." adding, "We should let you rest." as he moved to stand up. Tomi grabbed his hand, pleading, "No don't go yet, tell me more about your life, please, lad?"

Bankotsu blinked then sat back down, asking, "What do you want to know?"

Tomi pointed to the tattoo on his forehead asking, "Where did you get this? And what does it mean?"

Bankotsu's eyes followed his hand, and he answered, "I got that when I was still in the Feudal Era; it represented Nanny Hoshi, though I didn't realize it until afterwards." giving the old man a sheepish grin.

Tomi said, "Yes, her passing hit you rather hard, if I recall right." moving to hold his great-grandson's hand.

Bankotsu said in a sad voice, "Yes, she did." as his mind filled with sad memories.

Turning to Kagome, who had remained silent, Tomi said, "I take it you're a shy one, eh?"

Kagome blushed, replying, "I didn't want to intrude." as she scuffed her feet across the floor.

Tomi waved it off, "Pish- posh." and ordered, "Come here, girl." Kagome's eyes darted to Bankotsu, who nodded.

Slowly she walked over, asking, "Yes, Grandfather Tomi?" staring into his gray eyes.

He said, "Sit and talk with us a while."

Kagome nodded and sat with Bankotsu, asking, "What do you want to know?"

Tomi said, "Tell me of your adventures too. It's not every day this old man gets to talk with real time-travelers."

Kagome smiled and began from the beginning. After getting to the part where she and the Inutachi formed a group, she noticed Tomi had fallen asleep and smiled.

Bankotsu smiled and pulled the sheet up over the old man. He leaned over, placing a kiss on the weathered old brow and whispered, "Good night, Grandfather."

Kagome brushed a kiss on his weathered, old cheek, whispering, "Sleep well, Grandfather Tomi."

Together the smiling couple left the room and went to theirs. Not ready to sleep alone in the mansion, Bankotsu gave her a puppy-dog-eyed look, requesting, "Sleep with me tonight so I won't have to be in this old mansion alone."

Kagome blinked and nodded, placing her hands around his waist. He smiled and led her to his old room where their bags sat at the foot of the four-poster bed.

Unabashed, he stripped to his swim trunks and climbed between the sheets, asking, "Well?" grinning at her blush.

Kagome's face heated as she shyly stepped out of her shorts and pulled off her shirt leaving on only her pinkish purple one piece. Still slightly embarrassed she slipped into the bed and faced the wall.

He snuggled close to her, saying softly, "Don't worry, Kags, I just want to hold you tonight." Smiling as he felt her relax in his arms. He yawned, "Night, Kags." brushing a kiss against her cheek.

She grinned, pecking his cheek and said, "Night, Ban." facing his chest and snuggling into the warmth of his embrace. Shortly afterwards they fell into a relaxing slumber, enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms.

**The next morning:**

Everyone woke and showered before dressing casually and walking into the dining room for breakfast.

Sora was in a nice dress that showed off her figure without going into the 'flashy' category. Her hair was brushed and left down in her normal pose. Souta was in his best tanned t-shirt and jeans with his hair brushed back. Hiromasa was in his regular dark hakamas and white haori.

Kagome was in light yellow, summer dress which tapered at her waist before flaring out to fall down her legs. Her hair wash brushed, and per her fiancé's request, left to flow free around her shoulders.

Bankotsu wore a dark, muscle shirt to help accentuate his already impressive physique and a comfortable pair of jeans. His hair was pulled back in his regular braid, and his purple star stood clearly noticeable on his forehead.

Smiling, he and Kagome walked over to meet the others at the table. Tomi walked into he room wearing medium gray slacks and a light green polo shirt. His gray hair, which reached his shoulders, was down for probably the first time in his adult life.

He greeted, "Morning, everyone." as he took his seat at the head of the table, motioning for them to sit as well. Bankotsu sat on his right with Kagome across from him on the left. Next to Kagome was her mother. Beside Bankotsu was Hiromasa, and next to him was Souta.

Tomi signaled for breakfast to be served and platters of French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, and various fruits were placed in front of each of them. A glass each of of pulp free orange juice and milk were set in front of each of them as well.

Tomi waved the servants away and signaled for everyone to eat. Feeling slightly out of place at the extravagant table, they did so.

Once breakfast was finished, they all walked into the drawing room and waited. At ten sharp the reporter was shown inside. She and her small one-man crew began setting up for the interview.

Once everything was ready, she walked over, saying excitedly, "Thanks again for this opportunity, Mr. Ryuusan."

Tomi said, "Think of it as a thank you. If it hadn't been for your last report here, my great-grandson might not have returned."

Her eyes widened as she said, "You mean he's here right now?!" excitement mounting.

Bankotsu chuckled and said, "Yo," waving a half-salute, he added, "I'm Bankotsu."

Her eyes lit up as she said, "Pleasure to finally meet you."

Bankotsu waved it off. Walking behind Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her waist possessively and introduced in a suave manner, "This vision of radiant beauty is Kagome, my fiancée." The reporter's eyes bulged at his bombshell announcement.

Gesturing with his hand to each in turn, Bankotsu introduced, "I'd like you to meet her grandfather, Hiromasa, who is a Shinto priest, as well as the proprietor of Higaurashi shrine. Her mother, Sora, whom she obviously gets her beautiful looks from. And finally, her little brother, Souta, the rising athlete of the bunch." earning proud grins from all of them.

The reporter's eyes lit up as she asked, "Wow! Is this for real?!" At his nod, she continued excitedly, chattering, "I'm going to have the biggest scoop of the century! Not only has the lost Ryuusan heir returned, but he is engaged as well." grinning proudly.

Sora laughed, agreeing, "That you will." understanding the young woman's enthusiasm. After all, landing a scoop like this would make her pretty famous.

Tomi asked, "Ready?" She nodded and signaled her camera man to start rolling. Getting into position she said, "This is Kichi Misao coming to you with a B.Y.K. exclusive- live inside the reputed Ryuusan Manor. With me is Mr. Tomi Ryuusan, along with some very special guests."

She stood next to Tomi, who said, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

She said, "Thank you for allowing me to be the one to have this exclusive interview." Leading into the big news, she asked, "Can you tell us why we are here?" trying to hide her excitement.

Tomi grinned, answering proudly, "Since you were the one who covered the last broadcast, I felt it only right you be here to witness the results firsthand -firsthand is one word-."

The camera man then panned to the couch where Bankotsu, Kagome, and her family all sat waiting.

She walked with Tomi over to the couch as he said, "I am more pleased than words can say to announce that my great-grandson, Bankotsu Ryuusan, has finally returned home." as he stood beside Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smiled up at his only living relation, saying, "Thank you, Grandfather." standing up to give him a hug. The camera zoomed in on the happily reunited males. Tomi hugged him back before stepping back and saying, "Go ahead and introduce them, lad."

Bankotsu grinned and took Kagome's hand, pulling her up to stand beside him and proudly introduced, "This lovely, young woman is Kagome. We've been through a lot together, and will continue to do so for the rest of our lives." beaming with pride that she chose him.

So there would be no confusion for the audience, Kichi asked, "So then you are saying that she is your fiancée, correct?"

He smirked, answering bluntly, "You bet your ass she is." and shocked everyone in the room by kissing Kagome senseless. After her startled yelp of surprise, Kagome's arms closed around his thick neck and she kissed him back just as passionately.

The camera zoomed in on the heated kiss the couple were sharing before panning out to catch everyone's reactions.

As the two teenagers continued their rather consuming kiss, Sora smiled remembering her own youth. Kichi fanned herself, saying to her audience, "Oh my, that's… some kiss."

When Bankotsu pulled back, Kagome's face was flushed from the intensity of their combined passions and held a dreamy expression on it. Bankotsu's face showed a very smug smirk as he surveyed his handiwork. Slightly from embarrassment, and slightly from having the shit kissed out of her, Kagome leaned into him in order to keep her knees from buckling.

Chuckling, Bankotsu held her waist and continued introducing her family. "This old man is her grandfather, Hiromasa. He also is a Shinto priest and will be presiding over the ceremony, which will be held over at her family's shrine." earning a proud grin from Hiromasa, and a shocked one from Sora. Kagome just beamed at him with approval shimmering in her eyes.

He walked over with Kagome by his side, continuing, "This beautiful woman is her mother, Sora, who, in my opinion, is the best cook in all of Japan." earning for the first time ever, a blush from the elder Higurashi female.

Grinning proud as can be, he finished, "And this runt here is her younger brother, Souta, who will one day become a famous soccer player."

Souta beamed up at him saying, "Thanks, Ban." eye shinning with happiness and pride at the compliment.

Bankotsu replied, "No sweat, kid." and ruffled his hair in a brotherly fashion.

Kichi cleared her throat, bringing his attention to her and asked, "So, how long have you known the Higurashis?" curiosity in her hazel eyes.

Bankotsu grinned replying, "Long enough to feel I am a welcomed member of their family." not giving any secrets away. He went back to tousling Souta's hair. Souta played along, half protesting.

Kichi smiled and turned back to Tomi, stating, "You must be overwhelmed with joy? Not only has your greatgrandson been found, safe and sound. But, when he returned, he brought along his future in-laws."

Tomi said with absolute conviction, "I couldn't be any prouder. My great-grandson has grown into a fine man and has also become part of a close-knit family who obviously adore him."

Kichi said, "It's wonderful to see that all of the effort you've put into searching for him has paid off so well." Adapting her professionalism, she asked, "Wonderful as all of this is, I'm told that it isn't the only reason you called us here. Is that correct?"

Tomi said, "You're right. I wanted to let the world know not only is Bankotsu back but happily engaged to a wonderful young woman as well. There is also one more bit of news we would like to share with everyone." Motioning for his great-grandson to do the honors, Tomi urged, "Go ahead, lad, tell them."

Curiosity piqued, Kichi switched the microphone to Bankotsu. He cleared his throat before announcing happily, "Well miss Misao, the last announcement we want to make today concerns our family business."

Grinning at her good fortune, Kichi asked, "And what announcement is that?" just knowing this scoop would be the one to launch her career to into fame.

Sensing her eagerness, Bankotsu said evenly, "I will not be taking over Ryuusan Weapons Incorporated." smirking at the bewildered look on her face.

**A/N: Okay people that's chapter nineteen. Enjoy XD**


	21. Twenty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**A/N: underlined is the previous broadcast as it was being aired in the classroom at the school.**

**Chapter twenty:**

Kichi's face fell as she stuttered, "I beg your pardon?" unsure she had heard the man correctly.

Bankotsu repeated seriously, "I will **not** be taking over Ryuusan Weapons Incorporated. Grandfather and I have decided to sell the company along with all of its franchises."

Kichi asked, stunned, "Did we… just hear him correctly?" placing the microphone in front of the older male.

Completely stone-faced, Tomi assured her, "Yes, Kichi, you heard him correctly. Bankotsu has made his position on this point perfectly clear. I'm an old man and won't be around much longer. As you know I've been increasingly ill recently."

She nodded, "Yes, we all know of your health situation."

He continued, "I won't be around forever, and Bankotsu never did want to be a businessman. "

Unable to fathom why, she asked, "Ryuusan Weapons Inc. has been independently owned and run by the Ryuusan family since it was first founded in the beginning of the seventeenth century. Why after over three centuries have you decided to let it go to someone unrelated to you?"

Tomi answered honestly, "I've come to realize that the company isn't what makes our bloodline who we are. Thanks to Bankotsu here, I've realized that simply doing the best at whatever we chose to do is what sets the Ryuusan clan apart from the others."

He added, "It would have been nice to keep the company in the family. But when Bankotsu went missing and I realized that I had become the sole remaining Ryuusan… something deep inside made me stop and really examine the situation."

Kichi nodded for him to continue. Tomi explained, "Sitting here in this huge manor without the laughter of a child to help brighten it up, I suddenly realized how lonely of a path my way of thinking had been leading to."

Taking a deep breath he informed everyone, "When you're alone despite having the place full of servants, things become so much clearer. I realized within months of Bankotsu's disappearance that I had made a major mistake." Adding seriously, "I vowed to myself then and there to find him no matter how long it took and make things right."

He added wisely, "being surrounded by the vast wealth our family has amassed over the years and no family to share it with… I came to realize that even if it meant selling the company along with everything I owned, I wanted my great-grandson back with me."

Turning to Bankotsu, Tomi continued, "He is the only blood I have left in the entire world! The only remaining bond I have with my grandson, who unfortunately died a long time ago along with his wife."

Tears entering his eyes, Tomi said, "I am but an old man whose time is drawing neigh. I want to spend the remaining time I have with my great-grandson and hear all about what he did while he was gone. I want to get to know this beautiful young lady who managed win the heart of my only great-grandson. I'm sure she has to be one hell of an extraordinary woman to win over my stubborn lad."

Bankotsu grinned, saying, "That she is, Grandfather." Adding, "I too want to treasure whatever time we have left, catching up on all that we have missed in each other's lives. These last six years have taught me the true value of having blood relations around and that we should treasure what precious time we are given with them."

Overjoyed with how things were turning out, Kagome sobbed into her handkerchief as she watched the two stubborn males setting aside their pride for each other, actually reaching out to each other after all these years.

Bankotsu blinked away his threatening tears and draped an arm around her waist adding, "I want our future children to know what a great family they come from, on both sides." earning a watery smile from his beloved who sobbed, "Me too, Ban."

Tomi wiped his tears away, concluding, "So we decided to sell the company, and keep the house and other properties for the future generations to be able to learn about and appreciate their heritage, and to see for themselves the inherent beauty of the land that their ancient ancestors once walked on."

Kichi repeated, dumbfounded, "But you sold the company, why?" still unable to believe that bombshell.

Placing his old hand over his beloved great-grandson's, Tomi said seriously, "We don't need the company, and we don't need the money. All that we need is right here with us now. So we've sold the company. As a matter of fact, the deal was officially closed just this morning. The new owners will be making their official statement later this week."

The reporter faced the camera man and said, "Well folks, you heard it here first. This is Kichi Misao for B.Y.K. news, signing off." and motioned for the camera man to cut. He nodded, cutting the footage and began taking down the equipment.

Kichi turned the Tomi and said, "Again, thank you, Mr. Ryuusan for allowing me the exclusive interview." bowing to him.

He nodded to her, replying, "Anytime, my dear." and sat in his recliner.

She bowed to Bankotsu saying, "Thank you, and congratulations on your engagement."

Bankotsu said, "Thanks," grinning as big as day.

She informed them, "We should re-air the segment on the early afternoon showing at three p.m. sharp." and took her leave along with the cameraman (cameraman is one word). They were buzzed through the gate, and they left.

**Back at the school approximately an hour ago:**

The students were watching a mandatory news broadcast about what was happening in the world in their classroom on TV sets when an unexpected bulletin took over.

"This is Kichi Misao coming to you with a B. Y. K. exclusive- live inside the reputed Ryuusan Manor. With me is Mr. Tomi Ryuusan, along with some very special guests."

Knowing that anything concerning the Tomi Ryuusan was big news, they all stopped what they were doing and paid attention. Even the teachers were glued to the set awaiting the big announcement. Not one of them had been prepared for what they were about to learn.

"Thank you for allowing me to be the one to have this exclusive interview." Leading into the big news, she asked, "Can you tell us why we are here?"

"Since you were the one who covered the last broadcast, I felt it only right you be here to witness the results firsthand."

The cameraman then panned to the couch where Bankotsu, Kagome, and her family all sat waiting.

Eri gasped and said, "It can't be." as she leaned forward trying to get a better look.

"I am more pleased than words can say to announce that my great grandson, Bankotsu Ryuusan, has finally returned home." as he stood beside Bankotsu.

Eri's eyes bulged out as she thought_, "Oh Kami, you mean that drop-dead gorgeous hunk we saw Kagome out with a week ago was actually Bankotsu Ryuusan?"_

Yuka's eyes about popped out of their sockets as she thought, _"Why are Kagome and her family there?"_

Ayumi's eyes showed confusion as she thought, slightly hurt, _"Why didn't Kagome tell us who he was?"_

"Go ahead and introduce them, lad."

"This lovely young woman is Kagome. We've been through a lot together, and will continue to do so for the rest of our lives."

The three girls' eyes widened as they thought, _"Wait, did he just imply what I think he did?"_

"So then you are saying that she is your fiancée, correct?" 

"You bet your ass she is."

The stunned trio of girls all thought, "Kagome how could you not tell- ?" cutting off the thought as their jaws dropped watching the kiss.

Suddenly the class began whooping and hollering. Catcalls also ensued. One guy even stood up calling out, "Go, Higurashi!"

The majority of the class continued enthusiastically carrying on as the kiss seemed to last forever.

The guys from the afternoon in the alley all thought_, "That guy was a fucking Ryuusan?!"_

In the back of the room in his usual desk, Hojo had been staring at the screen in a near frozen state from shock since he had first noticed the girl of his desire.

Seeing her there had shocked him. Finding out his rival had been none other **the** Ryuusan heir himself really blew him out of the water.

But watching how passionate a kiss the two were sharing, and on a live broadcast no less, this was just too much. His blue eyes slowly rolled back in his head and still in the seated position, his shock-stiffened body simply toppled over onto the floor with a loud crash.

Eri whipped her head around, crying out, horrified, "Oh dear, Hojo!" running over to check on the poor kid.

The class was half paying attention to the news broadcast and the other half trying to revive their poor classmate.

The teacher blinked then ordered one of the girls to go get the nurse. Eri ran towards the nurse's office, slightly panicked.

The nurse came in and checked on Hojo, before ordering two of the strongest looking boys to carry him to her office.

Yuka sighed, "Poor Hojo, the shock of it all must have been too much for him." shaking her head sadly. The rest of the class went back to watching the broadcast, wondering what other shocking revelations would come.

"It's wonderful to see that all of the effort you've put into searching for him has paid off so well." Adapting her professionalism, she asked, "Wonderful as all of this is, I'm told that it isn't the only reason you called us here. Is that correct?"

"You're right. I wanted to let the world know not only is Bankotsu back, but happily engaged to a wonderful young woman as well. There is also one more bit of news we would like to share with everyone." 

"Go ahead, lad, tell them."

"Well, Miss Misao, the last announcement we want to make today concerns our family business."

"And what announcement is that?"

"I will not be taking over Ryuusan Weapons Incorporated." 

A chorus of audible gasps ripped across the entire classroom leaving everyone stunned.

After getting over her own shock, the teacher stood turning off the broadcast and said, "Oh my." Facing her class, she said, "We've certainly had a rather shocking morning, eh?"

Taking a deep breath she continued, "As stated before the broadcast, you're assignment is to write a four page essay about the news that is happening today in the world."

**Back at Ryuusan Manor:**

Tomi said, "Sora, I want you and your family to feel free to stay here until the press dies down a bit if you prefer. I'm afraid after all these big bombshells the press is going to into a frenzy.

She nodded, "Thank you, Tomi. I think it might be best if we did at least for a while."

He nodded adding, "However long you like, there is plenty of room."

Holding his betrothed's hand, Bankotsu said, "Come with me, Kags, there is something I want to show you." and escorted her outside the back of the mansion.

Facing the others, Tomi asked, "How would the rest of you like a tour of the mansion?"

Sora's face lit up and she said, "That would be wonderful." smiling at her father's oldest friend.

Hiromasa agreed, "Sounds good to me." smiling at his daughter.

Souta said, "If it's alright, I'd rather check out some of the video games?" staring from his mother to their host.

Tomi chuckled, "It's fine by me. That is if your mother doesn't mind?" staring at Sora as he waited for her answer.

Sora smiled answering, "That's fine, dear, just don't get too worked up." Knowing how excitable her son could get when wrapped up in his games.

Souta grinned and took off toward the entertainment room. Sora and Hiromasa followed Tomi as he gave them a guided tour.

**With Bankotsu and Kagome:**

Bankotsu and Kagome walked outside the back door and into the relaxing atmosphere of the Japanese Zen Garden.

They stepped out onto an intricately crafted wooden porch. Each step was a three foot thick slab of wood that had been sanded down and varnished to protect them from all possible weather and to bring out the wood's natural luster. The railings were also made from wood.

As they stepped off the last step, their feet connected with the smooth concrete path, lined on either side with bamboo poles extending to the sky about four feet above their heads before bending to create an arch, to help shade the first five feet of the path.

Once they stepped out of the archway, they were greeted by the inert beauty if the nature around them. In the middle of the large Zen-style garden was an ancient cherry blossom tree, which shaded the ground for several feet on all sides of it.

Kagome gasped and said, "Oh Ban, it's beautiful." staring up at the tree in awe.

Bankotsu said, "It was my favorite place to spend the summer afternoon when Grandfather was lecturing me on the 'proper etiquette' of someone of my stature.

He knelt down running a hand along the little rock garden and confessed, "I usually found a stick or a rock and doodled in the dirt, tuning him out." with a fond smile.

She smiled and said, "It's a beautiful garden." squatting beside him.

He patted her arm and said, "Yeah, and soon I'd like to show you my favorite spot. But that will have to wait for another time." as he heard the others coming out onto the porch.

Tomi said, "I figured we would find you out here lad." as he walked over to her great-grandson, explaining, "This was one of the few places I would always know where to find him."

Sora said, "What a lovely garden," as she slowly drank in the sight of the multitude of flowers around them.

Bankotsu walked across the bridge with the large, colorful koi fish swimming around in the pond beneath them. Kagome's hand was clasped in his as they continued over to where the thick forest of trees started. Stopping about ten feet from where the forest began, he said, "Through those trees back there is the hole I tripped into."

She requested, "Will you show it to me sometime?" staring at him with curiosity in her big brown eyes.

He promised, "Someday I will. And I will also take you to my favorite retreat spot too." kissing her cheek, before walking back over to the path and inside the mansion.

**Back in the nurse's office at the school:**

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi sat around waiting anxiously. Slowly Hojo's eyes drifted open, and he asked, "Where am I? What happened?" as he slowly sat up.

Yuka said, "Hojo, thank goodness. You passed out in class after the news broadcast." staring at him with concern in her eyes.

His eyes widened, and then he sighed heavily before staring at the ground. Carefully he got out of the bed and walked out of the door.

Ayumi asked, worried, "Should we go after him? You know, to make sure he gets home and all?"

Eri said, "You're right, Ayumi, let's go girls." and they quickly caught up with the slightly disoriented boy, who was trying to absorb the shocking news as best he could.

**A/N: Okay that's the end of chapter twenty. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! XD**


	22. Twenty One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**A/N: Due to ffnet regulations I've diluted the steamy scene. FOr the full effect you'll have to be old enough to read it at adult ffnet.  
**

**Chapter twenty one:**

Toward the end of the week, the new owners announced their acquisition of the company and renamed it 'Takahashi Weapons Surplus' and announced their official, grand re-opening for two weeks later.

Thanks to that news break, the Higaurashi family had managed to make it back to their family shrine without a bunch of media crews swamping them. Sora had spent the last few days at the Ryuusan Manor cooking up a storm.

She had spent two days in the kitchen after arguing she was not going to let some caterer bake her daughter's wedding cake. She absolutely insisted on doing it herself, much to Tomi's consternation.

Bankotsu was both shocked and impressed when Sora remained firm on the point and even threatened to beat his great-grandfather with the wooden spoon if he didn't get out of the kitchen and let her make the cake.

Bankotsu thought amused, _"Now I know where Kags gets her temper from."_ laughing his ass off as he stood watching his great-grandfather being chased by his soon-to-be mother-in-law. With wide, gray eyes, Tomi yelped and quickly hobbled out of the kitchen, barely missing getting hit by the irate woman. Hiromasa had grinned, telling his old friend to just let Sora do her thing because she wasn't going to change her mind.

With triumph in her eyes Sora reverted back to the calm woman she normally was and gladly went to work. She baked several different dishes for the festive occasion and dedicated two days to making and fixing up the two-tier wedding cake.

Finally the day had come to transfer the cake and food over to Higaurashi Shrine. Tomi had hired a delivery truck, and Sora had adamantly overseen the arrangements.

As they had all pulled up to the shrine, Tomi had the security guards keep the press at bay. Sora oversaw the unloading and arranging of the tables and food. Once the cake was on its table, she meticulously placed her jello moat around the bottom of the cake. Grinning she placed the miniature Bankotsu and Kagome on the very top of the cake directly under the heart shaped arch.

The food dishes were placed accordingly over two more tables, and the musicians began setting up.

Tomi and Bankotsu stood out by the sacred tree and waited while Kagome left to go get dressed. Bankotsu had always hated suits and ties. Lifting a finger to pull his tie looser, he asked nervously, "You don't think she's going to change her mind, do you?" staring at his great-grandfather, pacing back and forth as he tried to adjust his tie again.

Placing a hand on his nervous great-grandson's shoulder, Tomi assured, "Relax, lad. Everyone knows the girl is as crazy over you as you are her. Women take a while to get dressed- especially for something as momentous as this." bestowing his heir with an encouraging smile.

Having stopped pacing, Bankotsu blinked, and then smirked saying, "Yeah, you're right." and decided to lean against the tree, trying to be patient. A few minutes later, he began pacing again, feeling like a caged animal.

Souta had already picked up Hitomi, and she was helping Kagome get ready. Souta and Hiromasa finished setting up the chairs and got everything ready outside. Kagome had sent invitations to her three friends from school. Hojo had refused to watch the girl he loved marry another, so he declined.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi would arrive any minute. The security guards were under strict orders by Tomi to only allow Kichi Misao and her staff into the ceremony after the wedding was set up.

As much as Bankotsu hated the media, Tomi had convinced the boy that after the wedding things would die down faster if the media had attended the wedding. After much persuasion, Bankotsu had finally, albeit reluctantly, agreed to let them film the wedding but not the preparations.

**Now- Upstairs with Kagome and Hitomi:**

Hitomi helped Kagome slip into her wedding dress. The dress was crafted from the finest white silk. It had lace along the sides of the front that tapered into a V, connecting to a single, tiny, blue rose at the waist, where the material then flared out over her hips to pool around her thick, muscular thighs and end just above her knees. The bottom as well had a single layer of lace on its border.

Hitomi complimented, "Wow, Kagome, you chose a lovely dress and it really compliments your figure." as she watched the bodice mold to Kagome's slender figure like a second skin. The chest enticingly supported her generous chest and only allowed a hint of her cleavage show through the small oval, before coming up to circle and tie around her neck.

Kagome smiled saying, "Thanks, Hitomi." as her brother's girlfriend tied the dress for her. She lowered her black hair to pool like silk around her creamy shoulders. Hitomi was dressed in a pale green bridesmaid dress, with her hair brushed out and the bangs curled to hug her face.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi arrived and were escorted by Souta to the bride's room. The three girl's entered the room and shooed him away.

Yuka's eyes widened as she saw Kagome's dress. She said, "Wow, Kagome, you look great!" grinning at her friend. Yuka was wearing a mint green bridesmaid dress and had her hair tied back with an emerald hair tie.

Eri was wearing a pale blue bridesmaid dress and had her hair down. She said, "Oh, Kagome, I bet you're really excited, huh?"

Kagome said, "Yes, I am." Adding a little anxious, "I'm also a little nervous."

Smiling, Hitomi said, "Don't worry Kagome; everyone can see how much you and Bankotsu are meant to be together." giving her a sisterly hug.

Kagome grinned, "You're right, and thanks, Hitomi." hugging her back.

Ayumi said, "You're so lucky, Kagome. I doubt my parents would even let me get engaged yet alone married at seventeen." hugging her oldest friend.

Sensing her friend's doubt, Kagome hugged her back, whispering, "Don't worry, Ayumi, you will find your prince someday too."

Ayumi grinned, whispering, "Thank you, Kagome, I hope you're right." before pulling back and saying, "Let's get this show on the road. Everybody ready?"

Kagome looked at all of her friends, who nodded and grinned, declaring, "Let's do this!" as she pulled on her veil and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and said, "Ready when you are, Souta."

The girls and Hitomi ran outside to let the musicians know to start the music after taking their places.

Hearing the music start up, Souta grinned and held out his arm to his sister saying, "You look nice, Kagome."

Smiling, Kagome slipped her arm into his and said, "Thanks, Souta, so do you." And they began walking down stairs.

**Outside:**

A nervous and worried Bankotsu stopped his pacing as the music began to play. He stood stock still as his breath hitched in his chest when his gaze landed on his bride.

She was absolutely stunning in her dress. Even through the sheer veil her face looked like it was glowing. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn that she **was** glowing. His nervousness was replaced with pride as she slowly drew closer to him, pride at knowing that she chose to be his...** forever**.

He watched her brother, who was beaming with pride, draw closer to his side. Bankotsu thought, _"I can't believe she is really mine... My angel. My Kagome, now and forever."_ He was standing next to Tomi, who was his best man and held the rings.

Feeling peace flow into him, Bankotsu accepted Kagome's hand from her brother. Souta looked at the couple grinning and stepped back into his place. Kagome and Bankotsu turned to face her grandfather.

Hiromasa smiled and began the ceremony. Bankotsu and Kagome smiled as they exchanged vows, pledging their undying love to each other and exchanged rings. As soon as Hiromasa announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife," Bankotsu grinned and reached over lifting the veil, to give Kagome a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck as he dipped her and she kissed him back.

The audience stood up cheering, and Bankotsu broke the kiss smirking as he lifted her back to her feet.

They slowly danced their first official dance as husband and wife, and then cut the cake together. Sora wiped away tears of happiness as she watched them cut the cake.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur as they went around accepting congratulations from all in attendance, including the B.N.K. news crew and several others.

After things finally started winding down with the body guards keeping the media at bay, the happy couple crawled into their limo and went back to the Ryuusan estate.

After seeing to securing the shrine and everything else, Sora and Souta went inside, retrieving fresh clothes, and then joined Tomi and Hiromasa in the other limo and returned to the estate as well.

By the time the others returned, Bankotsu and Kagome had already made their way to his private getaway where they would be spending their wedding night and the weekend.

**Deep in the forest on the grounds of Ryuusan Manor:**

They arrived near the cabin, which Bankotsu had prepared only a week ago, and he said, "Okay, Kags, you can open your eyes now." pulling her over to stand in front of the waterfall.

Kagome gasped, "Ban, this is…" unable to describe the pure natural beauty of the sight.

He supplied helpfully, "It's as close to the open land of the Feudal times as we are going to get." beaming with pride at the awestruck look on her face. Pointing to the other side, he added, "We even have a private hot spring."

His wife grinned at him, announcing happily, "Its perfect!" with pure bliss shinning in her eyes.

Bankotsu said seriously, "I'm glad you approve." as he lead her over to the log cabin, which he'd had cleaned and aired out over the last week, preparing for this very time.

He led her over to the door and dropped their bags on the porch before picking her up bridal-style and carrying her inside. He gently placed her on her feet and dragged their bags inside.

Once their food bags and cloth bags were secured inside, he locked the cabin door and smirked, scooping her into his arms before carrying her over to the bed and gently setting her down on the soft mattress.

Wasting no time, he ripped off his tie and undid the rest of his buttons grumbling, "Finally... that damn monkey suit was about to strangle me." Kagome chuckled, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Rising so that she stood in front of him and holding his eyes, she said with an impish grin, "Then let me help you," as she slowly, teasingly slid off his dress shirt. Bankotsu sucked in a slow breath as her delicate hands caressed his bare flesh.

Kagome's eyes heated with a mixture of lust and love as his tanned skin was bared to her. Unable to resist the urge, she shyly began tracing the lines of his abs. Bankotsu smirked, enjoying every minute of her shy exploration.

When her big, beautiful, expressive eyes rose to meet his, he clearly saw the signs of lust and slight confusion swirling into a creamy mixture of innocent passion, silently begging to be unleashed.

Sitting beside her, he pulled her to straddle his lap and pressed his firm lips against her soft lips, which were begging to be claimed. He captured her lips between his teeth and nipped silently ordering her to open for him.

Slightly shocked when she felt his other hand pinch her butt cheek, she yelped effectively, opening her mouth, and Bankotsu slipped his waiting tongue inside and began kissing her senseless. Kagome's hands went to his shoulders to try to center herself as her head began to fill with new and frightening, yet exciting sensations.

Knowing what he was doing to her, Bankotsu continued kissing her as his hand slipped into her hair, fusing their mouths together and drawing her deeper into the raging inferno of his kiss.

She moaned and kissed him back. His free hand continued sliding up and down her back a few minutes before slipping up to the tie at her neck and deftly untying her dress. He let the flaps fall to the skin of her creamy shoulder and his hand slid down her back again.

The feeling of his calloused palm gliding along her soft skin had her skin tingling.

Not about to deny his beloved wife anything her little heart desired- especially when it came to the bedroom activities, Bankotsu smirked and eagerly complied, giving himself up to the new experience and allowing his feisty spouse to have her way.

**A/N: Well, that's it for twenty one everyone. XD**


	23. Twenty Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**Chapter twenty two:**

After a very intense, passion filled weekend of learning every of nuance of each others' bodies, bathing, and making love in the hot spring, under the waterfall- pretty much everywhere- and teaching his little minx some very exciting positions, Bankotsu reluctantly announced that the time to return had come.

Kagome's face fell until Bankotsu promised her they would continue finding time to enjoy each others' bodies and company when it was just the two of them, and he would make sure they found time alone. She grinned, agreeing, and helped him with the bags.

They carefully made their way back to the manor and were greeted by their family.

--

Sora asked, "Did you two enjoy your weekend?" Noting the tell-tale blush on her daughter's face and the smug smirk of her son in law, she said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Bankotsu grinned, remaining silent, and Kagome sort of hid behind her husband. He turned around informing her, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Kags." and kissed her lips.

She immediately kissed him back. When they broke the kiss she laid her head on his chest. Sora grinned and walked into the kitchen, explaining lunch would be ready soon.

Bankotsu smirked and took their bags to his room. Kagome and Tomi sat on the couch with Hiromasa and began talking.

Minutes later Bankotsu returned and sat on the couch, pulling his wife into his lap. She smiled and draped her arms over his shoulder, happy to be in his arms again.

Tomi asked, "So how do you two like being married?" as he stared at the young couple.

Kagome said, "It's nice." smiling as she laid her head on her husband's chest.

Bankotsu smirked agreeing, "Yup." and held her.

Tomi asked curiously, "Have you two discussed where you want to live yet?"

Bankotsu said, "Actually yes. Given that the press knows of our marriage and all… I thought it would be safer for all of us, her family included, to live here for a while."

Tomi grinned saying, "That's a fine plan lad. This place will be yours once I'm gone anyways."

Bankotsu said, "Let's not discuss things like that, Grandfather. I just want to enjoy whatever time we do still have together." standing up and placing a hand on the old man's shoulder.

Tomi grinned, agreeing, "Okay." as he hugged his lone heir.

Hiromasa clapped his hands and announced, "Very well then, how about we have a picnic with the family today?"

Kagome said happily, "Great idea, Grandpa," and went to help her mother in the kitchen.

Tomi said, amused, "The staff is becoming slightly intimidated by Sora and how often she shoos them out of the kitchen."

Bankotsu chuckled, "Yeah, Mom sure does view the kitchen as her domain." Grinning, he added, "And I'm not gonna be the one who gets chased out for trying to tell her differently either."

Tomi agreed seriously, "Neither am I, boy. Having that woman chase me out once was enough for me." causing the men to laugh a bit.

--

Kagome helped Sora pack a nice-sized picnic and said, "It really is a lovely day for a family picnic, huh Mom?"

Sora agreed, "Yes, it is." as they finished storing the covered dishes in the wicker basket. Sora smiled, asking, "So dear, are you happy now?" watching her daughter's face light up.

Kagome grinned replying, "Oh Mom, Bankotsu is so sweet and romantic." Reminiscing she said, "He took me to a cabin by a waterfall and a hot spring." with a look of pure bliss in her eyes.

Sora smiled saying, "I'm glad you two make each other happy, dear." and hugged her daughter, thinking, _"I have a feeling I will be getting adorable grandchildren soon too." _hiding her own excitement.

Souta and Hitomi walked into the kitchen holding hands. Souta noticed the basket on the counter and asked, "What's up?"

Sora beamed, informing him, "We're having a family picnic outside today. Isn't that great?"

Souta grinned, "Alright! Maybe I can even get Bankotsu to kick the ball around with me for a bit of practice?"

Kagome said, "Why don't you go ask him? And tell him to bring a frisbee as well."

Turning to Sora, Hitomi asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sora said, "Sure, be a dear and get the blanket out of the linen closet." pointing to where the linens were stored.

Hitomi nodded and left to do so, encouraging, "Go on, Souta. I'll help them get the picnic ready."

Souta grinned and said excitedly, "You bet I will!" running into the living room to speak with his brother-in-law.

Amused by his brother-in-law's enthusiasm, Bankotsu replied, "Sure squirt, sounds like fun." Adding, "Follow me," as he left to retrieve a soccer ball and a frisbee.

With excitement mounting at the idea of having another male to practice with, Souta eagerly followed him.

Tomi said happily, "I haven't seen Bankotsu kick the ball in a long time." He was happy his great-grandson had agreed to help the younger boy. He added, "Bankotsu might even give Souta a few pointers."

Hiromasa said, "That would definitely make the boy's day." nodding. He added, "We haven't picnicked together since we were just boys ourselves." staring at his old friend.

Tomi said a bit remorsefully, "Yeah." adding a bit cheerier, "It will be nice having a family picnic again."

Bankotsu and Souta returned with the sports equipment, and Sora, Kagome, and Hitomi walked in with the basket, blanket, and dishes all in hand, saying, "Ready whenever you guys are." and everyone laughed.

--

Bankotsu said, "Okay guys, follow me. I know the perfect spot for this." as he led the way.

Kagome walked holding hands with her husband and thought happily, _"Life just doesn't get any better than this."_

Bankotsu happily led them over to the large cherry blossom tree with the open field and said, "This used to be a spot for lectures," grinning at his great-grandfather he teased, "Remember, Grandfather?" eyes shining with amusement.

Tomi said, amused, "I seem to recall a certain kid who preferred drawing in the sand rather than paying attention to my lessons." raising a brow at him.

Bankotsu admitted unashamed, "Guilty." causing everyone to laugh as he and the old man laid out the large blanket in the shade under the tree.

Souta smiled, yelling, "Yo, Ban, catch," and kicked the ball to Bankotsu, who stopped it with his foot, grinning.

He said, "Now it's on, squirt." and kicked the ball back at him.

Sora smiled with her heart feeling lighter and happier than it had been in the many years since her late husband's death, as she watched her son and her son-in-law run off kicking the ball back and forth a while.

Hiromasa and Tomi smiled watching the youths play an age-old game they had both loved as kids. Sora sat on the blanket next to her daughter and her son's girlfriend, saying happily, "Such a beautiful day." as she lifted her face to stare at the cheer blossoms over their heads.

Kagome began opening the basket as she and Hitomi spread out the bounteous delicacies over one half of the blanket and agreed, "Yes, Mama, a perfect, sunny day for a close-knit family picnic." She placed the jar of sweet tea a foot from the tree and Hitomi set the dishes off to one side.

Both girls watched happily as their better halves played joyfully and carefree in the afternoon sun.

Sora, Kagome, and Hitomi, felt their hearts swell with happiness and pride as they watched the two younger men playing like carefree kids.

Hiromasa asked, "Anyone else up for some tea?" Everyone on the blanket nodded so he began pouring cups of tea and passed them out. Tomi smiled as his entire being filled with peace and happiness for the first time in a long time.

Everyone drank their tea slowly just enjoying the beautiful summer-like day and being with their loved ones.

The two older men sat together reminiscing their own childhood a bit as they watched the younger men play in the hot sun. Eventually the boys got too hot and decided to play shirtless.

Kagome's eyes stayed glued to her husband's physique as they continued practicing soccer. After an hour, Bankotsu decided to show Souta some of his favorite tricks and Souta agreed to use them for his next big game.

Tomi watched happily, thanking the Kami above that Bankotsu had returned, and he was blessed enough to see his grandson happily married and acting like his old self again.

When his grandson and his wife had been killed, his heart had gone out to his sole remaining heir. The child had been devastated but not broken. What had broken the young child was the death of his beloved nanny, Hoshi.

Tomi sighed as he thought about that day. He had always known the nanny had been the one to raise the boy; it wasn't too surprising considering the fact that his own son had been raised by a nanny rather than his mother.

That was one regret Tomi would carry to his grave with him. His wife had been beautiful, sophisticated, and spoiled. She had cared more about schmoozing with society, than spending time with he and their son. It was also why Tomi had only had one child. He didn't want to watch a second one go through the kind of upbringing his son had.

He had been busy taking care of the family business most times, and she had been out rubbing elbows with high society. When his wife eventually died on a plane, Tomi had realized what they were doing and tried to spend more time with his son. After his grandson was born and his son did the same thing, Tomi had taken the kid when his father wasn't able to be around.

When it came time for Bankotsu to enter the world, Tomi had set things up so he would be home whenever the boy's parents were out of town, but the nanny raised the child. She was a sweet woman who was unable to have kids of her own and spent her life caring for the children of busy parents.

When the boy's parents had died, he'd taken custody of Bankotsu and moved him and the nanny into the estate with him. He'd done his best to ensure the kid was sheltered and well educated. After the nanny died he had hired another, but she and the boy seemed at odds the whole time.

He'd buried himself back into the company to hide from his past failures and did everything financially possible for the kid. He understood now what the boy had needed most was love, not money.

Shaking himself from his dismal thoughts, Tomi determined to make amends for the past and enjoy every minute they had left together.

Souta and Bankotsu fell onto the ground by the blanket huffing and puffing while laughing at their follies. Sora said, "Okay boys, time to rest a bit and eat."

Both of their faces lit up as they waited to get their food. Laughing, Kagome and Hitomi dished up the plates and began passing them out to everyone. The two younger males hungrily tucked into their food and drained their tea glasses several times.

Hitomi, Sora, and Kagome all laughed and made sure the boys had plenty to eat and drink in between eating their own food. Tomi and Hiromasa took their time savoring each dish and chattered happily about their childhood and some of the rarer foods they had eaten.

Everyone complimented Sora's cooking which made her beam with pride as she humbly accepted their compliments. The three women chatted happily while the four men chatted a bit.

After everyone's food had settled, Bankotsu stood up, asking, "Who is up for a game of tag?"

Kagome, Sora, Souta, and Hitomi all stood up yelling, "Me!"

Bankotsu grinned and said, "Start running then, I'll throw first." Everyone smiled and took off running.

He tagged Kagome, who tagged Souta. "You're it, Souta."

Souta laughed and chased down Hitomi. "You're it, babe."

Hitomi laughed and tagged Sora. "You're it."

Sora laughed and chased Kagome yelling, "You're it, Kagome."

Smirking, Kagome ran over and tackled her husband yelling, "You're it, Ban."

Bankotsu tickled her and then chased Souta, tagging him, and said, "You're it, Squirt."

Deciding to join in a less exerting game, Tomi stood up and yelled, "Okay, who's up for some frisbee?"

Everyone, including Hiromasa decided to play. Tomi threw the disk to Hiromasa. He caught it and tossed it to Souta. The frisbee sailed through the air, and he caught it, throwing it to Sora, who threw it to Bankotsu.

Smirking, Bankotsu sent it sailing towards Kagome, yelling, "Heads up, Kags!"

Kagome caught it, yelling, "Coming at you, Hitomi," and sent it flying towards the younger girl.

Grinning, Hitomi caught it and said, "At you, babe!" sending it towards her boyfriend.

After about an hour Tomi and Hiromasa both sat back in the shade as Sora poured them fresh glasses of iced sweet tea.

Kagome shrieked with laughter as Bankotsu tackled her to the ground and began tickling her. "Can't... breath!" Smiling Bankotsu hopped off of her and pulled her to her feet; stealing a kiss in the process.

Smiling, Souta tackled Hitomi in much the same manner. Afterward Souta and Hitomi sat under the tree to get out of the hot sun.

Sora asked, "So is everyone having fun so far?" as Kagome was carried over the shoulder by Bankotsu who also decided it was time to get out of the sun for a bit.

Hitomi smiled, "Of course. This was a great idea." happy to have been included.

Hiromasa smiled, "Thanks."

Kagome smiled, adding, "We all needed a day of family togetherness." leaning back against her husband's chest as his back went against the tree.

Bankotsu nodded. "No kidding. Who would have thought that a picnic would be so fun?" Everyone laughed.

Sora added, "It's nice to see everyone joining in too, huh Dad?"

Hiromasa smiled. "If only these old bones were younger, I'd have stayed out there a bit longer too."

Soru smiled. "That's okay, Dad. You can keep Tomi and me company."

Tomi said happily, "A nice, relaxing day with the family. What more could we old guys ask for, eh Hiro?"

Hiromasa agreed happily, "Not a thing in the world, old friend." giving him a grin.

As the sun started its downward descent, Kagome said, "I think it's time to start heading back.

Sora agreed, "Yeah, the nights are getting colder these days." as she and Hitomi started cleaning up the picnic while Kagome gathered up the dishes. Bankotsu helped the older men to their feet and everyone set off to return to the manor.

--

Once they returned to the manor, the two older men said they were turning in for an early night. Tomi requested Bankotsu and Kagome come to his room and spend an hour with him before he rested though.

Bankotsu and Kagome agreed and followed the oldest male into his bed chambers.

Tomi said, "Tell me more of your adventures. How did you get there? Who did you meet?"

Bankotsu told him of meeting Jakotsu and of how they had been betrayed by an employer which had led to the ambush and their first deaths.

Afterwards Kagome, as requested, told him of meeting Koga and the wolf demon tribe. Bankotsu kept his jealousy in check reminding himself that she was with him now and that would never change.

Tomi said, "Sounds like an exciting life indeed. I'm glad to have had the chance to see you again lad. And Kagome, I'm glad to know my great-grandson has such a wonderful wife."

Not ready to sleep just yet, Tomi requested, "Kagome, will you tell me of the final battle you spoke of?"

She smiled and recounted every detail she could remember of her and the Inutachi's final battle against Naraku. Bankotsu as well listened intently to her story.

As the battle started getting heated, Tomi's eyes slowly drifted shut and his breathing evened out. By the time Kagome had told him of the jewel and Inuyasha's wish, the old man's breathing had ceased and his withered old face wore a peaceful expression.

When she looked down and saw that he had stopped breathing, her eyes welled with tears. Trying to hold back his own tears, Bankotsu wrapped his arms around his wife and led her from the room.

In the hallway, Kagome sobbed burying her head into his chest and wept. Bankotsu's own tears fell down his cheeks, but he consoled them both by reminding her that his great-grandfather had died surrounded by the people he loved and who loved him. And that he had also died listening to their adventures as he had wanted to.

Kagome nodded and they walked into their room crying in each others' arms until they fell asleep.

**--**

**A/N: Okay that's the end of twenty two -sniffs- Only one more to go. **


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only this plot line and all its insane little twists.**

**A big thanks to The Invisible Author for proofing this! XD**

**A/N: I'm sad to say but this is the end of BFE. I hope every one of you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter twenty three- Epilogue:**

**In the Feudal Era:**

Inuyasha and Kikyo gathered and buried the remains of each of the deceased warriors of the Schichinatai- minus the leader. They also cast a spell and set traps to help ensure that the Schischinatai's graves would never be disturbed again.

They periodically puzzled over the fact that they never could find the leader's remains, only his evil weapon, Banryu, which had its many broken pieces buried deep in the cave along with the remains of its owner's comrades and their weapons. They erected another stronger stone and ensured the remains would stay buried in the depths of the cave never again to threaten Japan.

After Kaede passed away and her body was burned to release her soul to join the Kamis, Kikyo took over as the priestess for the village again and trained two younger girls in her stead.

Inuyasha and Kikyo spent the rest of their lives protecting the village from demons and raising their two pups inside the hut Kikyo had shared with Kaede when they were kids.

Their pups went on help protect Japan as their parents had from the evils that threatened it. They also helped to prove that the prejudices against hanyous were unfounded.

Together the siblings helped bring about a change and helped usher the Feudal Era into the beginnings of a new era, where wars weren't quite so necessary. They served the people all over and continued traveling the lands for the majority of their lives. In their later years, they both settled down and had families of their own, passing on the stories their parents had passed to them.

Sango and Miroku raised Shippo until he decided it was time to head off into the world and make his own way. Every now and then he would stop by and visit his adoptive family.

Sango and Miroku also rebuilt the demon slayers' village, continuing the practices of the demon slayer's legendary clan and raised their two sons and daughter, whom they had named in remembrance of Kagome.

Kirara remained with her mistress's family long after her mistress and her mate passed away. Sango and Miroku's children went on to carry on the ways of the demon slayers...and their father's mischievous, cursed hand.

Ayame had come across a badly wounded Kouga, and for many months had painstakingly nursed him back to health. Afterwords they had mated and rebuilt the wolf demon tribe.

Ginta and Hakkaku had spent the rest of their lives helping to retrain the few remaining tribe members and chasing after their leader's many pups. They too mated and raised families, which continued to serve their leader's families faithfully.

Shippo had gone on to become one of the most powerful fox demons of the era and had eventually settled down with a female fox demon, creating their own brood of fox kits. He had gone on to help start another, stronger fox demon clan.

Sesshomaru raised Rin and watched over her personally, until she decided to start a family of her own. After her passing, he continued watching after her offspring for all of their lives as well.

**Modern time:**

After Tomi's funeral, they buried his body in the Ryuusan family plot. Bankotsu made peace with his parents and visited his beloved Nanny Hoshi's grave, introducing all three to his beloved wife.

Afterwards Kagome moved into Ryuusan Manor with Bankotsu. They offered for her family to live there as well, but Sora declined, and she and Hiromasa went back to maintain the Higaurashi family shrine.

After Hiromasa passed away, he was buried in the Higaurashi family plot. Sora made frequent visits to Ryuusan manor to visit her daughter's family and enjoyed spoiling her many grandchildren.

Souta also moved back in with his mother and finished school. He eventually became a famous soccer star and married his beloved Hitomi. They had three kids and visited their families whenever they could.

Sora died happily at Higaurashi shrine, caring for the shrine her family had owned since its creation, and maintaining the house her late husband had built.

Kagome and Bankotsu spent the rest of their lives enjoying every day together and raising their six kids together. All six of their adorable kids were told about both sides of their family histories and were taken to visit the Higaurashi shrine frequently.

Each of their kids had a large trust fund put in their names as per Tomi's willed request. All six kids went into different fields of expertise after getting their degrees at college, but made sure to put their families first in all aspects of their lives- just as their parents had always done.

Takahashi Weapons Surplus went on to become just as successful as Ryuusan Weapon Incorporated had been. Takahashi Weapons Surplus continued to uphold the strict quality standards of their predecessor and remained the leading weapons supplier for all of Japan.

Kagome and Bankotsu grew old together raising their family and teaching them everything they had learned. They always stressed that family was the most important thing in the world, and never failed to be there for their children. They ensured that their beloved children had plenty of exposure to the natural beauty of the family's land as well. They enjoyed a long lifetime filled with love and happiness, watching their many grand children grows, as well as a few of their great-grandchildren.

Most importantly they died together on a sunny afternoon outside in the back yard under their favorite cherry blossom tree, snuggled together for a warm afternoon nap. Both had their arms around each other and a content smile on their face, with their gray hair mixed together as their foreheads touched. They lay surround by the beautiful land they had cherished in their long life together and died happily in each others' arms, just as deeply in love as they had always been.

**A/N: Okay sadly, that's the end of BFE. Thank you to all of my readers, for taking time to read and enjoy my hard work. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews still bring a smile to my face each time I read them.**


End file.
